Vom Regen in die Traufe
by Violinchen
Summary: Ginny ist verzweifelt! Harry hat sie verlassen und als könnte es nicht noch schlimmer kommen läuft sie direkt Malfoy in die Arme. Der versucht nun sein Bestes, für sie in ihrem Liebeskummer da zu sein. Was da wohl rauskommt?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo** **erstmal,**

die Idee ist mir gestern gekommen und ich fand es ganz lustig. Also hab ich mich heute nach dem Aufstehen gleich mal hingesetzt und mal drauf los geschrieben.

Ganz grob zur Handlung: Ginny ist von Harry verlassen worden und wollte eigentlich in Ruhe im Klo der Maulenden Myrte heulen. Dummerweise ist sie auf halbem Weg zusammengebrochen und wird von Malfoy gefunden. Dieser hat-_ große Überraschung_- auf einmal ein Herz und nimmt sich ihrer an. Was dabei herauskommt? Tja, lest selbst!

Ich stell euch mal das erste Kapitel rein, wenn es euch gefällt, kommen noch mehr ; )

Ach ja, nicht verwirren lassen, die ganze Geschichte wird immer aus der Sicht von Ginny und Draco geschildert, ich fand es mal ganz interessant, mit dieser Perspektive zu spielen.

Beta- Leser hab ich leider noch keinen. Vielleicht mag mir ja jemand helfen? Ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar!

Sonst: Charaktere und Orte gehören JKR, der Plot allerdings mir und verdienen tu ich auch nichts dabei, sondern mach die Ganze Sache nur aus Spaß : )

Gut, genug unnützes Zeug gelabert…

Viel Spaß und bitte fleißig reviewen!!

Liebe Grüße,

Eure Lady Montague

_**Ginny**_

Ginny saß hemmungslos schluchzend auf dem Boden in einem der Korridore von Hogwarts. Eigentlich hatte sie ja im Klo der Maulenden Myrte Zuflucht suchen wollen, aber sie wurde dermaßen von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, dass sie auf halbem Weg zusammengebrochen war. Sie wollte einfach allein sein. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Sie hatten sich doch geliebt! Nein, falsch, _sie_ hatte ihn geliebt. Sie hatte nur _geglaubt_, dass er sie auch liebte, dumme Gans, die sie war. Sie brach erneu t in Tränen aus und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Armen.

Schritte näherten sich. „Hey, Weasley, warum lungerst du hier im Flur rum?", vernahm sie eine nur zu bekannte Stimme. Pah… _Malfoy_… Der war der Letzte, den sie jetzt sehen wollte.

„Zieh Leine, Malfoy!", schnappte sie. Leider klang ihre Stimme nicht so aggressiv, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Warum ging dieser Idiot nicht einfach weiter und überließ sie ihrem Elend? Sie hatte absolut keine Lust, dass Malfoy sie heulen sah.

„Weasley, du flennst doch nicht etwas?" Zu spät. Er hatte es bereits bemerkt. Sie entschloss, in die Offensive zu gehen.

„_Ach, hau doch einfach ab!"_, schrie sie ihn an, zumindest bemühte sie sich, dass es ein Anschreien war. Ihre Stimme klang immer noch brüchig.

Malfoy war neugierig geworden. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihrer Anordnung Folge zu leisten. Stattdessen blieb er da stehen, wo er gerade war, nämlich direkt vor ihr.

„Weasley, was ist denn los?", fragte er und seine Stimme hatte beinahe einen menschlichen Klang. Aber auch nur beinahe.

„Gar nichts.", erwiderte sie pampig, während sie immer noch in ihren Umhang weinte.

„Sorry, aber das nehme ich dir nicht ab. Du sitzt nicht umsonst heulend im Korridor rum. Oder macht dir das etwa Spaß?" Er blieb hartnäckig.

„Malfoy, es ist verdammt noch mal nicht _deine_ Sache!", knurrte sie gereizt.

„Stimmt! Immerhin sind wir weder die besten Freunden, noch, Merlin sei Dank, zusammen. Also ist es wohl eher Grangers oder Potters Sache. Aber die sind leider nicht da." Er klang fröhlich.

Sie gab erneut ein aggressives Knurren von sich. Konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„_Also gut, Harry hat Schluss gemacht! Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Lässt du mich JETZT in Ruhe_ _heulen?",_ schrie sie genervt. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass er verschwand.

„Potter hat WAS?"

Merlin, wie konnte man nur so begriffsstutzig sein! Sie beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren. Malfoy war eben typisch blond. Ein hübsches Gesicht, aber hohl wie ein Schokoladenfrosch.

Er stand immer noch vor ihr. Sie konnte seine Füße direkt vor sich sehen.

Sie versuchte es ein letztes Mal.

„Malfoy, zieh endlich Leine!"

Als sie das sagte, klang sie sehr müde. Sie ärgerte sich nicht einmal mehr, dass er nutzlos in der Gegend rumstand. Sollte er doch, wenn er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Ihr war es herzlich egal, was Draco Malfoy in seiner Freizeit machte. Wenn er seine freien Stunden gerne damit verbrachte, sich irgendwo die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen, bitte, sollte er doch. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf noch tiefer in ihren Armen und weinte stumm weiter.

Hats gefallen? Ein bisschen wenigsten? Das nächste Kapitel schildert die Sache aus Dracos Sicht. Allerdings kriegt ihr das nur zu lesen, wenn ich ein paar Reviews kriege…. fiesesgrinsen

Viele Grüße,

Lady Montague


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo schon wieder!**

Nachdem ich gleich ein Review gekriegt habe- Danke, Cynestra! Hoffe, dass nicht nur der Anfang interessant bleibt ; ) – stell ich schon mal das zweite Kapitel rein, diesmal das Ganze aus Dracos Sicht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

eure Lady Montague

_**Draco**_

Merlin, in was war er denn da hineingeraten! Er hatte doch nur in den Schulsprecher- Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und sich dort von den Strapazen des Tages erholen wollen. Pah, war ja wieder mal typisch, dass das ausgerechnet ihm passierte! Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Obwohl er sie nicht sonderlich leiden konnte, hatte er doch nicht die Skrupel, sie hier hilflos sitzen zu lassen und einfach seines Weges zu gehen. Er _könnte_ schon, nicht dass ihn etwas daran gehindert hatte, immerhin war er ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy ließ sich von nichts und niemandem erweichen.

Unruhig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah auf sie hinab. Sie hatte den Kopf in ihren Armen vergraben und ihre Schultern zuckten.

„Soll ich Gra…" Verdammt! Granger war ja nicht da. Die war ja wieder mal für irgend so ein bescheuertes Projekt in Geschichte der Zauberei für die nächste Woche in Transsylvanien. Toll, danke Potter! Warum musste der Idiot auch just dann Schluss machen, wenn Granger nicht da war? Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Halt, es gab ja immer noch einen Weasley an der Schule.

„Soll ich Wea… äh, deinen Bruder holen?"

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Ich will Ron jetzt nicht sehen! Ich will gar keinen sehen! Ich will einfach nur allein sein!", weinte sie.

Das verstand er nicht. Soweit er das in Slytherin hatte beobachten können, waren die Mädchen gerade, wenn sie Liebeskummer hatten, noch mehr in der Horde gewesen. Da verstehe einer die Frauen! Prüfend sah er sie an. Sie wirkte nicht so, als würde sie in nächster Zeit aufstehen und in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, sondern eher so, als hätte sie die Absicht, hier bis in alle Ewigkeit sitzenzubleiben.

Verflucht, da war er ja komplett zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort! Wieso konnte nicht eines der Mädchen statt ihm vorüberkommen? Aber nein, stattdessen hatte es ihn getroffen.

Ginny schluchzte immer noch. Irgendwie rührte sie ihn, wie sie da heulend am Boden hockte.

Zögernd nahm der seine Büchertasche von der Schulter und setzte sich neben sie. Nicht zu nah, versteht sich. Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

„Malfoy, was machst du denn da??", fragte sie verständnislos.

„Ich kann dich doch hier nicht alleine sitzen lassen.", verteidigte er sich. „Immerhin bin ich Schulsprecher! Du bist zwar aus Gryffindor, aber ganz herzlos bin ich auch wieder nicht. Und außer mir ist ja anscheinend keiner da."

Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dann heulte sie wieder los.

Oh Mann, worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

So, das wars erst mal! Ich weiß, etwas kurz, aber das nächste Kapitel mit Draco wird länger.

Und jetzt noch bitte ein ganz kleines Review, ja?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo schon wieder,**

jaa, ich weiß, ich hab erst gestern zwei Kapitel online gestellt, aber nachdem ich so nette und aufmunternde Reviews gekriegt habe, stelle ich gleich das nächste online. Ich bin ja nicht so gemein, dass ich euch da endlos auf die Folter spannen werde (außerdem hab ich im Moment eine etwas kreativere Phase).

Vielen Dank noch mal für die lieben Reviews an Cynestra, dimmid, DieGinny, Saphira00 und Angel of Freedom! Freut mich, dass euch die Idee gefällt und ich werde mich bemühen, dass ich schnell weiter schreibe!

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews!

Liebe Grüße,

Lady Montague

_**Ginny**_

Keiner war für sie da. Hermine in Transsylvanien, Ron war definitiv nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner, der würde am ehesten sofort losziehen und Harry zur Rede stellen, und Luna… Nein, nicht Luna. Die würde höchstens mit ihr mitheulen und wäre so was von gar keine Hilfe. Also würde sie wohl alleine damit fertig werden müssen. Verdammt, warum hatte ausgerechnet Malfoy über sie stolpern müssen? Und jetzt machte das Ekel auch absolut keine Anstalten, seiner Wege zu gehen und sie ihrem Elend zu überlassen. Merlin, warum mussten immer ihr solche Dinge passieren? Es war jedes Mal das gleiche, aber auch wirklich jedes verdammte Mal. Sie lief immerzu den falschen Leuten über den Weg, und zwar auch immer zur falschen Zeit. Argh… ausgerechnet _Malfoy_. Schlimmer ging es ja kaum noch. Der war zwar blond, aber leider nicht so dumm, wie man eigentlich denken sollte. Nein, er war sogar ziemlich clever. Wenn schon jemand aus Slytherin sie hier finden musste, warum dann nicht Crabbe oder Goyle? Die waren blöder als Krötenschleim (falls das überhaupt möglich war), und hätten gar nicht kapiert, was sie da sahen. Ach, was dachte sie denn da, die hätten sie gar nicht bemerkt. Und die wären folglich gar nicht stehen geblieben.

Hach, warum machte er nicht endlich die Fliege? Er machte sie noch wahnsinnig. Sie spürte die unbändige Lust, ihn zu schlagen. Zu ihrem Leidewesen war sie von den Heulkrämpfen zu schwach und zu energielos, um aufzustehen und ihm die Faust in sein makelloses blasses Gesicht zu stoßen.

Moment mal, was sollte _das_ denn?? Er setzte sich doch nicht gerade neben sie auf den Boden?? Doch, genau das tat er. Nein, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Gequält stöhnte sie innerlich auf. Jetzt hatte sie ihn wohl endgültig an der Backe.

„Malfoy, was machst du denn da??", knurrte sie.

„Ich kann dich doch hier nicht alleine sitzen lassen.", verteidigte er sich. „Immerhin bin ich Schulsprecher! Du bist zwar aus Gryffindor, aber ganz herzlos bin ich auch wieder nicht. Und außer mir ist ja anscheinend keiner da."

Da hatte er leider recht. Damit, dass außer ihm keiner da war. Aber seit wann besaß Draco Malfoy so etwas wie ein schlagendes Herz? Was war denn aus dem Stein in seiner Brusthöhle passiert? Der konnte sich doch nicht so einfach mir nichts, dir nichts in ein Herz aus Fleisch und Blut verwandelt haben.

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Die Situation war einfach zu abgedreht, als dass sie die Komik an der ganzen Sache verkennen konnte, so verzweifelt sie im Moment auch war.

Dann kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, wieso sie denn auf dem kalten Steinboden saß und sie heulte wieder los. Sie war allein auf dieser Welt, ganz und gar allein und der einzige, der jetzt bei ihr war, war der den sie am wenigsten leiden konnte. Ach, das Leben war doch so ungerecht!! Sie wurde von einem neuerlichen Weinkrampf geschüttelt und krallte ihre Finger in ihren Umhang. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich jetzt nach einem Menschen, der sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen würde, sie sanft hin und herwiegen würde, als ob sie ein Baby wäre und einfach nur halten würde. Aber das war utopisch, ein Wunschtraum, außerdem war Malfoy der Letzte, von dem sie umarmt werden wollte. _Urgh_! Es gab doch keine ekelhaftere Vorstellung als das! Aber außer ihm war keiner da, also musste sie wohl auf tröstenden Körperkontakt verzichten. Was heißt da _musste_? Sie legte keinerlei Wert darauf, so wars! _Iiihhhh_, Körperkontakt mit Malfoy, nur über ihre Leiche!!!!

Trotzdem war sie mittlerweile nicht mehr so extrem genervt von seiner Gegenwart. Immerhin war er ein menschliches Wesen, auch wenn er ein abscheulicher, widerlicher, arroganter Kerl war, noch dazu ein Slytherin und aus einer ganzen Familie voller verabscheuungswürdiger Todesser stammte. Tja, in der Not frisst der Teufel eben Fliegen…

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Danke für eure Unterstützung!

Liebe Grüße,

Lady Montague


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo,**

seid ihr bereit für Draco??

Viel Spaß,

eure Lady Montague

_**Draco**_

Da saß er nun neben der heulenden Ginny Weasley auf dem kalten Boden und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hilflos. Verdammt, woher sollte er wissen, wie man mit einem flennenden Mädchen umgeht? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, was er sagen sollte! Hm, er konnte doch versuchen sie aufzumuntern. Und auf Potter war sie garantiert mächtig sauer.

„Vergiss Narbengesicht!", meinte er deshalb fröhlich.

Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„_Halt- dich- da- raus- Malfoy_!", stieß sie nur mühsam beherrscht zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Oops, das war wohl falsch gewesen. Anscheinend wollten Mädchen nicht sofort über ihren Exfreund herziehen. Frauen waren schon eine komische Spezies. Wenn er mit einem Mädchen Schluss machte, dann hatte er keinerlei Interesse daran, sie freiwillig wiederzusehen. Seinetwegen konnte sie dann nackt auf einem der Tische in der Großen Halle tanzen (zugegeben, _das_ würde er sich dann schon gerne ansehen), aber er würde seine Meinung über sie nicht ändern.

Er kramte in den tiefsten Winkeln seines Gehirns nach Lösungen. Ok, dumme Sprüche über Potty fielen schon mal weg. Verflucht, warum war keine Frau da, wenn mal eine gebraucht wurde? Und warum war ausgerechnet er an die heulende Ginny Weasley geraten? Er war doch das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte. Irgendwie tat sie ihm schon leid, wie sie da vollkommen elend neben ihm saß. Auch wenn er nicht ganz verstehen konnte, wieso genau sie denn jetzt so ein Theater machte. Das war Potter doch gar nicht wert. Ob er ihr das sagen sollte? Im Rückblick an ihre Reaktion auf seine vorige Meldung wohl besser nicht. Vielleicht sollte er sie fragen, was genau passiert war? So lange sie redete und nicht nur mit heulen beschäftigt war, kam er sich nicht so verdammt nutzlos vor.

Ok, nächster Versuch. „Was ist denn geschehen?"

Sie hob den Kopf und legte ihn müde auf ihre Knie. Merlin, endlich weinte sie nicht mehr so heftig. Das konnte er am allerwenigsten ausstehen.

„Harry… er… er hat gesagt, dass… dass er nicht mehr mit mir zusammen… sein will.", brachte sie mühsam hervor. Erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Am liebsten hätte er fluchtartig das Weite gesucht. Nein, _ein Malfoy flieht vor nichts und niemanden_!

Ganz ruhig, Draco, du schaffst das. Sei froh, dass sie nicht seine Freundin ist, dann wäre alles noch viel schlimmer.

„Und… und ihm ist unsere Beziehung nicht wert, dass wir daran arbeiten und… und überhaupt will er jetzt gar keine Beziehung und er sagt, dass das Ganze nichts mit mir zu tun hat… aber….aber das hat es doch, weil sonst würde er nicht mit mir Schluss machen!", schniefte sie.

Etwas ratlos saß Draco daneben und verfolgte ihren erneuten Tränenausbruch.

„Wann ist es denn passiert?", fragte er.

„Gerade eben!", heulte sie. „Und ich weiß genau, dass ich mich nie mehr in einen anderen verlieben kann!"

Auweia, was sollte das denn? Erwartete sie, dass er darauf antwortete? Hoffentlich nicht!

Wenigstens hatte er jetzt noch einen Grund mehr, Potter zu hassen. Immerhin hatte er dem Goldjungen aus Gryffindor zu verdanken, dass er mit dessen Exfreundin auf dem kalten Boden irgendeines verdammten Flurs in Hogwarts hockte und sich ihre Weinkrämpfe antun musste. Na, der konnte was erleben, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam! Eine Unverschämtheit so etwas ihm anzutun!

Langsam kroch die Kälte durch seinen Körper. Er würde sich noch erkälten, wenn sie weiterhin hier blieben.

„Komm, Weasley, wir stehen auf, sonst holen wir uns noch eine Erkältung."

Sie schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe!" erwiderte sie dumpf.

Merlin, warum waren Frauen nur so stur? Konnten sie nicht wenigsten _einmal_ tun, was man ihnen sagte? Oder war das wider ihrer Natur? So wie er die ganze Situation einschätzte, konnte er Ginny nur mit Gewalt von hier wegbringen. Er seufzte. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Gewalt hatte. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte kein Problem damit. Aber angesichts der Sachlage schien es sogar ihm fehlangebracht in diesem Moment. Er versuchte es noch ein letztes Mal. Er stieß sie an. „Komm, steh auf!"

Wieder blieb sie trotzig an derselben Stelle hocken.

„_Nein_!"

Er verlor langsam die Geduld. _Argh_, er würde Potter sämtliche Knochen brechen, wenn er ihm das nächste Mal begegnete. Ohne dessen grandiose Aktion wäre er schon längst im Gemeinschaftsraum, hätte sich bequem in seinem gemütlichen Sofa vor dem Kamin zurückgelehnt und würde sich seine verdiente Erholung gönnen. _Aber nein_, stattdessen steckte er mit einer aufgelösten Ginny Weasley mitten auf diesem merlinverdammten Korridor fest.

„Weasley, du gehst jetzt sofort in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum!" Er machte von seiner Autorität als Schulsprecher Gebrauch.

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Pah, du kannst mir nichts befehlen, Malfoy! Noch ist es nicht dunkel, also darf ich noch außerhalb meines Turms sein!", erwiderte sie frech.

Verdammt, damit hatte sie recht. „Du kannst nicht hier bleiben!", erwiderte er hilflos. Warum musste sie ihm so viele Schwierigkeiten machen?

„Kann ich doch!", widersprach sie trotzig wie ein kleines Kind.

Er stöhnte genervt auf. So würde das ja noch ewig weitergehen.

„Besteht die Chance, dass du noch in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehst?" Er klang gereizt.

„Nein!"

Gut, somit war es an ihm zu handeln. Sie konnte keinesfalls die ganze Zeit hier bleiben. Er war Schulsprecher, es war also an ihm, die Sache zu erledigen. Natürlich könnte er es sich leicht machen und Professor MacGonnagall holen, immerhin war sie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Aber ein Malfoy holte sich schließlich nie jemanden zu Hilfe, das war unter seiner Würde.

Bestimmt erhob er sich, packte sie an der Hand und zog sie hoch.

„Verdammt, was soll das Malfoy???", schrie sie ihn wütend an.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Weasley, du bist im Moment nicht zurechnungsfähig!", knurrte er, während er sie sich über die Schulter warf.

„_Hey!!!_", protestierte sie und boxte ihm ihre Fäuste ins Rückgrat.

„_Hör verdammt noch mal mit dem Wahnsinn auf!_", brüllte er. _„Benimm dich endlich wie ein vernünftiger Mensch, auch wenn dir das schwer fällt!"_

Verblüfft hielt sie inne. Eine Weile schwieg sie.

Dann erklang ihre Stimme. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„In den Schulsprecher- Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem du dich weigerst nach Gryffindor zurückzukehren.", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Na, hats gefallen?? Ich fand das Kapitel ziemlich lustig zum schreiben… Was hält ihr davon?

Liebe Grüße


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo ihr Lieben, **

vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!

**DieGinny:** Tja, Draco ist eben Draco! Schon clever von ihm, Ginny mitzunehmen. Du darfst weiterhin gespannt sein, was da alles passiert, aber ich verspreche die entsprechenden Kapitel folgen in den nächsten Tagen! Danke für deine lieben Reviews : ), das baut echt auf!

**Saphira00: **Freut mich, dass dir meine Idee von Draco und Ginny so gefällt! Hab mir deine Aufforderung gleich zu Herzen genommen und fleißig weiter geschrieben! Hoffe, dir gefällt, wie es weitergeht.

**kleineli:** Zu deiner Beruhigung: Draco bleibt unser allseits geliebter Sexgott, der böse Junge! Hoch und heilig versprochen, auch wenn es jetzt nicht den Anschein hat. Aber warte noch zwei Kapitel und du wirst nicht enttäuscht werden! Dann dürfte sein Status als Sexgott wiederhergestellt sein… Ich verrat aber nicht zu viel, also einfach noch ein bisschen Geduld

**Cynestra:** Danke für das Lob! Ich hoffe, du magst die folgenden Chaps genauso. Kleine Bemerkung: Ginny bleibt weiterhin stur…

**julikchen:** Danke, danke! Versuche, dass Draco weiterhin unser böser Junge bleibt. Und ich werde mich bemühen, dass ich euch nicht zu lange warten lasse….

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews!!

Liebe Grüße.

Eure LaMon

_**Ginny**_

Malfoy war wohl nun endgültig von einem Dementor geküsst worden! Wie blöd war der Kerl eigentlich! _Harry hatte mit ihr Schluss gemacht_! Und da sollte sie nach Gryffindor zurückgehen und ihm unter die Augen treten? _Niemals_! Nur über ihre Leiche.

Trotzig zog sie ihre Beine noch fester an ihren Körper und fixierte die Wand gegenüber.

Sie registrierte, wie Malfoy sich die Haare raufte. Hehe, geschah ihm ganz recht. Ha, endlich mal war _sie_ es, die ihn quälte, und einmal nicht umgekehrt! Sie konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Aber gleich darauf liefen ihr wieder heiße Tränen über die Wangen. _Warum? Warum nur? Ach Harry! _Sie gab sich ganz ihrem Kummer hin und hatte Malfoy schon fast vergessen, als sie plötzlich abrupt in die Höhe gezogen wurde.

„Verdammt, was soll das, Malfoy???", schrie sie ihn wütend an.

Ehe sie sich versah, baumelte sie schon kopfüber von seiner Schulter.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Weasley, du bist im Moment nicht zurechnungsfähig!", knurrte er.

Sie trommelte mit ihren Fäusten gegen seinen Rücken.

„_Lass- mich- sofort- runter- oder- es- wird- dir- noch- leid- tun!_", tobte sie.

„_Hör verdammt noch mal mit dem Wahnsinn auf!_", brüllte er. „_Benimm dich endlich wie ein vernünftiger Mensch, auch wenn dir das schwer fällt!"_

Völlig perplex hörte sie auf, ihm ihre Fäuste in den Rücken zu dreschen. Natürlich nicht, weil Draco Malfoy sie angeschrieen hatte, nein, ganz und gar nicht aus diesem Grund. Es war einfach ziemlich anstrengend, ihm permanent ins Rückgrat zu boxen und sie befürchtete, dass sie morgen einen heftigen Muskelkater davon haben würde. Außerdem waren seine Rückenmuskeln wie aus Stahl, wie sie feststellen musste. Sie ließ sich einfach hängen. Sollte er sich doch zu Tode schleppen an ihr. Eine Weile schwieg sie beleidigt. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Dann siegte aber ihre Neugier.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie.

„In den Schulsprecher- Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem du dich weigerst nach Gryffindor zurückzukehren.", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Sie seufzte gequält auf. Na toll, jetzt würde sie ihn also für weitaus längere Zeit auf dem Hals haben, als sie befürchtet hatte. Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag bemitleidete sie sich selbst. Nicht nur, dass heute ihr Freund, den sie über alles in der Welt liebte, sich von ihr getrennt hatte, nein, noch dazu war sie Draco Malfoy in die Arme gelaufen und dieser meinte, er müsse nun ihren Retter spielen und schleppte sie jetzt _in den Schulsprecher- Gemeinschaftsraum!_ Heute war definitiv nicht ihr Tag. Aber schon gar nicht. Resignierend fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal, das es heute nun aber auch wirklich gar nicht gut mit ihr meinte.

Und, was sagt ihr dazu? Ich weiß, das Chap ist nicht lang, aber ich stelle das nächste gleich rein, versprochen!

Liebe Grüße,

eure LaMon


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo, hallo,**

und gleich wieder das nächste Chap!

Viel Spaß damit wünscht euch

Eure LaMon

_**Draco**_

Er musste verrückt geworden sein! Es gab keine andere Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Am besten, er ließ sich gleich in St. Mungo's einliefern, vielleicht konnten sie ihn da noch retten, wenn er rechtzeitig dort aufkreuzte. Er konnte es selbst kaum fassen, was er da tat. Nicht nur, dass er sich Ginnys Geheule angehört hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch _Mitleid_ für sie empfunden! Er, Draco Malfoy, bemitleidete eine wertlose Göre aus einer Familie voller Blutsverräter. Er _musste_ verrückt sein, völlig verrückt! Merlin, wenn irgendjemand von der Sache erfuhr! Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was dann passieren würde. Dann wäre sein Ruf für alle Zeiten dahin. Zum wiederholten Mal verfluchte er an diesem Tag Potter- und Granger noch dazu. Schließlich hatte er dazu immer einen Grund.

Wenigstens hatte Ginny aufgehört, ihm wie eine Verrückte ihre Fäuste ins Rückgrat zu rammen. Autsch, Merlin, morgen würde sein Rücken bestimmt voller blauer Flecken sein. Und alles nur wegen eines liebeskranken, absolut irren und unzurechnungsfähigen Frauenzimmers. Er hatte wirklich das große Los gezogen. Wieso ausgerechnet Weasley? Warum nicht irgendein handzahmes, hübsches Geschöpf, das vor lauter Dankbarkeit, dass er ihr nicht einen Fußtritt verpasst hatte, für zehn Jahre in ein seliges Koma fiel? Aber nein, er hatte natürlich auf die Kratzbürste treffen müssen. Ginny war schon gefährlich, wenn sie sich in einer ausgeglichenen Gemütslage befand, aber _jetzt_… Da waren Hagrids knallrümpfige Kröter im Vergleich zu ihr folgsame Haustierchen, ach was, sogar ein ungarischer Hornschwanz war ein Kuscheltier dagegen. Was hatte er sich da nur aufgehalst. Wieder einmal bemitleidete er sich dafür, dass er der Malfoy'schen Großzügigkeit einfach nicht hatte entkommen können.

Er hoffte inständig, dass ihn niemand sah, wie er mit ihr über die Schulter geworfen durch die Schule eilte. Naja, eilte traf es jetzt nicht so ganz. Ginny war zwar kein Schwergewicht (was jetzt nicht bedeuten sollte, dass sie dick war, oh nein, das keineswegs, sie hatte eine hervorragende Figur- _Halt! Stop! Draco, reiß dich zusammen! Denk nicht einmal weiter! Sie ist __**Weasley**__, also kaum ein normales menschliches Wesen, du wirst doch nicht etwa…Nein, natürlich nicht!! Braver Junge…_), aber mit der Zeit wurde es anstrengend, sie so durch die Gänge zu schleppen.

Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie den Schulsprecher- Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten. Er nannte das Passwort (Granatapfelsirup), trat ein und stellte sie drinnen auf den Boden.

Jammernd richtete sie sich auf und massierte sich den Rücken.

„Mann, Malfoy, lange hätte ich das nicht mehr durchgehalten!", keifte sie.

Toll, dachte sie denn, er etwa??? Die Frau war gut. Als ob es ihm Spaß gemacht hätte, sie wie einen Sack durch die Gegend zu schleppen. Er hatte weiß Merlin Besseres zu tun- im Übrigen auch Besseres, als den Seelentröster für frisch verlassene kleine Mädchen zu spielen. Aber das sagte er nicht. Immerhin hatte er doch eine gute Erziehung- verstand sich ja von selbst für einen Malfoy.

Mittlerweile sah sie sich um. Sie war ja noch nie hier gewesen, obwohl Granger Schulsprecherin war. Er stellte seine Tasche in sein Zimmer. Sie stand immer noch mitten im Raum, wie er durch die offene Tür sehen konnte.

„Setz dich doch!", rief er ihr zu.

Sie machte es sich in dem Sofa vor dem Kamin bequem und zog die Beine hoch.

„Willst du zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Er seufzte. Großartig. Jetzt war er wohl oder übel gezwungen, sich ihrer Isolation von der Außenwelt anzuschließen. Er würde wohl den Hauselfen Bescheid sagen müssen, dass sie Essen in den Schulsprecher- Gemeinschaftsraum bringen sollten. Er klatschte nach seiner Eule und ließ sie eine Nachricht in die Küche bringen.

Als sein Blick auf Ginny fiel, fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male, was er sich da wohl selbst eingebrockt hatte.

Wie hats euch gefallen? Ich weiß, die letzten beiden Kapitel waren nicht gerade sehr spannend, aber ich verspreche auch, es ändert sich bald! Bitte ein bisschen geduldig sein!!!

Liebe Grüße,

eure LaMon


	7. Chapter 7

**Halli hallo,**

ich bins schon wieder und präsentiere euch das nächste Kapitel in dieser überaus tragischen Geschichte! gg

Nein, bin grade in einer totalen Schreibwut, also lasse ich euch die Früchte meiner Arbeit gleich mal zukommen! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Liebe Grüße,

eure LaMon

_**Ginny**_

Malfoy hatte sie tatsächlich in den Schulsprecher- Gemeinschaftsraum geschleppt. Neugierig sah sie sich um. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen, obwohl Hermine auch Schulsprecherin war. Sie wusste nur, dass die Schulsprecher eine eigene Wohneinheit mit eigenem Schlafzimmer, Gemeinschaftsraum und Bad hatten. Aber so hatte sie sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so groß wie der in Gryffindor und auch gleich ausgestattet, aber den Raum benutzten doch nur zwei Leute! Hier ließ es sich leben.

Malfoy war in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und sie stand immer noch da und schaute sich um.

„Setz dich doch!", rief er ihr durch die offene Tür zu.

Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung und machte es sich in dem Sofa vor dem Kamin bequem. Sie zog die Beine hoch und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Im Kamin prasselte ein kleines Feuer.

„Willst du zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, allein der Gedanke an Essen ekelte sie an. Sie dachte, sie würde nie wieder auch nur einen Bissen hinunterbringen.

Malfoy erschien wieder aus seinem Zimmer.

„Die Küche wird das Abendessen hochbringen.", sagte er und nahm in dem Lehnstuhl ihr gegenüber Platz.

Abwartend saß er ihr gegenüber. Sie blieb stumm und umschlang ihre Knie, auf die sie den Kopf legte und einfach in die Flammen starrte. Irgendwie beruhigend, so ein Feuer. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Zu Harry. Zu dem, was er ihr heute gesagt hatte. Dass er keine Beziehung mehr mit ihr wollte. Sie spürte, wie der Kloß in ihrem Hals immer größer wurde und sich die Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Warum war denn keiner da, der sie in den Arm nahm? Mehr brauchte sie doch im Moment nicht! Keine gut gemeinten Ratschläge, keine dummen Sprüche und schon gar keine blöden Fragen wie „Warum hat er denn das gemacht?" oder „Was ist nur mit dem los?" Nein, einfach nur im Arm gehalten werden.

Aber wer sollte das schon tun? Hermine war nicht da und Malfoy… Naja, nicht wirklich. Sie schätzte ihn eben nicht als Tröstertyp ein. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, sich an seiner Brust auszuweinen, erstens wollte sie es auf keinen Fall und zweitens würde er es doch nie so weit kommen lassen.

Also heulte sie einfach weiter und bemitleidete sich selbst dafür, dass sie ganz allein auf dieser grausamen und kalten Welt war.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie neben ihr jemand auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Sie wollte schon verwundert den Kopf heben, als sie spürte, wie sich zwei starke Arme um sie legten.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie zaghaft, ohne ihn anzublicken.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", kam prompt die Antwort. „Und wehe du erzählst das jemandem, dann bist du so was von tot!"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag musste sie wieder unter Tränen lächeln. Um dann nur noch stärker loszuheulen.

Sie konnte sich kaum beruhigen und wurde von einem Weinkrampf nach dem anderen geschüttelt. Sie umklammerte Malfoys Arme und schnappte zwischen einzelnen Schluchzern immer wieder nach Luft.

„Wieso?", schniefte sie. „Wieso nur?"

Verzweifelt warf sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und heulte ihm das Hemd voll.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lang sie so in seinen Armen lag und weinte wie ein Baby. Es erschien ihr endlos lang. Als ihre Tränen endlich versiegt waren, fühlte sie sich erschöpft und leer. Es kam ihr ohnehin alles trostlos, leer und tot vor- ohne Harry. Sie begann wieder zu schniefen.

„Oh nein, du flennst nicht schon wieder los!", vernahm sie Malfoys Stimme. Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und war sich in die andere Ecke des Sofas. Sie umarmte ein Kissen und verzog trotzig das Gesicht.

„Ich kann tun, was ich will!", schoss sie patzig zurück.

Seine grauen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Schluss, hörst du? Schluss. Wenn ich mich schon um dich kümmere, dann kann ich dir auch wenigstens sagen, wann du heulen sollst und wann nicht. Und du hast heute schon den halben Tag geweint. Wenn du hier keinen Ton von dir gibst und stattdessen nur flennst, schleife ich dich persönlich an den Haaren zu Potter nach Gryffindor zurück." Er klang ernst. Sie beschloss, lieber nichts zu riskieren und kaute nur stumm an ihrer Unterlippe. Wow, er konnte ganz schön autoritär klingen. Das hatte sie gar nicht gewusst. Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine langen blonden Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fielen. Er sah irgendwie müde und abgespannt aus.

Morgen kriegt ihr dann die nächsten beiden Kapitel, versprochen! Und die Geschichte… na ja, ich verrat euch nichts, ihr müsst euch ein wenig gedulden. Aber ich sag euch so viel, dass das Ganze jetzt spannender wird….

Liebe Grüße,

eure LaMon


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo wieder mal!**

Jaja, ich weiß, ich bins schon wieder (und ich hab auch nichts anderes zu tun- na ja eigentlich schon, aber—egal!)

Vielen Dank an DieGinny, Cynestra, Sarah, julikchen und Yuna200 für eure lieben Reviews!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch eure

LaMon

_**Draco**_

In was war er da nur hineingeraten! Er war weich geworden, das war passiert. Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können? Ihm, Draco Malfoy, Slytherinprinz, Herzensbrecher- wobei er zugegebenermaßen doch nichts dafür konnte, dass er dermaßen göttlich war, dass sämtliche Mädchen ihm zu Füßen lagen. Und ausgerechnet er hatte sich von einer heulenden Ginny Weasley erweichen lassen. _Das ging gar nicht! _Wenn das bekannt wurde- und in Hogwarts verbreiteten sich Gerüchte schnell, _sehr_ schnell- dann war er geliefert. Sein Ruf war dann den Bach runter, ganz gleich wie absolut göttlich er nun aussah. Ach, es wurde doch viel zu viel Wert auf Kleinigkeiten gelegt. Doch wenn die Sache so weiterging wie bisher, dann saß er bald ziemlich in der Patsche. Das musste er ändern. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, wie, aber er musste schleunigst etwas unternehmen. Und irgendetwas würde ihm schon einfallen. Ein Malfoy war noch nie um irgendetwas verlegen gewesen. _Ts_, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er aus der ganzen Sache nicht irgendeinen Nutzen ziehen konnte.

Sein Blick ruhte auf der zusammengekauerten Ginny. Sie hatte unweigerlich etwas Anziehendes in ihrer Hilflosigkeit. Ihm war schon früher aufgefallen, dass die kleine Weasley gar nicht so schlecht aussah, nein, man konnte sie durchaus als attraktiv bezeichnen. Und er war zweifellos qualifiziert das zu beurteilen. Soweit er das einschätzen konnte, hatte sie auch eine überaus gute Figur. Schade nur, dass die die meiste Zeit von diesen weiten Umhängen verhüllt wurde.

Sie kauerte immer noch schweigend auf dem Sofa. Mittlerweile wurde ihm die Situation unangenehm. Er musste etwas unternehmen- und zwar _jetzt_! Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und flugs stand eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey mit zwei Gläsern auf dem Tisch. Ginny sah interessiert auf. Er schenkte die beiden Gläser voll und schob ihr eines zu.

„Ich denke, nach diesem Tag können wir beide einen Schluck vertragen.", meinte er und hob sein Glas, um ihr zu zuprosten.

Abwartend sah sie ihn an, dann setzte sie das Glas an die Lippen und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Sie hustete kurz und schlug sich gegen die Brust. Der Whiskey hatte ihr die Tränen in die Augen getrieben, aber sie verzog keine Miene. Er folgte ihrem Beispiel- es konnte doch nicht sein, dass eine Sechzehnjährige so mir nichts, dir nichts ein Glas Feuerwhsikey auf ex trank und er nicht. Das ging gegen seine Ehre und seine Ehre war ihm heilig.

„Noch eins.", forderte sie mit rauer Stimme.

Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue. Das hatte er von ihr nicht erwartet. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht das brave Mädchen, für das er sie hielt? Nun ja, ihm sollte es recht sein. Immerhin versprach der Abend doch noch interessant zu werden. Er war ja mal gespannt, was weiter geschah. Er schenkte nach. Sie trank ihr Glas wieder mit einem Zug leer. Diesmal hustete sie nicht. Dabei musste selbst er sich bemühen, den Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken, obwohl er- er wollte ja keineswegs unbescheiden sein, aber Tatsachen musste man einfach ins Auge sehen- durchaus geeicht war. Die kleine Weasley überraschte ihn immer mehr.

Der Alkohol hatte ihr Gesicht gerötet (war es wirklich nur der Alkohol?) und eine zauberhafte Röte auf ihre Wangen geschickt. Ihre grünen Augen glänzten im Feuerschein. Sie sah richtiggehend reizend aus, mehr als reizend. Nahezu verführerisch. Er leerte sein Glas ebenfalls. Er begann sie mit anderen Augen zu betrachten. Sie _war_ verführerisch. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. Sie rutschte nicht zu Seite. Schweigend griff sie nach der Flasche und füllte nach. Sie stießen an und sahen sich tief in die Augen, ehe sie ihre Gläser leerten. Mutiger geworden legte er seinen Arm um sie. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er spürte, wie der Alkohol zu wirken begann.

Verdammt, er saß hier mit _Ginny Weasley_! War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Aber sie sah wirklich verdammt gut aus und in ihrer Hilflosigkeit hatte sie etwas Verführerisches an sich, dem er sich nur schwerlich widersetzen konnte. Und er fühlte sich an diesem Abend definitiv nicht in der Lage, einen Kampf gegen sein schwaches Fleisch auszufechten. Also versuchte er es gar nicht, sondern erlag vollständig der süßen Versuchung. Vorsichtig begann er, über ihr seidig weiches Haar zu streichen. Sie zuckte unter seiner Berührung nicht zusammen, sondern drückte sich noch fester an ihn. Er tastete nach ihrer Hand und umschlang ihre Finger mit den seinen. Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht an und sah ihn mit solch einer Unschuld an, dass es ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Verdammt, ihr fixierender Blick aus ihren tiefen grünen Augen elektrisierte ihn. Langsam näherte er sich ihr, ganz vorsichtig, und doch zielstrebig. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe ihre Lippen aufeinandertrafen. Zärtlich liebkoste er sie, bis sie den Kuss erwiderte. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Unterlippe, bis sie ihren Mund öffnete und der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. Er zog sie fest an sich, ohne aufzuhören, sie zu küssen, und drängte sie tiefer in die Kissen hinab. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. Und immer noch küssten sie sich atemlos. Doch irgendwann lösten sie sich von einander und holten Luft. Unverwandt sahen sie sich an und ihre Augen glühten. Ginny streckte die Arme aus und zog sein Gesicht wieder zu sich hinab. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. Wusste sie, was sie ihm da antat? Dass sie solch eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte, hatte er nicht im Geringsten geahnt. Er fuhr mit den Lippen ihren Hals entlang und sie lehnte sich wohlig seufzend zurück.

Der Abend hatte eindeutig eine Wendung nach seinem Geschmack vollzogen. Er richtete sich halb auf und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Sie sah ihn aus glühenden Augen an. Ihr Blick erinnerte an glühenden Phosphor. Er erwiderte ihren fixierenden Blick. Täuschte er sich, oder lag in ihrem Blick eindeutig Verlangen? Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr hinab und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie umschlang ihn nur noch fester. Ja, es war eindeutig Verlangen. Es hätte ihn auch sehr stark gewundert, wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre. Welche Frau konnte Draco Malfoy schließlich schon widerstehen? Eben. Keine einzige. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Bluse und verweilte auf ihrem Bauch. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Bauchdecke unter ihren

Atemzügen rasch hob und senkte. Seine Haut begann vor Verlangen zu kribbeln. Er küsste sie noch leidenschaftlicher und sie erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Intensität. Sie begann, zärtlich an seinem Hals zu knabbern und entlockte ihm damit ein Stöhnen. Was tat sie ihm da bloß an! Er schob seine Hand unter ihre Bluse und begann langsam, aber bestimmt die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Wohlgemerkt mit nur einer Hand! Tja, daran erkannte man eben den Meister. Wie gesagt, Tatsachen sollte man nicht totschweigen und diese Tatsache stand wohl unumstößlich fest. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern schob ihm gleichfalls das Hemd hoch. Ihre Hände wanderten von seinem Rücken nach vorne und zielstrebig begann sie, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er biss sie zärtlich in den Nacken, sie grub ihm im Gegenzug ihre Fingernägel in den Rücken. Energisch schob er ihr die Bluse über die Schultern und betrachtete sie, wie sie im BH vor ihm lag. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sie hatte eine umwerfende Figur. Sie wirkte beinahe durchsichtig, so dünn war sie. Unter gierigen Küssen erhoben sie sich und er schob sie bestimmt in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Dabei wanderte seine Hände über ihren Rücken abwärts und kamen auf ihren Hüften zu liegen. Er fuhr den Saum ihres Rockes entlang und öffnete die Knöpfe. Dann streifte er ihr das im Moment ziemlich überflüssige Kleidungsstück über die Hüften. Sie stand nun in Unterwäsche vor ihm. Seine Erwartungen hatten sich übertroffen. Sie erschien ihm wie eine Veela, zerbrechlich, wunderschön, magisch und höchst erotisch. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, während ihre Finger scheu, aber dennoch bestimmt über seine Brust abwärts wanderten und sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machten. Er verstand die Aufforderung und entledigte sich seiner Hose. Unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen drückte er sie auf das Bett. Sie sanken in die Kissen und vergaßen alles um sich herum.

Später kuschelte sie sich wortlos an ihn und schloss die Augen. Ihre ruhigen Atemzüge verrieten ihm, dass sie bald darauf eingeschlafen war. Er dachte über das nach, was gerade passiert war. Sie hatten kein einziges Wort geredet. Er lag grübelnd im Dunkeln mit einer schlafenden Ginny im Arm. Vorsichtig strich er über ihre seidiges Haar. Er war überrascht, dass er sich mit ihr jetzt in einer solchen Situation wiederfand. Er hatte durchaus nichts gegen nette Abende, aber dieser war doch auch für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich. Ungewöhnlich, aber durchaus interessant und überaus angenehm. Er hatte die kleine Weasley eindeutig unterschätzt. Sie war definitiv nicht das brave Mädchen, das sie immer zu sein schien. Im Gegenteil, das hatte er in den letzten Stunden erkennen müssen. Er war von dieser Entwicklung durchaus nicht enttäuscht, er war sogar sehr zufrieden damit, hatte der Abend doch überaus angenehm für ihn geendet. Damit schlief er endgültig ein.

Wie hats euch gefallen? Draco hat jetzt wohl wieder seinen Malfoy'schen Status erreicht, oder? Er ist und bleibt eben doch unser böser Junge (warum stehen wir eigentlich immer auf die bösen Jungs und nicht auf die netten?? – blöde Frage, ich weiß…)

Liebe Grüße,

LaMon


	9. Chapter 9

Und jetzt wieder mal Ginny….

Viel Spaß,

LaMon

_**Ginny**_

Sie saß zusammengekauert auf Malfoys Sofa. Er sah sie grübelnd an. Sie fragte sich, wieso um alles in der Welt er das wohl getan hatte? Seit wann war Malfoy so etwas wie ein netter Mensch? Nein, da steckte mit Sicherheit irgendetwas dahinter. Aber wie schon gesagt, in der Not frisst der Teufel eben Fliegen. Sie musste im Moment eben mit Malfoy vorlieb nehmen. Immerhin besser als nichts. Sie kaute auf einer Haarsträhne herum, während sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus. Seine Stirn war grübelnd hochgezogen und er starrte sie nachdenklich an. Was er wohl gerade dachte? Irgendwie war die ganze Situation absurd, völlig absurd. Da saßen sie und Malfoy nun in einem Raum und das ganze, ohne sich zu bekriegen.

Sie erinnerte sich an seinen energischen Befehl, als sie wieder zu weinen anfangen wollte. Er hatte ganz schön autoritär geklungen. So stark. Sie beobachtete ihn scheu. Ob er sie wohl in den Arm nehmen würde? Sie würde sich gerne an seine Schulter lehnen, ob er nun Malfoy war oder nicht, sie sehnte sich nun nach einer starken Schulter zum Anlehnen, basta. Wenn Harry schon nicht da war. Sie spürte, wie ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und schluckte sie tapfer hinunter. Sie hatte keinerlei Lust, dass Malfoy seine Drohung wahr machte und sie tatsächlich an den Haaren nach Gryffindor zurückzerrte.

Er zauberte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch. Interessiert besah sie die Flasche. Sie zögerte nicht, als er ihr ein Glas anbot und leerte es in einem Zug. Immerhin hatte sie fünf Brüder, da hatte sie gelernt, zu trinken- auch wenn ihre Eltern das nicht wissen durften. Sie verlangte Nachschub. Als sie das Glas erneut ansetzte, registrierte sie, wie er überrascht die Augenbrauen hob, allerdings anerkennend lächelte. Wie, hatte er ihr nicht zugetraut, dass sie trinken konnte? So brav war sie doch auch wieder nicht! Sie betrachtete ihn, wie er da mit dem Glas in der Hand in dem Lehnstuhl saß und sie ebenfalls beobachtete. Gespannt wartete sie ab, was er jetzt wohl machen würde.

Schließlich stand er auf und kam zu ihr auf das Sofa. Sie rückte nicht zur Seite, sondern griff nach der Flasche und schenkte ihnen nach. Sie wollte jetzt trinken. Sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken. Sie wollte vergessen.

Sie schmiegte sich näher an ihn und sie spürte, wie er seinen Arm um sie legte. Der Alkohol verbreitete wohlige Wärme in ihrem Bauch und sie fühlte, wie sie entspannt wurde. Als er ihr über das Haar strich, jagte ihr ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinab. Sie drückte sich enger an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Sie sog seinen Duft ein und musste feststellen, dass er wirklich gut roch. Warum war ihr das nie früher aufgefallen? Sie begann sich, in seiner Umarmung zu entspannen und wandte sich ihm zu. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sie meinte in sturmgrauen Fluten zu versinken. Sein Blick ging ihr unter die Haut. Sie spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde und befeuchtete nervös mit der Zungenspitze ihre Lippen. Immer noch sah er ihr unverwandt in die Augen. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Bann gezogen. Da zog er sie langsam zu sich und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Herz begann noch wilder zu schlagen und ihr Gehirn schien kurzzeitig auszusetzen. Sie glühte. Endlich trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und seine Berührung war erst sanft und zärtlich, als sie aber seinen Kuss erwiderte, wurde er leidenschaftlich. Sie versanken in den Kissen und die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Sie verlor jeglichen Bezug zur Gegenwart und wollte, dass dieser Augenblick nie verging. Sie fuhr ihm durch sein Haar, spielte mit seinen blonden Strähnen. Sie konnte nicht genug von ihm kriegen. Sie drängte sich stärker an ihn. Er erwiderte ihre Leidenschaft. Als er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, durchzuckte sie eine Hitzewelle. Sanft wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper und als er sachte begann, ihre Bluse zu öffnen, biss sie ihn zärtlich in den Hals. Sie begann ebenfalls, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Unter sich gegenseitig verzehrenden Küssen schwankten sie in sein Schlafzimmer und verstreuten ihre Klamotten auf dem ganzen Weg dorthin. Schließlich sanken sie in die weichen Kissen und die Zeit schien sich um das Tausendfache zu dehnen. Sie umarmte ihn fest.

Sie lag dann in seinen Armen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Als ihr seine ruhigen Atemzüge verrieten, dass er eingeschlafen war, starrte sie noch lange in die Dunkelheit, während ihr stumm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte mit Malfoy geschlafen- _Malfoy_. Was war sie nur für eine Schlampe. Und sie hatte ihn dazu noch provoziert. Wie hatte sie nur so weit gehen können? Was würde nur Harry von ihr halten? Sie weinte bitterlich. Sie hatte alles falsch gemacht. Gegen Morgen fiel sie endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

julikchen: Ja, ich weiß, sie heult schon wieder. Verspreche aber hoch und heilig, dass sich das bald ändert. Man muss allerdings bedenken, dass Harry am selben Tag mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat und sie dann zusätzlich noch mit Malfoy im Bett landet- sie befindet sich also in einer Ausnahmesituation. Hab mir deinen Rat aber zu Herzen genommen! Hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter 

Was haltet ihr von der Wendung in der Geschichte?

Soll sie dann zwischenzeitlich wieder mit Harry anbandeln oder sich gleich in eine Affäre mit Draco stürzen? Schreibt mir euren Favoriten, dann berücksichtige ich es in den nächsten Kapiteln!

Freue mich schon auf eure Reviews!

Liebe Grüße,

LaMon


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo,**

Danke für die Reviews an DieGinny und Moondancer.

Eure lieben Reviews bauen mich so auf, dass ich die meiste Zeit vor dem Rechner sitze und wie blöde tippe. Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die Resultate!

So, jetzt geht es aber mit Draco und Ginny weiter…

Liebe Grüße,

LaMon

_**Draco**_

Er erwachte, als sich neben ihm jemand regte. Ginny. Sie schien war anscheinend schon länger wach als er. „Guten Morgen.", meinte er, als er sich lächelnd zu ihr umdrehte. Sie sah ihn unsicher aus großen grünen Augen an. Sie schluckte. „Was ist nur passiert?", fragte sie leise, während eine Träne langsam aus ihrem Augenwinkel trat und ihre Nasenspitze entlangrollte. „Was habe ich nur getan?" Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht gleich auszurasten. Frauen! Er würde sie nie verstehen. Da verbrachte man eine wunderschöne Nacht miteinander und am nächsten Morgen machten sie bereits wieder Probleme. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und erwiderte nichts. Er würde einfach schweigen. Damit war er hoffentlich auf der sicheren Seite. Neben ihm heulte Ginny herzzerreißend los. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Kopfkissen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Zwischendurch drangen unverständliche Worte gedämpft durch den Polster. Langsam nahm er das Ganze persönlich. Da verbrachten sie eine schöne Nacht miteinander und am nächsten Morgen hatte sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu heulen. Was sollte das denn? Was sprach denn dagegen, den Tag gleich schön zu beginnen, wie er geendet hatte? Er warf einen Blick auf das weinende rothaarige Wesen neben sich. So attraktiv war sie im Moment auch nicht. Außerdem sah er es nicht gerade als Kompliment, dass sie neben ihm im Bett aufwachte und gleich darauf in Tränen ausbrach. Das war wohl eher das Gegenteil. Und ihr Verhalten kratzte enorm an seinem Ego. Die Nacht konnte doch nicht so schrecklich gewesen sein. Was hieß hier überhaupt, _konnte_… er wusste, dass sie es nicht gewesen _war_. Vielleicht sollte er mit ihr reden. Es war zumindest einen Versuch wert.

„Ginny?" Er dachte, dass es angesichts der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, sinnvoller war, sie mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen.

Sie schluchzte immer noch und wandte nicht einmal den Kopf, als er sie ansprach. Er seufzte verhalten auf. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Sanft fasste er sie bei der Schulter. „Ginny, sieh mich an."

Sie hob ihr Gesicht ein wenig an und sah ihn aus einem Vorhang von rotem Haar an.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sie begann erneut zu weinen.

Er warf einen genervten Blick zur Decke. Langsam reichte es ihm.

„Wieso weinst du?" Seine Stimme klang schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Das kann dir egal sein!", schoss sie patzig zurück, während sie immer noch von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

Er spürte, wie die berühmte und gefürchtete Malfoy'sche Wut in ihm hochstieg. Er atmete tief aus und ein. Ganz ruhig, Draco, ganz ruhig. Du darfst jetzt nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Am liebsten hätte er sie so lange gebeutelt, bis sie ihm sagte, was mit ihr los war. Aber er vermutete, dass sie dann erst recht kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln würde. Somit fiel diese schöne und überaus praktische Alternative weg. Er hatte wie bereits erwähnt absolut kein Problem damit, Gewalt anzuwenden, wenn es um ihn persönlich ging. Und in diesem Fall ging es eindeutig um seine Person. Er war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass er damit nur noch mehr Probleme heraufbeschwören würde. Und im Moment hatte er davon wahrlich genug. Er versuchte es noch einmal mit Konversation.

„Ginny, worum geht es?"

Sie weinte noch stärker. „Es war ein Fehler!", brachte sie mühsam unter Schluchzen heraus. „Ein schrecklicher Fehler! Was wird nur Harry denken?" Er musste sich beherrschen um ihr nicht das Kissen auf den Kopf zu schlagen, und er meinte schlagen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Schon wieder Potter! Konnte sie den Typen nicht einfach vergessen? Sogar jetzt machte ihm der Goldjunge Probleme! Er hasste ihn noch mehr als sonst- wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Langsam hatte er kein Interesse mehr an diesen Kindereien. Es war verdammt noch mal nicht sein Problem, dass Potter wieder mal herumsponn! Und wenn sie damit nicht klar kam, dann sollte sie bitte schön wen anderes belästigen, aber nicht ihn. Und vor allem nicht am frühen Morgen. Außerdem hatte Potty sie verlassen, also konnte sie tun, was sie wollte. Gut, das hatte sie doch getan. Aber warum hatte sie jetzt Gewissensbisse? Und bitte- es war direkt Blaspehmie, wenn sie in seinen Armen um Potter trauerte. Es war ja wohl allgemein anerkannte Tatsache, dass der- Junge- der- immer- noch- lebte- und- andauernd- den – Helden- spielen- musste ihm, Draco Malfoy, nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Er, Draco war schließlich ein Gott, und Potter- wie konnte man es nett ausdrücken? Moment mal wieso eigentlich nett, wenn man doch nur Tatsachen aussprach? Er war ein Gott und Potter ein lächerlicher, kümmerlicher kleiner Wurm. Was hatte sie also um alles in der Welt für ein Problem?

Wealsey machte immer noch keinerlei Anstalten, mit dem überaus nervenden Geheule aufzuhören und sie schien auch keineswegs an einer Unterhaltung interessiert zu sein. Er wollte einfach nur duschen und sehnte sich nach einem schönen und reichhaltigen Frühstück. Für weibliche Zicken hatte er momentan weder Verständnis noch die Muße, sich freiwillig damit zu quälen.Also stand er auf und ließ die weinende Ginny in seinem Bett zurück.

„Ich gehe mal unter die Dusche, Weasley. Verzeih mir, aber ich habe Hunger und will so schnell wie möglich in die Große Halle hinunter. Wir sehen uns spätestens dort." Mit diesen Worten verließ er sein Zimmer und ging ins Bad.

Und gleich kommt das nächste Kapitel...


	11. Chapter 11

**So meine Lieben,**

Ich will nicht lange reden. Jetzt geht es weiter mit Ginny!

Liebe Grüße,

LaMon

_**Ginny**_

Sie wachte auf und fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Draco lag neben ihr und schlief noch. Was hatte sie da nur getan? Was hatte sie sich dabei überhaupt gedacht? Verdammt, es war _Malfoy_! Und sie war mit ihm gleich in die Kiste gesprungen. Was würde Harry nur von ihr denken? Er wäre sicherlich wütend und maßlos enttäuscht von ihr, wenn er von der ganzen Sache erfuhr. Und er würde glauben, dass sie ihn nicht geliebt hatte. _Hatte?_ Aber sie liebte ihn ja immer noch! So sehr, dass es wehtat. Aber warum hatte sie dann mit Malfoy geschlafen?_ Weil du allein warst, einsam und dich einfach nach Zärtlichkeit und Trost gesehnt hast!_ Meldete sich in ihrem Kopf ein dünnes Stimmchen zu Wort. Aber warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? _Weil er da war_. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! Wollte ihr die Stimme etwas weismachen, dass sie ihm in ihrer Hilflosigkeit einfach erlegen war? _Ganz genau._ Ach, sei doch endlich still, ewige Besserwisserin.

Aber wie hatte ihr das passieren können? Es war falsch gewesen, ganz und gar falsch, ein schlimmer, böser Fehler. Sie wickelte sich in die Decke.

Neben ihr regte sich Draco Malfoy. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und meinte strahlend: „Guten Morgen!" Sie sah ihn nur stumm an, während sich eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel stahl und über ihre Nasenspitze hinabrollte. Sie schluckte. „Was ist nur passiert? Was habe ich nur getan?" Und dann wurde sie schon von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Kissen. Sie schluchzte bitterlich. Es war alles aus. Harry würde sie auch niemals wieder auch nur eines Blickes würdigen und Ron und Hermine wären einfach wahnsinnig enttäuscht von ihr. Und sie selbst? Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihrer Schwäche nachgegeben hatte und in seinen Armen Trost gesucht hatte. _Ausgerechnet Malfoy!_ Wieso nur? Wieso war das Leben so ungerecht? Erst verließ sie der Junge, den sie abgöttisch liebte, brach ihr damit das Herz und dann schief sie sofort mit dem Kerl, der sie und ihre Familie- und ihre Freunde- aus tiefstem Herzen verachtete und niemals auch nur eine Gelegenheit ausließ, sie das spüren zu lassen. _Aber gib doch wenigstens zu, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und er ist wirklich sexy!_ Das dünne Stimmchen meldete sich wieder zu Wort. Und klang bei seiner letzten Bemerkung beinahe schmachtend. Verräterin! Miese, elende Verräterin! _Und so ein gewaltiger Fehler war es doch nicht wirk…_ Halt doch endlich die Klappe! Sie weinte noch heftiger.

„Ginny!", drang Dracos Stimme sanft an ihr Ohr. Sie fühlte seine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie grub sich noch tiefer in das Kissen. Die ganze Situation war ihr absolut unangenehm. Verdammt, was hatte sie nur gemacht!

„Ginny, sieh mich an." Sie hob ihr Gesicht um wenige Zentimeter an. Ihr langes Haar fiel ihr wie ein wirrer roter Vorhang vor das Gesicht und sie starrte ihn durch einige Strähnen hindurch an. Was wollte er denn? Sah er denn nicht, dass die Situation so nicht auch schon schlimm genug war? Musste er da auch noch unbedingt _reden_? Echt, der Typ raubte ihr noch den letzten Nerv! Es reichte doch die Tatsache, dass sie nackt in einem Bett lagen. _Nackt! Mit Draco Malfoy! Aahhhhhhhhh!_ Schlimmer ging es wohl kaum.

„Was hast du denn?" Er gab wohl nie auf. Sie spürte, wie die Verzweiflung noch mehr in ihr aufstieg und weinte noch heftiger.

„Wieso weinst du?", fragte er scharf. Sie zuckte zusammen. Da hatte er also mit ihr geschlafen und behandelte sie dann am nächsten Morgen mit eisiger Kälte. Was hatte sie denn sonst von ihm erwartet? Eine Liebeserklärung??? Na großartig, jetzt zählte sie auch schon zu Malfoys Betthäschen. Wie auch immer, Rechenschaft war sie ihm noch lange keine schuldig.

„Das kann dir egal sein!", schoss sie patzig zurück, während sie immer noch von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. _Harry_! Wieso nur?

„Was wird Harry nur von mir denken? Was hab ich nur getan? Wieso?", schniefte sie. Sie bemitleidete sich wieder einmal selbst. Das Leben war doch so grausam zu ihr. Erst schickte es ihr Harry und dann geriet sie direkt an Malfoy und wachte nackt in einem Bett mit ihm auf. Konnte es das Schicksal nicht einmal gut mit ihr meinen? Sie weinte lauthals.

Plötzlich registrierte sie, wie er das Bett verließ. Hatte er etwa vor, sie hier wie eine Mätresse alleine zu lassen? Anscheinend schon. Sie hörte, wie er durch das Zimmer zur Tür ging.

„Ich gehe mal unter die Dusche, Weasley. Verzeih mir, aber ich habe Hunger und will so schnell wie möglich in die Große Halle hinunter. Wir sehen uns spätestens dort." Er klang vollkommen gleichgültig. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und sie blieb allein in seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer zurück. Erneut stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Er behandelte sie tatsächlich so, als sei sie eines seiner unzähligen Betthäschen! Das konnte er ihr doch nicht antun! Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Sie war vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Malfoy war bekannt dafür, dass er mit seinen Eroberungen prahlte. Jetzt war sie nicht nur Harry Potters Exfreundin, sondern hatte sich auch gleich in die lange Reihe von Malfoys Onenightstands eingereiht. Schlimmer hatte es wirklich nicht kommen können.

Sie setzte sich auf. Sie wollte weg sein, bevor er aus dem Bad kam. Sie hatte keinerlei Lust, ihm erneut unter die Augen zu treten, also suchte sie hastig ihre Klamotten zusammen, zog sich rasch an und verließ die Wohnung der Schulsprecher.

Das war also die etwas verkrampfte Situation, wenn man neben dem „falschen" (oder vielleicht doch nicht so falsch? ; ) ) Typen aufwacht.

Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews!

Ihr könnt mir immer noch euren Favoriten schicken- Draco oder Harry? Soll das mit Draco eine einmalige Episode geblieben sein oder soll mehr daraus werden? Soll sie Harry komplett streichen oder soll er doch noch eine Rolle in ihrem Leben spielen? Ich hab bis jetzt zwei Antworten gekriegt, dabei ist Draco eindeutig Favorit und Harry eher verhasst. Aber schreibt mir weiter, ich freue mich!

julikchen: So, das war jetzt das letzte Mal, dass sie geheult hat. Aber ich dachte, in dieser Situation passt es noch. Jetzt ist aber endgültig damit Schluss!

Ich freu mich schon auf eure Vorschläge!

Liebe Grüße,

LaMon


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

Hehe, 30 Reviews! Jetzt gibt's auch gleich das nächste Kapitel.

Vielen lieben Dank für eure lieben Reviews an DieGinny, Moondancer, julikchen, ginn43, Yuna200, Gifty, Saphira00 und Sapentia.

Wies aussieht, sind alle für Draco (gut, das ist allerdings nachzuvollziehen). Ich kann euch beruhigen, er ist auch mein Favorit!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich schon auf eure Reviews!

Liebe Grüße,

eure LaMon

_**Draco**_

Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, war sie verschwunden. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte ihre Gesellschaft zwar durchaus als angenehm und nett empfunden, aber mit ihrer Heulerei war sie doch ziemlich anstrengend geworden. Warum mussten Frauen immer alles so kompliziert machen? Er war ganz froh, dass sie weg war, so hatte er jetzt wenigstens wieder seine Ruhe. Er machte sich fertig und ging in die Große Halle zum Frühstück hinunter. Dort traf er auf Blaise Zabini. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte, allerdings schlief das Gespräch wie jeden Morgen recht schnell ein. Sie waren einfach beide definitiv keine Morgenmenschen. Er war vollauf zufrieden, wenn er morgens seinen Kaffee andächtig und in Frieden trinken konnte, ohne ständig reden und zuhören zu müssen. Er ließ seinen Blick zum Gryffindortisch schweifen. Sie war nicht da. Naja, ihm konnte es ja auch gleich sein- war es ja auch. Sie hatten eine schöne Nacht miteinander verbracht, aber mehr war da gewiss nicht gewesen. Er hatte sie über den Verlust von Potter hinweggetröstet, sie hatte ihm den Abend versüßt. Klare Verhältnisse also.

Plötzlich erregte etwas am Nachbartisch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Potter und Wesley schienen einige Probleme zu haben. Ja, sie hatten eindeutig Probleme. Sie stritten so laut, dass er ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit ohne große Anstrengungen mit anhören konnte. „Du hast Schluss gemacht?", schrie Weasley gerade drohend.

Potter hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ron, beruhige dich", versuchte er einzuwenden. „Ich BIN ruhig!"

„Ich fand, es war nicht länger ehrlich mit ihr zusammen zu sein."

„Aber du hattest nichts dagegen, dich ein halbes Jahr mit ihr zu amüsieren, ja?" Merlin, Weasley war ja mächtig sauer.

„Ron, so war das nicht!", verteidigte sich Potter schwach. „Ich will jetzt einfach keine Beziehung mehr."

„Hast du eigentlich schon mal an sie gedacht, statt immer nur an dich?", zischte der Rotschopf wütend.

„Denkst du, mir ist es leicht gefallen?", schnappte Potter zurück.

„Allerdings." Weasleys Stimme klang so schneidend wie ein frisch geschärftes Schwert.

„Im Übrigen betrifft die Sache nicht dich, sondern deine Schwester."

_Das war eindeutig ein Fehler, Potter. _Weasleys Augen wurden dunkel und seine Kiefermuskulatur verkrampfte sich zusehends. Er war wohl kurz davor, auf Potter loszugehen und ihn so lange zu schlagen, bis der Goldjunge in seinem eigenen Blut lag und sich vor Schmerzen wand. Hm, irgendwie ließ ihn diese Vorstellung selbstzufrieden lächeln. Den Gedanken musste er auskosten. Jammerschade nur, dass seine momentane Illusion nie real werden würde.

Weasley hatte nicht die Beherrschung verloren.

„Ganz richtig, sie ist meine Schwester. Und wenn du sie verletzt, dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun. Und genau das ist jetzt der Fall." So viel Courage hätte er dem Jungen gar nicht zugetraut. Da konnte Potter sich mal ein Beispiel nehmen. Der trat nie für irgendetwas ein, außer er konnte mal wieder den Helden spielen. Sein Geltungsdrang war schon geradezu peinlich.

Ron hatte sich derweil umgedreht und verließ die Große Halle. Schade, somit war die Prügelei wohl hinfällig. Dabei hatte er sich schon so darauf gefreut, dass der Junge- der- dummerweise- immer- noch- nicht- abgetreten- war- sondern- weiterhin- die- Welt- mit- seinem- Heldengetue- quälte endlich mal Schläge einstecken würde. Er hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, Potter mal in einem dunklen Gang zu zeigen, was er von ihm hielt. Doch dummerweise hatte diese Nervensäge das Glück immer auf ihrer Seite. Aber es gab doch noch andere Methoden, als ihn heimlich zusammenzuschlagen. Regelmäßige Konfrontationen beim Quidditch machten doch auch Spaß. Oder in Snapes Unterricht.

Er beendete sein Frühstück und machte sich mit Blaise auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wie hats gefallen? Bitte wieder ein paar kleine Reviews! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hallo ihr Lieben!!**

So, jetzt bekommt ihr mal ein längeres Kapitel ;)- es war nicht meine Absicht, euch andauernd mit so kurzen Kapitelchen hinzuhalten reumütigdreinschau

Ich arbeite jetzt schon am nächsten Kapitel, komme allerdings nicht so recht weiter. Ich muss noch daran feilen und mir überlegen, wie es weitergehen soll. Es kann also etwas dauern, bis das nächste Chap online ist.

Vielen Dank wieder für eure lieben Reviews!!!

**Gifty:** Oohhhh, dir gefallen meine Formulierungen wirklich?? Wow! Danke! Hab mich total darüber gefreut!! Und ja, ich verspreche, die nächsten Chaps werden länger- riesengroßes Hexenehrenwort- wenn ich wortbrüchig werde, komme ich auf der Stelle nach Askaban! Ich werde mich von nun an redlich bemühen 

**DieGinny:** Freut mich, dass dir die Idee gefallen- ich fand die Vorstellung auch ganz lustig, dass Harry mal von Ron eins drüberbekommt. Mann, langsam krieg ich Angst mit euren Kitzeldrohungen!!! Verspreche, mich in Zukunft zu bessern betretenaufdietastaturschau

**Moondancer: **Hab mich total über deine Euphorie gefreut! Ich hoffe, dass ich dir weiterhin so fleißig neue Kapiteln liefern kann- ich werde mich bemühen 

**sarah:** Vielen vielen vielen Dank für deine aufbauenden Worte!! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass euch meine Formulierungen so gefallen!! Danke, es tut gut, mal zu hören, dass der Stil gefällt! Hehe, Harry ist eine ziemliche Jammergestalt, gelt? Ich kann ihn auch nicht ausstehen…. Oops, war das jetzt ein bisschen parteiisch?

**julikchen:** Die Spiele werden definitiv beginnen, ich muss wie gesagt noch etwas mehr Denkarbeit reinstecken- momentan etwas schwierig, weil ich von Aminosäuren terrorisiert werde und mir bald die Glykolyse und andere Stoffwechselwege im Nacken sitzen. Aber ich bemühe mich, dass ich bald einen entsprechenden Geistesblitz in das nächste Worddokument hacke. Ich hab schon eine vage Vorstellung, die allerdings noch ausreifen muss. Sag mal, genügt dir Ron für den Anfang auch? Ich will mir die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Harry und Draco noch für später aufheben, wenn die Sache so richtig zwischen Ginny und Draco läuft?

Ooohhh, dir gefällt mein Schreibstil! Danke!!! Hab mittlerweile ein richtig bescheuertes Dauergrinsen im Gesicht, weil ich mich deswegen nicht mehr einkriege- ich könnte dich für das liebe Lob einfach knuddeln!!!

P.S: Das mit dem Knuddeln gilt euch allen, die ihr so fleißig und treu reviewt!!

P.P.S: Und an alle Schwarzleser: Ich würde mich wirklich wirklich über ein paar nette Worte freuen- es muss ja jetzt kein ellenlanges Review sein- reichen ja drei Worte.

So, jetzt hab ich aber endgültig genug gefaselt und überlasse euch dem nächsten Kapitel 

Viel Spaß und ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews!

Viele liebe Grüße.

Eure LaMon

_**Draco**_

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen, ohne dass er Ginny Weasley über den Weg lief. Man musste allerdings auch dazu sagen, dass er ihre Gesellschaft nicht unbedingt suchte. Aber er sah sie weder in den Pausen auf den Gängen, noch bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle, noch sonst irgendwo. Sie schien plötzlich verschwunden zu sein.

Irgendwann in dieser Zeit kam Granger aus Transsylvanien zurück und nervte ihn mit ihren endlosen Monologen darüber, wie toll sie doch an ihrem Projekt hatte arbeiten können und wie begeistert doch- er hatte den Namen von dem Kerl dort vergessen- von ihrer Arbeit gewesen war. Also absolut uninteressant und typisch Granger eben. Es genügte, wenn er von Zeit zu Zeit ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich gab und sie mehr oder minder unregelmäßig beleidigte. Damit zollte er ihr genug Aufmerksamkeit, sodass sie zufrieden war und ihn nicht mehr als sonst belästigte. Er war ja nur heilfroh, dass sie ihn mit der ganzen Potter- Weasley- Geschichte verschonte. Anscheinend hatte Ginny ihr nichts von seiner Rolle in der ganzen Sache erzählt. Denn dann hätte Granger ihn schon längst mit dem Cruciatus belegt und das auch noch als gerechte Strafe bezeichnet. Frauen waren einfach viel zu emotional! Warum konnten sie die Dinge nicht ungezwungener sehen? Und überhaupt- Granger ginge das alles ja überhaupt nicht an. Schließlich hatte er mit Ginny geschlafen und nicht mit ihr. Aber die beste Freundin reagierte meist noch mehr über als die tatsächliche Affäre oder Exfreundin. Merlin, nein, Granger durfte unter keinen Umständen davon erfahren. Er musste noch fast ein ganzes Schuljahr mit ihr in einem Turm leben- diese Tatsache allein waren schon Qual genug- aber wenn sie auch noch berechtigt wütend auf ihn war, dann wären die nächsten Monate die reinste Hölle auf Erden.

Doch um ehrlich zu sein: Ein bisschen verletzt war sein Stolz schon, weil Ginny nicht einmal ihrer besten Freundin von der Nacht erzählt hatte. Frauen besprachen doch prinzipiell alles miteinander. Warum hatte sie das nicht getan? Nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hätte. Nein, im Gegenteil, ihm war gleich, was Granger und Weasley redeten. Doch die Möglichkeit, dass Weasley die Nacht leichter vergessen konnte, als er gedacht hatte, kratzte an seinem Ego. Niemand vergaß eine Nacht mit einem Malfoy! Aber wieso ging sie ihm dann aus dem Weg? _Halt!_ Korrigierte eine nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Du meidest_ _sie doch genauso_.

Aber nur, weil ich keinen Wert darauf lege, sie zu sehen.

Die Stimme lachte abschätzend.

_Ja, genau, und deine Eltern wollen Potter demnächst adoptieren!_

Wage es nicht, meine Eltern zu beleidigen!!

_Tu ich doch nicht. Die Sache ist nur gleich abwegig wie_ _deine Behauptung eben._

Welche Behauptung?

_Dass du die kleine Weasley nicht sehen willst._

Ach, sei doch still!

_Was, wenn ich es nicht bin?_

Dann… dann…

_Na, fällt dir nichts ein? Draco ist verliebt, Draco ist verliebt!_ Die Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Schadenfreude.

Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt!

_Nein, definitiv nicht. Du hast sie nur flachgelegt und willst das baldigst wiederholen. Einfach so. Ohne Hintergründe- na ja, außer eigennützige eben._

WAS?

_Ich habe nichts gesagt._

Doch!

_Nein!_

Doch, hast du.

_Oh, tatsächlich? Und was bitte schön?_

Du weißt genau was, du Scheusal!

_Nana, Draco, nun wird mal nicht ausfällig!_

Ich wird noch was ganz anderes, wenn du weiterhin so nervst!

_Oh, soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?_

JA, verdammt noch mal!!

_Ok, ok, ich hör ja schon auf._

Danke.

_Aber sie geht dir nicht aus dem Kopf, stimmt's? _

GRRR!!!!! Diese hochmütige Stimme machte ihn noch wahnsinnig! Sie war ja sogar noch nervender als Granger- und das war doch beinahe unmöglich.

_Ach komm, jetzt sei doch nicht so! Ich hab recht, oder?_

Ja, du Schlaumeier!

_Und das nicht nur, weil es um deine infantile Rivalität mit Potter geht? Du willst jetzt nicht nur die Bestätigung haben, dass du besser als unser Held bis?_

Naja, nicht primär…

_Nicht primär?_ Die Stimme klang lauernd.

Naja, immerhin bin ich ein Mann.

_DRACO!!_ Ein empörter Aufschrei folgte sogleich.

JA, VERDAMMT, ICH WILL SIE SEHEN, WEIL ICH SIE WIEDER SEHEN WILL, BIST DU JETZT ZUFRIEDEN???

_Voll und ganz. Dann leg dich mal ins Zeug, Junge._

Er gab es auf und beschloss seine innere Stimme in Zukunft zu ignorieren.

_**Ginny**_

Sie beschloss, den Vorfall mit Malfoy nach Möglichkeit zu ignorieren und einfach zu vergessen. Sie hatte sich jetzt um wichtigere Dinge zu kümmern. Sie versuchte, ihm möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Während des Unterrichts war das nicht weiter schwierig, immerhin war er eine Klasse über ihr. Schwierig gestaltete sich dieses Vorhaben bei den Mahlzeiten. Den ersten Tag hatte sie das Abendessen einfach ausfallen lassen und Frühstück und Mittagessen so früh wie möglich eingenommen. Aber auf Dauer konnte sie nicht einfach auf das Abendessen verzichten.

Doch Hilfe bekam sie unerwarteterweise von einem alten Bekannten. Dobby. Mittlerweile als freier Hauself in Hogwarts beschäftigt verehrte Dobby immer noch Harry Potter und dessen Freunde. Und zu diesen zählte er Ginny. Er war zwar Harry treu ergeben, aber er sah die Trennung nicht so eng, wie die meisten Menschen. Hauselfen hatten zu derlei Dingen einen anderen Bezug.

Ginny saß gerade unglücklich auf ihrem Bett und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Plötzlich erschien mit einem Plop ein kleines Wesen mit abstehenden spitzen Ohren und suppentellergroßen Augen.

„Miss Ginny ist sehr traurig, oder?", fragte Dobby mitleidig.

Sie nickte.

„Dobby hat gehört, was passiert ist. Dobby legt keinen Wert darauf, was andere sagen. Dobby will nicht, dass Miss Ginny weint."

Er hatte sich auf den Boden vor ihrem Bett gehockt und sah sie treuherzig an. Sie musste lächeln.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Dobby.", antwortete sie leise.

„Dobby kann helfen!", bot der Hauself sofort eifrig an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich fürchte nicht."

Er schwieg enttäuscht. Dann erhellte sich seine Miene schlagartig.

„Aber Dobby kann zuhören."

„Ja, das kannst du…"

Dann erzählte sie ihm –nun ja, beinahe- ihre ganze Misere. Dass Harry Schluss gemacht hatte (das allerdings alles ausführlich) und dass Malfoy sie getröstet hatte und sie nun nicht wusste, wie sie sich am besten ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Details sparte sie hier großzügig aus. Dobby hörte aufmerksam zu, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Er versuchte zu verstehen, auch wenn ihm das Problem überhaupt nicht klar war. Ginny musste lächeln, als sie ihn so dasitzen sah.

„Ich denke, Miss Ginny macht sich zu viele Gedanken.", sagte er schließlich altklug. „Wenn sie diesen Jungen aus Dobbys alter Familie nicht sehen will, dann soll sie das auch nicht tun." Er grübelte wieder. „Und Dobby kann Miss Ginny das Abendessen auch hier herauf bringen, wenn sie das möchte. Dann muss sie nicht in die Große Halle und Masters Sohn sehen."

Sie lächelte dankbar. „Dobby, du bist ein Engel!"

Der Hauself wurde dunkelrot. Verlegen wand er sich hin und her.

„Dobby tut nur das, was er für richtig hält.", erwiderte er schließlich bescheiden.

Von nun an servierte Dobby ihr das Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Anfangs sträubte er sich entsetzt, als sie ihn einlud ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, aber dann fand er Gefallen daran. Sie freute sich immer schon auf die halbe Stunde mit dem Hauself. Dobby war einfach Gold wert. Er brachte sie zum Lachen und war absolut glücklich, bei ihr sein zu dürfen. Sie nahm sich vor, ihm zu Weihnachten einen Pullover in greller Wolle zu schenken.

Irgendwann kam Hermine zurück. Sie war schrecklich wütend auf Harry und verbrachte Stunden damit, eine Rinne in den Boden von Ginnys Schlafsaal zu laufen, während sie sich über Harrys Unreife ausließ.

„Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Dass er mit dir spielen kann? Pah, dass er dermaßen kindisch und unreif ist, hätte ich mir nie gedacht. Er hat dich ja überhaupt nicht verdient!"

Ginny verschwieg ihr die Episode mit Malfoy. Sie vermutete, dass Hermine dann nur noch mehr ausgerastet wäre. So beschränkte sie sich darauf, sich an den Wutanfällen ihrer Freundin rege zu beteiligen.

Ron und Harry wechselten kein Wort mehr miteinander und übersahen sich rigoros, wenn sie sich mal in demselben Raum befanden (was ziemlich häufig der Fall war). Auch das Verhältnis zwischen Hermine und Harry war momentan ziemlich unterkühlt. Sie war einerseits dankbar über diese unmissverständlichen Loyalitätsbezeugungen, doch andererseits fand sie sie auch etwas übertrieben. Die drei waren seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts befreundet, warum sollte ihre Freundschaft jetzt beendet sein?

Und von Harry wollte sie im Moment nichts wissen. Er hatte ihr übel genug mitgespielt.. Nein, mit ihm war sie fertig. Sie ärgerte sich nur darüber, dass sie ein halbes Jahr an ihn vergeudet hatte.

Wer ihr allerdings nicht aus dem Sinn wollte, war Draco Malfoy. Immer wieder war ihr, als würde sie ihn vor sich sehen. Und egal wie stark sie sich einzureden versuchte, dass die Nacht nichts zu bedeuten gehabt hatte und einfach ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen war, so wurde sie doch immer von einer wohligen Wärme durchflutet, sobald sie daran zurückdachte.

Hör auf, wir reden hier von Malfoy! Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, als könnte sie dadruch die Gedanken an ihn vertreiben.

_Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass der Kerl zumindest_ _was hat!_ Wandte ein dünnes Stimmchen ein.

Ja, ein eigenes Zimmer mit einem großen Bett darin!

_Jetzt sei doch nicht so._

Ich BIN aber so! Langsam wurde sie wütend.

_Dir ist nicht zu helfen. Was willst du denn mehr? Hallo, wir reden von Draco Malfoy! DRACO MALFOY! __**DER**__ DRACO MALFOY! Absoluter Sexgott und…_ Die Stimme überschlug sich fast vor schwärmerischer Begeisterung.

Halt, stopp! Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein! Grrr, Verräterin!

_Aber denk doch nur mal an seinen Oberkörper! Und an seine sturmgrauen Augen! Und seine blonden Haare! Und…_

Nein, hör auf abzulenken!

_Wie, ich lenke ab? Wieso denn?_ Das Stimmchen klang verwundert.

Weil du von den wesentlichen Dingen abschweifst.

_Ach, und sein Körper ist nicht wesentlich? _Wandte sie Stimme feixend ein.

Grrr. Doch.

_Sag ich doch._ Das Stimmchen klang zufrieden.

Aber…

_Was aber?_

Du misst dem Ganzen zu viel Bedeutung bei.

_Tu ich das?_

Ja.

_Nein_.

Doch, tust du

_Nein, tu ich nicht._

Doch.

_Inwiefern? _

Du siehst das Ganze anders.

_Ja, klar. _Das Stimmchen troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Hey! Hör auf sarkastisch zu sein!

_Hör auf heuchlerisch zu sein. _Antwortete die Stimme hochmütig.

Heuchlerisch?

_Ganz genau. _

Ja, vielleicht war das Ganze mehr, als nur auf den Spaß begrenzt. Trotzdem war ich für ihn nur ein Betthäschen und nichts weiter.

_Und was_ _wenn nicht?_

Dann habe ich ein Problem. Und zwar ein großes Problem.

Als Antwort ertönte ein selbstzufriedenes Kichern. _Ich habs dir doch gesagt, ich habs dir doch gesagt!_ Das Stimmchen sang schadenfroh vor sich hin und amüsierte sich königlich über ihre Verlegenheit.

Argh, diese innere Stimme brachte sie noch zur Verzweiflung!

Naaa, war das mal ein tiefer Einblick in das Gefühlschaos von zwei verwirrten und verirrten Seelen??? Mir hat es richtig viel Spaß gemacht, das Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich glaub, ich hab wie eine Wahnsinnige gekichert- meine armen Mitbewohner….

Freue mich auf eure tollen Reviews!!!

Liebe Grüße,

eure LaMon


	14. Chapter 14

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

Ich hoffe mal, das neue Kapitel ist nach eurem Geschmack! Mir selber hat es total Spaß gemacht, es jetzt wieder zu lesen (hab leider noch keine Beta, aber hey- sonst könnte ich auch nicht in der Geschwindigkeit neue Chaps liefern ;) ). Ich bin mal gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.

Ich biete euch- viel. Mehr verrate ich nicht, lesen müsst ihr schon selbst… gg

Vielen lieben Dank an meine treuen Reviewer! Ihr baut mich wirklich auf und spornt mich an!

DieGinny: Ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht, wenn das Treffen anders abläuft. Das mit der Eule hab ich mir vermerkt, die Idee gefällt mir und ich denke ernsthaft daran, sie umzusetzen!

Moondancer: Du kriegst hiermit Draco, Ginny, Ron- und alles in einem Kapitel!!

julikchen: Hach, was bin ich froh, dass ich endlich eine Seelenverwandte habe! Aminosäuren sind echt bescheuert… Die Bombe tickt, noch eine Zeitlang, doch dann wird sie mit großem Getöse explodieren… Hoffentlich bist du einstweilen mit dem Krach in diesem Chap zufrieden!

Gifty: Danke, ja, ich werde mich jetzt bessern, Askaban sagt mir nicht so zu- vor allem, weil ich da auf eure tollen Reviews verzichten muss und es dort sicher weder Elektrizität, noch Internet und geschweige denn Rechner gibt- wobei ich und Technik ja eine katastrophale Kombination sind… Das mit dem Quidditch hab ich mir gemerkt und mir fest vorgenommen, mal einzubauen. Hm, diesmal kommt es tatsächlich zu einem Treffen. Bin gespannt, wie es dir gefällt!

Sarah: Ich wusste, dass dir die Szene mit Dobby gefällt! Ich habe ihn auch direkt vor mir gesehen mit seinen Kulleraugen. Hach, einfach süß, wie er fast ein klein wenig stolz ist, dass er helfen darf! Deine Reviews sind einfach toll! Danke! Ja, Draco, der Sexgott in Nöten sagt mir auch zu- ich finde es einfach lustig, ihn leiden zu lassen. Und Harry- lassen wir das, sonst wird es zu männerfeindlich. Aber du hast Recht, ohne Hermine wäre er ein Nichts und ein Niemand, ein elender Versager- hui, das kann ich ja auch noch reinpacken! Ihr bringt mich einfach auf zu viele Ideen!

Ich drücke euch alle ganz fest!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Eure LaMon

_**Ginny**_

Sie war den Nachmittag über mit Ron und Hermine in Hogsmeade gewesen. Erst hatte sie nicht gehen wollen, doch die anderen beiden hatten sie schließlich dazu überredet.

„Ginny, es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du dich jetzt wegen Harry von der restlichen Welt abschottest. Ja, er hat Schluss gemacht, aber das Leben geht weiter. Und wieso willst du wegen ihm auf ein Hogsmeade- Wochenende verzichten? Das ist er doch nicht wert!" Hermine hatte schnell durchschaut, dass sie ihm keinesfalls über den Weg laufen wollte. Es war zwar nicht mehr so, dass sie ständig weinen musste, wenn sie an ihn dachte, doch vollständig hatte sie die Trennung immer noch nicht verkraftet. Außerdem gab es da ja immer noch Malfoy, der ihr keine Ruhe ließ. Bis jetzt war es ihr immer gelungen, ihm nicht zu begegnen. Allerdings konnte dies in Hogsmeade ohne weiteres passieren. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn sah. Aber das Schlimmere war, dass sie vor seiner Reaktion beinahe Angst hatte. Er würde sie sicherlich gleich geringschätzig behandeln wie zuvor. Und so tun, als sei zwischen ihnen nie etwas geschehen. Und sie wusste genau, wie weh ihr das tun würde. Deswegen vermied sie alle Situationen, wo sie sich begegnen könnten. Ron und Hermine wussten von der Eskapade mit Malfoy nichts und sie wollte auch, dass das so blieb. Ron würde Draco höchstwahrscheinlich zusammenschlagen und Hermine würde ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen.

Schließlich siegte aber die Überredungskunst ihrer besten Freundin und ihres Bruders und sie schloss sich ihnen an. Der Nachmittag in Hogsmeade war sehr lustig gewesen und hatte sie von ihren Problemen abgelenkt. Sie waren auf ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen gewesen und anschließend durch das Dorf gebummelt. Unterwegs hatten sie Neville und Luna Lovegood getroffen. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung waren sie weder Malfoy noch Harry über den Weg gelaufen.

Zurück im Schloss war Hermine in Richtung Professor MacGonnagalls Büro verschwunden, weil sie mit ihr irgendetwas besprechen musste. Ron hatte irgendetwas von Quidditch gemurmelt und war mit Seamus Finnigan auf und davon. Vermutlich arbeiteten sie wieder mal an neuen Strategien, die Gryffindor zum Sieg führen sollten.

Also hatte sie sich nun allein auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht. Sie hoffte nur inständig, dass Harry nicht dort sein würde. Alles konnte sie ertragen, nur nicht seine Gegenwart. In Gedanken versunken trottete sie vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich gegen ein Hindernis lief, was von einem überraschten und leicht verärgerten Ausruf quittiert wurde. Erschrocken sah sie auf und spürte, wie ihr sofort das Blut vor Verlegenheit in die Wangen schoss. Vor ihr stand niemand anders als Draco Malfoy. Verlegen stotterte sie eine Entschuldigung und wollte sich hastig an ihm vorbei stehlen.

„Ginny, nein, bleib da!" Rasch fasste er sie bei den Schultern und hielt sie zurück.

Als er sie berührte, wurde sie von glühenden Flammen durchzuckt. Sie hob zögernd den Kopf und sah ihm in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Er schien so verletzlich und jegliche Überlegenheit und Arroganz war aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Sie fühlte, wie sie in seinen Bann gezogen wurde und wie sie begann, schwach zu werden. Ihr Zögern schmolz dahin wie ein Klumpen Eis in der prallen Sonne.

„Lass uns reden!", sagte er leise.

Ihr Herz hämmerte und ihr Gehirn schien vollkommen blutleer zu sein. Sie starrte ihn einfach an und konnte sich ihm nicht entziehen. Fast automatisch nickte sie.

Reden. Gut, reden. Einfach nur reden. Reden? Worüber? Was wollte Draco Malfoy mit ihr reden? Doch nicht über ihre letzte Begegnung? Nein, nein, nein! Bitte nicht! Was sollte sie denn sagen? Was wollte er überhaupt von ihr?

Sie starrte ihn immer noch an wie ein Lamm auf der Schlachtbank.

Er sah sie warm an. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Gut.", antwortete sie einsilbig.

Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber bloß verhalten? Ihre Kehle wurde trocken und die Erde schien sich mit der doppelten Geschwindigkeit zu drehen. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und vor ihren Augen flimmerte es. Wieso sah er sie nur an? Sah er denn nicht, wie er sie damit quälte?

„Warum bist du mir aus dem Weg gegangen?", fragte er.

Sie schluckte. „Ich… ich bin dir nicht aus dem Weg gegangen.", flüsterte sie.

„Du warst nie beim Abendessen und sonst habe ich dich auch nie gesehen."

„Ich wollte alleine sein.", sagte sie leise. Nervös fuhr sie sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es ein Fehler war.", setzte sie zögernd hinzu. Unsicher sah sie ihn an.

Er lächelte anzüglich. „Es war vielleicht nicht die klügste Entscheidung, aber als Fehler würde ich es nicht unbedingt bezeichnen."

Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte über die Wangen kroch.

„Es war doch ein schöner Abend- und eine schöne Nacht natürlich.", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Sie errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln. Warum musste er unbedingt darauf zurückkommen?

Nicht schwach werden, Ginny. Ganz ruhig. Sieh ihm nicht in seine verdammten grauen Augen. – Zu spät. Das war bereits geschehen. Und sie ertrank förmlich in den sturmgrauen Fluten.

Er war einfach göttlich anzusehen. Ein paar blonde Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn und sein Blick war schlichtweg elektrisierend. Ihr Verstand setzte aus.

Lächelnd strich er ihr über das Gesicht. Sie genoss seine Berührung und hob zögernd die Hand, um nach seinen Fingerspitzen zu haschen. Er umfasste ihre Hand und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihren Handballen. Dann zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie sanft. Sie schmolz vollends dahin. Seine Finger verfingen sich in den langen Strähnen ihres roten Haares, während er ihr über den Kopf strich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er war doch ein Stück größer als sie, was ihr allerdings erst jetzt auffiel. Sie bekam seine blonden Strähnen zu fassen und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum. Dass Harry Schluss gemacht hatte, dass sie gerade wild knutschend in einem Korridor im Schulgebäude standen, dass es nicht gerade klug war, hier zu sein, und dass es Draco Malfoy war, den sie gerade so leidenschaftlich küsste. Draco Malfoy, der aus einer Familie voller Todesser stammte und genau auf der anderen Seite stand, auf der falschen Seite, auf der Seite von Voldemort. Das alles war ihr in diesem Moment vollkommen gleichgültig. Sie ging ganz und gar in seiner Umarmung auf.

Erst als die Glocke zum Abendessen schlug, lösten sie sich widerwillig voneinander. Lächelnd hielt er sie fest und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt gar nicht gehen lassen.", sagte er und nahm sie noch einmal fest in die Arme.

Sie versank in seiner Umarmung.

„GINNY!?!?"

Eine ungläubige Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Idylle.

„GINNY! Was zur Hölle machst du denn da????"

Ertappt fuhren sie auseinander und drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der Stimme gekommen war.

Ein wutschnaubender Ron Weasley stand mit zornesrotem Gesicht vor ihnen.

Drohend baute er sich vor den beiden auf.

„Was soll denn das Ganze hier?", schrie er aufgebracht.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu beschwichtigen, aber ihr Bruder tobte weiter.

„Ginny, verdammt, bist du blind oder was? DAS IST _MALFOY_!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor rasender Wut.

„Nun, ich denke, deine Schwester weiß sehr gut, _wer_ ich bin!", schaltete sich Draco ein und ein überlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Ron wirbelte fuchsteufelswild zu ihm herum.

„Mit dir beschäftige ich mich noch, Frettchen!", knurrte er, und in seiner Stimme schwang brodelnder Hass.

Mit einem Schlag verschwand das selbstgefällige Grinsen aus Dracos Gesicht.

„Ginny, was ist nur los mit dir? Haben sie dich oblivatet? Stehst du unter dem Imperius- Fluch? Warum sagst du nichts? Antworte gefälligst, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Ron redete sich immer weiter in Rage und bekam schon hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht.

„Hm, na ja, ich weiß auch nicht…", druckste sie unsicher herum.

Merlin, was sollte sie jetzt bloß sagen? Warum musste auch ausgerechnet Ron sie erwischen? Es war doch klar, dass er völlig durchdrehen würde, wenn er sie mit Malfoy eng umschlungen mitten in einem Flur sah!

„Jetzt sag doch endlich was!", bellte ihr Bruder ungehalten.

Draco machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen, aber Ron brachte ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Du redest erst, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, ist das klar?", schnitt er ihm scharf das Wort ab.

Gereizt wandte er sich wieder Ginny zu.

„Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte!", stotterte sie. „Ich… wir … wir sind uns zufällig über den Weg gelaufen und…"

„Ach, und du knutscht einfach mit jedem rum, der dir zufällig über den Weg läuft?", schnappte Ron ungeduldig. „Was soll ich denn _davon_ jetzt halten?"

Sie begann zu weinen. Ron war noch niemals so brutal zu ihr gewesen. Er war ja schon fast so rücksichtslos wie Percy.

„Nein, so ist es nicht.", schniefte sie.

Ron würde sie schnurstracks in Filchs Büro an die Wand ketten und Malfoy auf der Stelle umbringen, wenn er erfuhr, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Wie sollte sie sich denn jetzt aus der Affäre ziehen? Sie überlegte fieberhaft, aber ihr wollte partout keine Idee kommen, wie sie sich am besten aus der Sache winden sollte. Sie entschied sich für die Flucht nach vorne.

„Ronald Weasley, was geht dich das Ganze überhaupt an? Ich bin alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem ich im Gang rumknutsche!", schrie sie wütend.

Ron starrte sie verdutzt an. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Und ob es mich etwas angeht!", brüllte er zurück. „Du bist immerhin meine Schwester! Und es ist mir verdammt noch mal nicht egal, wenn ich dich mit Malfoy erwische!"

Er spuckte förmlich vor Wut.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Hast du vergessen, wer er ist? Was er getan hat?"

„Nein, Ron, aber es ist langsam an der Zeit, die Vergangenheit hinter uns zu lassen!"

„Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab!", schnappte er wütend.

„Ich lenke nicht vom Thema ab!"

„Doch!"

„Ginny, du stehst trotzdem knutschend mit MALFOY im Gang!"

„ICH WEIß!", schrie sie wütend zurück. „Und ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft darüber schuldig! Ich kann knutschen, mit wem ich will! Und du kannst es mir nicht verbieten!"

Mit diesen Worten packte sie Draco am Kragen, zog ihn an sich und drückte ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ron flog vor lauter Wut fast in die Luft.

„Das schlägt dem Fass doch den Boden aus! Bist du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?", tobte er und sprang dabei wie Rumpelstilzchen mit beiden Beinen in den Boden.

„Und du, Malfoy, LASS GEFÄLLIGST DIE FINGER VON MEINER SCHWESTER!"

Draco und Ginny hatten sich endlich atemlos von einander gelöst.

„Das würde ich ja gerne, Weasley, aber sie ist nun mal so fordernd, da kann ich ihr kaum widerstehen!", wandte Draco feixend ein.

„WERD JA NICHT FRECH, FRETTCHEN!", keifte Ron und fuhr fort, wie verrückt herumzuhüpfen.

„Hey, jetzt hat SIE mich geküsst!", schnauzte ihn Draco an.

Ron sprang vor lauter Schreck fast senkrecht in die Luft.

„JETZT?", japste er. „_JETZT?_ Soll das heißen, das geht schon länger zwischen euch beiden?"

Seine Augen quollen vor Entsetzen fast aus den Höhlen und seine roten Haare standen ihm buchstäblich zu Berge.

„Das kann man wohl so sagen.", meinte Draco ruhig. Er legte den Arm um Ginnys Schultern und zog sie an sich.

„Ich weiß, du wirst dich nicht freuen, das zu hören, aber deine Schwester und ich sind zusammen!", setzte er in seinem typischen überheblichen Malfoy- Ton hinzu.

Ron sah aus, als hätte ihm ein Troll eins mit der Keule über den Kopf gezogen.

„Ihr seid WAS?", krächzte er erschüttert.

Ginny kuschelte sich an Draco.

„Du hast richtig gehört, wir sind zusammen.", antwortete sie.

Sie musste sich wirklich bemühen, um nicht in hemmungsloses Lachen auszubrechen. Es sah aber auch wirklich zu komisch aus, wie Ron völlig entgeistert vor sich hinstierte, seine roten Haare wild in allen Richtungen vom Kopf abstanden und er nur jämmerlich nach Luft schnappte, während seine Augen wild in ihren Höhlen rotierten. Ihr Bruder lehnte sich Halt suchend gegen eine Wand.

„_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!", ertönte in diesem Moment eine hohe feixende Stimme über ihnen.

Sie sah nach oben und sah einen selbstgefällig grinsenden Peeves unter der Decke umherschweben.

„Ach wie romantisch!", säuselte der Poltergeist. „Meine aufrichtigsten Glückwünsche, ihr beiden Turteltäubchen!"

Er stieß ein schrilles Kichern aus und seine Augen funkelten schalkhaft.

„Was sagen denn die beiden Familien dazu? Todesser und Blutsverräterin! Hihi, dass ich das noch erlebe!"

Theatralisch legte er sich die Hand aufs Herz.

„Ach nein, wie wundervoll! Es gibt eine Hochzeit! Und lauter kleine Todesser- Blutsverräter- Kinder! Oooooohhhhhhhhh!", quietschte er und setzte zum Sturzflug an.

„Halt die Klappe, Peeves!", blaffte Draco.

Der Poltergeist ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und begann vergnügt den Hochzeitsmarsch in voller Lautstärke vor sich hin zu schmettern.

„PEEVES, HALT'S MAUL!"

Der Geist streckte Draco die Zunge heraus und fuhr fort, weiterhin laut und falsch zu singen.

„_HIER KOMMT DIE BRAUT…"_

„Peeves, was zum Henker soll dieser Zirkus?", durchschnitt eine scharfe Stimme den Lärm.

Professor MacGonnagall stand mit energisch in die Hüften gestemmten Händen plötzlich im Flur.

„_Sie liiieeeeben sich!_", kreischte der Poltergeist und flog unerschüttert seine Runden. „Sie werden heiraten, und lauter kleine Todesser- Blutsverräter- Kinder kriegen! Oiiioiii, ich freu mich ja so!!!"

„DONNERWETTER NOCH MAL, JETZT HÖR DOCH ENDLICH MIT DIESEM THEATER AUF!", bellte Professor MacGonnagall.

Ihre Brille war ihr auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht und sie schob sie hastig wieder an ihren Platz.

„_Aber sie sind doch verliieeeebt!_", sang Peeves weiterhin vergnügt und tauchte johlend unter dem Kronleuchter durch. „_EIN GRUND ZUM FEIERN!!!_"

„Peeves, ich hole gleich den Blutigen Baron, dann gibt es tatsächlich einen Grund zum Feiern!"

Der Poltergeist hielt erschrocken inne und plumpste ein paar Meter nach unten, ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Mit großen Augen starrte er auf Snape, der unbemerkt zu der Gesellschaft gestoßen war. Snape erwiderte seinen Blick kalt.

Linkisch verbeugte sich Peeves.

„Es war doch nur ein kleiner Spaß.", lenkte er entschuldigend ein. „Ich geh ja schon, ich geh ja schon. Einen schönen Abend noch allerseits!"

Mit diesem Worten flog er geschwind davon.

Professor MacGonnagall seufzte erschöpft auf.

„Danke, Severus!", sagte sie. „Dieser Poltergeist raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv!"

„Keine Ursache, Minerva.", antwortete Snape.

Er wandte sich an die Schüler. „Und Sie sollten jetzt alle schleunigst in die Große Halle gehen, ehe Sie das Abendessen komplett versäumen!"

Ron packte Ginny energisch bei der Hand und zog sie davon. „Und ich werde Mum noch heute eine Eule schicken, mal sehen, was sie zu _den_ Neuigkeiten sagen wird!", zischte er wütend.

Ginny stolperte grinsend hinter ihm her.

Na, hab ich euch zu viel versprochen???

Haha, ich weiß, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert! (ich weiß, ich bin schadenfroh, aber jetzt kommt die Geschichte so richtig ins Rollen…) fiesesganzfiesesbösesgrinsen Oops, das war wohl der Draco- Malfoy- Effekt… Tschuldigung, wird nicht wieder vorkommen….

Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hallooo,**

So, da bin ich wieder!

Und wie immer herzlichen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer- und an alle Schwarzleser: Wenn ihr in Reichweite wärt, dann hätte ich große Lust, euch einen Crucio auf den Hals zu hetzen! schwarzegewitterwolkenbrauensichamhorizonzusammen

Bitte schreibt doch mal ein klitzekleines Review! Einfach auf den Button klicken und ein paar Worte tippen. Das ist doch nicht so schwer, oder? stirnrunzelnundfragenddreinblickend

Aber jetzt zu meinen treuen Reviewern : )

**Sarah: **Ich dachte mir, dass du dich über die plötzliche Wendung aufregst! Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich die ganze Sache mit Draco weiterentwickle. Hängt von ein paar Sachen ab- hehe. Vielleicht erfährt er ja einen Sinneswandel oder er bleibt das unsensible Arschloch. Einfach mal abwarten… Ich hab mich übrigens total über dein Review gefreut: Du warst ja die Erste, du fleißiges Bienchen!

**DieGinny**: Deine Reviews sind einfach Spitze! Du hast einfach super Ideen! Danke! Ich versuche, deine Ideen zu beherzigen. Der Heuler kommt vielleicht noch… aber später. Und die Reaktion der Malfoys bleibt auch nicht zu lange aus- aber ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, vorher noch Snape einzubauen… Hm, mal sehen…

**Sapentia**: Danke für dein Lob! Das rinnt runter wie Honig! Freut mich, dass dir Chap gleich gefällt wie mir! Ich bin beim Schreiben selber fast vom Stuhl gefallen… Ich hoffe, das nächste gefällt dir genauso.

**Moondancer**: Mir hat die Episode mit Rumpelstilzchen Ron auch gefallen- aber jetzt kommen noch ein paar bessere Vergleiche, vielleicht gefallen sie dir ja auch. Ich hoffe, ich hab dich mit dem neuen Chap nicht zu lange warten lassen…

**Cynestra**: Die Eule kommt bald. Lass dich überraschen. Jett kommen erst mal ganz andere Herausforderungen…

**blackberry**: Danke für dein Review! Ich freu mich, wenn sich auch noch unbekannte Reviewer hierher verirren. Zu der Sache mit Malfoy und Hermine: Ich denke, nachdem die beiden zusammenwohnen, hat sich einfach eine Hassbekanntschaft unter Mitbewohnern entwickelt. Sie braucht einfach jemanden zum Zuschwallen- außerdem kann sie mit dem Projekt vor ihm angeben- und er ist im Moment zu beschäftigt, um fies zu sein. Wenn die Nachfrage besteht, kann er ihr gegenüber allerdings noch fieser werden…. Kein Problem…

**LunaNigra**: Wow, herzlichen Dank für dein Review! Und Danke, dass du die Story gelesen hast! Hab mich total gefreut, als ich gesehen habe, dass du die Story angeklickt hast. Freut mich, dass dir die Idee gefällt. Ich hoffe mal, dass der Story nicht bald der Esprit ausgeht…

So, in dem Kapitel passiert mal wieder nicht so viel, dafür gibt es viele schnelle und brutale Dialoge, außerdem wird Draco mit den Psychotricks der Frauen konfrontiert und gequält. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und freue mich schon auf eure Reviews!

LG,

eure LaMon

P.S: Neue Reviewer sind immer willkommen!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Draco**_

****

Weasley hopste wie ein Irrwicht umher und raufte sich die Haare, während er immer wieder die gleichen zusammenhanglosen Sachen schrie.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Hast du vergessen, wer er ist? Was er getan hat?"

Weasley ratterte immer wieder dieselben Fragen herunter, nur steigerte sich seine Stimme von Runde zu Runde in einem wahnwitzigen Crescendo.

„Verdammt, Ginny, das ist _MALFOY_!!"

„ICH WEIß!", schrie sie entnervt zurück.

Draco konnte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Am liebsten hätte er sich gemütlich gegen eine Wand gelehnt und die Szene, die sich ihm gerade darbot, genossen. Man erlebte es nicht alle Tage, dass sich Bruder und Schwester derart anbrüllten. Die Situation entbehrte durchaus nicht einer gewissen Komik. Einzig und allein die unbeherrschbare Wut Weasleys bereitete ihm Sorgen, immerhin stellte dieser Umstand doch ein ernsthaftes Risiko für sein Leben dar. Er war absolut nicht darauf aus, dass Weasley ihn wütend niederschlug und dadurch sein makelloses Aussehen entstellte.

Währenddessen ging der Streit der beiden Geschwister nach wie vor erbittert weiter.

„Nein, Ron, aber es ist langsam an der Zeit, die Vergangenheit hinter uns zu lassen!"

Ginny hatte sich ebenso in Rage geredet wie ihr Bruder. Sie bekam mittlerweile rote Wangen von der Aufregung. Er betrachtete sie und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie sah richtig süß aus, wie sie da mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen und bebenden Lippen stand und vor Wut nur so rauchte.

„Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab!", schnappte Weasley wütend.

„Ich lenke nicht vom Thema ab!", keifte sie zurück.

„Doch!"

Weasley schöpfte keuchend Atem, bevor er sie weiter anschrie.

„Ginny, du stehst trotzdem knutschend mit MALFOY im Gang!"

Merlin, weswegen regte sich der Kerl eigentlich auf? Wieso war er nur so engstirnig? Außerdem war sie doch alt genug, um für sich selbst zu entscheiden, da musste sie ihren Bruder doch nicht um Erlaubnis fragen! Pah, das wäre ja noch schöner!

„ICH WEIß!", schrie sie wütend zurück. „Und ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft darüber schuldig! Ich kann knutschen, mit wem ich will! Und du kannst es mir nicht verbieten!"

Sie war noch wütender geworden und ihre Augen hatten mittlerweile ein gefährliches Glitzern angenommen.

Er wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, doch plötzlich hatte sie ihn flugs am Kragen gepackt und an sich gezogen. Bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, presste sie ihre Lippen schon gierig auf die seinen und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Intensität und schlang seine Arme fest um sie. Er vernahm nur ein erschüttertes Keuchen aus Weasleys Richtung und folgerte, dass diesem gar nicht gefiel, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte. Aber _das_ war im Moment nebensächlich- nun ja, beinahe nebensächlich zumindest. Wenn er ehrlich war, er genoss es schon, Weasley damit zur Weißglut zu treiben. Als sie sich endlich voneinander gelöst hatten, explodierte dieser wie eine Packung Inferno de Luxe von Weasleys wildfeurigen Wunderknallern.

„Das schlägt dem Fass doch den Boden aus! Bist du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?"

Er kriegte sich vor lauter Aufregung fast gar nicht mehr ein.

„Und du, Malfoy, LASS GEFÄLLIGST DIE FINGER VON MEINER SCHWESTER!"

Er klang ernst. Hm, das hatte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Obwohl ihn nach der Szene zwischen Potter und Weasley eigentlich gar nichts mehr überraschen durfte. Er hatte Weasley wohl eindeutig unterschätzt. Moment mal, unterstellte der ihm gerade, dass er, Draco Malfoy, mit der ganzen Sache jetzt angefangen hatte? Oh nein, das musste er wohl nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Das schrie geradezu nach einer Richtigstellung. Was konnte schließlich er dafür, dass er auf Mädchen eine derart anziehende Wirkung hatte?

„Das würde ich ja gerne, Weasley, aber sie ist nun mal so fordernd, da kann ich ihr kaum widerstehen!"

Er musste grinsen, als der Rothaarige nur noch wütender auf und ab hüpfte.

„WERD JA NICHT FRECH, FRETTCHEN!"

_Frettchen?_ Das musste er sich wohl nicht gefallen lassen. Jetzt war er schon schuld daran, wenn er geküsst wurde. Das wurde ja immer schöner. Er ging in die Offensive.

„Hey, jetzt hat SIE mich geküsst!"

Weasley kippte vor lauter Schreck fast um.

Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein diabolisches Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel stahl. Der Anblick war aber auch zu komisch. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Gedanken hinter der Stirn seines Gegenübers verzweifelt ratterten und doch nur chaotisch durcheinander flogen.  
Als dieser dann schließlich entgeistert japste: „Soll das heißen, das geht schon länger zwischen euch?", konnte er einfach nicht anders. Die Worte rutschten ihm einfach so über die Lippen.

Er schlang seinen Arm um Ginny und zog sie fest an sich.

„Ich weiß, du wirst dich nicht freuen, das zu hören, aber deine Schwester und ich sind zusammen!"

So, jetzt war es draußen. Jetzt hatte er es gesagt. Doch komischerweise blieb das erwartete beklemmende Gefühl der aufsteigenden Panik aus. Im Gegenteil, er wurde von einer merkwürdigen glücklichen Zufriedenheit durchflutet. Er lächelte und zog Ginny fester an sich. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Mit einem Mal dachte er, dass dieser Moment unter keinen Umständen real sein konnte. Er hatte sie doch gar nicht verdient.

„_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!"

Seine Gedankengänge wurden von einem kreischenden Peeves empfindlich gestört. Der Poltergeist drehte über ihren Köpfen selbstzufrieden seine Runden und fand ein diebisches Vergnügen daran, ihn zu verspotten. Ihn, einen Malfoy. Das allein war ja schon Grund genug, dem Poltergeist für den Rest seines Lebens als Geist den Blutigen Baron auf den Hals zu hetzen. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nie größere Schwierigkeiten mit dem Poltergeist gehabt (gut, wenn diese Nervensäge es sich partout einbildete, als sinnvolle Freizeitbeschäftigung die Schüler mit Wasserbomben zu bewerfen, dann empfand er ihn durchaus als störend), aber er hatte noch nie einen Anlass gehabt, sich mit Peeves in einen kriegsähnlichen Zustand zu begeben- bis jetzt. Jetzt hatte er allen Grund, dem Geist ein für alle Mal den Krieg zu

erklären. Was bildete sich der überhaupt ein?

„PEEVES, HALT'S MAUL!"

Er versuchte so autoritär wie möglich zu klingen und blaffte Peeves in demselben Ton an, den er für gewöhnlich Hauselfen, andere Untergebene oder andere Wesen, die hierarchisch weit unter ihm standen, parat hatte. Doch leider imponierte das dem Poltergeist keineswegs in der Weise, wie das sonst der Fall war. Peeves fuhr einfach fort, seine Runden zu fliegen, während er laut und falsch den Hochzeitsmarsch pfiff.

Durch den Lärm angelockt kam dann auch MacGonnagall an und versuchte den Poltergeist zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ihre Bemühungen waren schlichtweg lächerlich. Außer dem Blutigen Baron hatte nichts und niemand Peeves in der Hand. Erst Snape schaffte es, den Störenfried unter Androhung des Hausgeists von Slytherin zum Aufgeben zu bewegen.

Snape scheuchte anschließend alle zum Abendessen und Weasley zerrte Ginny an der Hand hinter sich her während er irgendetwas von „…Eule…" und „…Mum…" zischte.

Er selbst machte sich eilig auf den Weg in die große Halle und hoffte, dass noch genügend Essen übrig war. Und dass sich die Neuigkeit mit Ginny und ihm noch nicht herumgesprochen hatte.

Er saß mit Blaise im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte mit ihm die Geschehnisse des Tages besprechen, als eine empörte Pansy Parkinson auftauchte und sich wütend vor ihm aufpflanzte.

„Draco, was soll das? Du hast tatsächlich was mit dieser Weasley- Schnepfe?", keifte sie zänkisch.

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. Jetzt musste er sich auch noch mit einer hysterischen Ziege auseinandersetzen. Als ob er denn sonst keine Probleme hatte. Er holte tief Luft und nahm sich vor, nicht gleich auszurasten, sondern vorerst höflich zu bleiben.

„Pansy, ich habe kein großartiges Bedürfnis, mit dir mein Privatleben zu diskutieren und dir meine Gründe für die Wahl meiner Freundin darzulegen."

Er bemühte sich um einen möglichst neutralen Ton. Am liebsten hätte er Pansy mit einem Silencio belegt, damit er sich nicht länger ihr dummes Geplappere anhören musste. Und am besten noch mit einem Gefrierzauber, damit sie nicht mehr länger wie ein Pixie vor ihm herumhampelte. Parkinson schnappte erbost nach Luft und setzte zu erneutem Gezetere an.

„Draco, wie kannst du nur? Ausgerechnet Weasley! Die ist ja fast genauso schlimm wie Granger! Das kann doch unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Warum kannst du sie nicht einfach flachlegen und in die Schlange deiner Eroberungen einreihen? Aber dass du jetzt mit ihr zusammen bist, das ist doch schier unmöglich! Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Er lehnte sich in das Sofa zurück und betrachtete sie mit verschränkten Armen. Irgendwie bereitete es ihm ein seltsames Vergnügen, Pansy zur Weißglut zu treiben- wobei er sich zugegebenermaßen auch gehörig über ihr Verhalten ärgerte. Was bildete sich diese Kuh überhaupt ein, an ihm Kritik zu üben? Er stand über den Dingen, schließlich war er Draco Malfoy, erhaben über jegliche Kritik von Untergebenen- zu denen er auch Parkinson zählte.

„Pansy, ich zähle sie keineswegs zu meinen Eroberungen, wie dich und deine kleinen Freundinnen.", sagte er schließlich gelassen und registrierte mit Genugtuung, wie sie schlagartig erbleichte. „Es ist meine Entscheidung und ich schulde dir keine Rechenschaft darüber- genauso wenig wie jedem anderen hier." Den letzten Satz hatte er bewusst laut ausgesprochen und warf einen drohenden Blick in die Runde. Er war der allseits anerkannte Slytherinprinz, er würde keinerlei Aufmucken seitens seiner Hauskameraden dulden. Seine stumme Drohung hatte den gewünschten Effekt: Die gemurmelten Gespräche verstummten sofort und alle starrten schweigend auf ihn. Für heute Abend hatte er definitiv seine Ruhe vor lästigen Fragen. Und Pansy zog mit einem leise gemurmelten „Ich verstehe dich trotzdem nicht- ausgerechnet Weasley, warum nicht Lovegood!" von dannen.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück und sammelte seine Kräfte, ehe er sich schicksalsergeben auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher machte. Granger würde sicherlich schon auf ihn warten und ihn ins Kreuzverhör nehmen.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sie erwartete ihn bereits, mit einer Miene, die absolut nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Setz dich, Malfoy!", schnarrte sie mit eisiger Stimme und deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

Seufzend ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen und nahm seine typische Malfoy- Pose ein- lässig, herablassen, gelangweilt. Interessiert betrachtete er seine perfekt manikürten Fingernägel.

„Deine Maniküre ist jetzt dein geringstes Problem!", sagte sie schneidend. Sie klang, als hätte sie sich schon genauestens überlegt, wie sie ihn zur Strafe wohl am besten und effektivsten foltern könnte.

Sittsam legte er seine Hände in den Schoß und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Was willst du von Ginny?", fragte sie frostig. „Und wag es ja nicht, zu lügen!"

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Granger, ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", antwortete er so liebenswürdig, wie er nur konnte, während er ihr am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte.

Schon wieder so eine hysterische Ziege, die sich in alles einmischte, was sie nun überhaupt nichts anging. Blieb er denn nie davon verschont? Hatte sich die Welt denn ganz gegen ihn verschworen? Womit hatte er so viel Ungerechtigkeit eigentlich verdient?

„Antworte, Malfoy!", fauchte sie.

Er hob lasziv eine Augenbraue.

„Sonst was?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Sonst gehört dein ebenmäßiges Antlitz ein für alle Mal der Vergangenheit an!"

Er hob schicksalsergeben die Hände.

„Ok, ich habe nichts mit ihr vor."

Grangers Blick war immer noch weit unter der Temperatur von Null Grad Celsius.

„Ja, ich mag sie, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst."

Merlin, warum hatten alle Frauen nur diese Psychotricks drauf? Das war doch nicht zum Aushalten!

Grangers Blick taute nicht einmal um ein paar Grad auf.

„Ich mag sie sogar sehr!"

Immer noch die reinste Antarktis.

„Es ist mehr als nur mögen!"

Polarkreis im tiefsten Winter.

„Ok, ich habe mich in sie verliebt!"

Das Packeis schmolz ein wenig. Granger hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Allerdings mehr zweifelnd als fragend. Eher argwöhnisch, wenn er es recht bedachte.

Was sollte er denn jetzt noch sagen? Was erwartete sie denn noch von ihm? Verstehe einer die Frauen. Langsam wurde Grangers taxierender Blick äußerst unangenehm. Es grenzte beinahe schon an physische Schmerzen.

„Merlin, Granger, was willst du denn jetzt von mir?"

Um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch, aber sie hatte sich vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Ihre Miene war noch immer gleich eiskalt wie zuvor und ihre Augen blickten stechender denn je. Und noch immer dauerte ihr Schweigen an. Und je länger dies andauerte, desto nervöser und fahriger wurde er. Das war ja schlimmer als ein Crucio!

Ihre Augen begannen vor Genugtuung zu blitzen, als sie seine Unruhe bemerkte. Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück und beobachtete ihn amüsiert, die Mundwinkel zu einem feinen zufriedenen Grinsen verzogen. Ihr gefiel, wie sie ihn hier vor sich sah.

Er fühlte sich entsetzlich. Schwach, nicht mehr Herr der Lage, vollkommen hilflos und ihrer Willkür ausgeliefert. Und er konnte sich gegen sie nicht zur Wehr setzen. Er war ihr unterlegen. Und dieses Gefühl hasste er wie die Pest. Ein Malfoy war nie und nimmer jemanden unterlegen, ein Malfoy war allem überlegen! Doch so ganz schien das in diesem Falle nicht zuzutreffen.

Fahrig fuhr er sich durch seine langen blonden Haare und zerstörte dabei seine Frisur. Momentan war dies aber _wirklich_ nebensächlich.

Unschuldig begann sie mit ihrem Fuß auf und ab zu wippen und tappte dabei wie zufällig immer auf den Boden. Tapp, tapp, tapp, tapp. Die Arme hatte sie vor der Brust verschränkt, während sie ihn immer noch eiskalt fixierte.

Langsam kroch ihm die Gänsehaut über den Rücken und ließ ihm die Härchen auf seinen Unterarmen zu Berge stehen.

Er legte das Gesicht in seine Hände und holte tief Luft.

„Granger, zum letzten Mal, ich habe nichts mit Ginny vor."

Seine Stimme klang müde und hatte einen beinahe flehenden Unterton- allerdings nur beinahe, fast schon vernachlässigbar. Ein Malfoy flehte doch niemals.

„Seit wann denn nicht mehr Weasley?", fragte sie spitz.

„Hör einfach damit auf.", sagte er erschöpft.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und blickte ihn scharf an.

„Was willst du von ihr? Was sind deine perfiden Todesser- Pläne?"

Sie blieb hartnäckig.

„Ich habe keine Pläne mit Ginny, jedenfalls nicht so, wie du denkst.", verteidigte er sich schwach.

Die Situation begann an seinen Nerven zu zehren.

„Und welche denn dann?"

Sie wurde ungeduldig und hatte die Stirn ärgerlich in Falten gezogen.

„Ganz normale Pläne, die ein Junge mit dem Mädchen eben hat, in das er verliebt ist.", antwortete er gequält.

Granger war gleich hartnäckig wie seine Mutter, wenn sie sich eine Sache in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Lange Zeit blieb es still in dem Raum, nur ab und zu wurde die Stille von dem Schnurren von Grangers Kater Krummbein unterbrochen, der sich wohlig auf ihrem Schoß räkelte.

„Du scheinst es wirklich ehrlich zu meinen.", sagte sie schließlich.

Erleichtert ließ er seinen Kopf stöhnend in seine Hände sinken und nickte langsam.

Merlin, endlich hatte sie es begriffen! Es war ja auch Zeit geworden. Er hatte schon befürchtet, das Kreuzverhör würde sich bis tief in die Nacht fortziehen.

Sie stand auf und wandte sich drohend an ihn.

„Und ich warne dich, Malfoy, wenn du ein falsches Spiel mit ihr treibst, sie verletzt oder ihr sonst auch nur das Mindeste antust, dann wirst du das bitter bereuen, das schwöre ich dir! Dann wirst du erfahren, was Schmerzen bedeuten! Und glaub mir, dagegen, was ich dann mit dir vorhabe, sind Voldemorts Foltereien das reinste Kinderspiel!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich majestätisch um, nachdem sie ihm einen letzten grausigen Blick zugeworfen hatte und verschwand gefolgt von dem roten Kater in ihrem Zimmer.

Aufatmend ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken und atmete tief durch. Ihm war der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen und sein Herz raste immer noch. Granger würde eine perfekte Todessern abgeben mit ihren subtilen Foltermethoden. Ein Sectumsempra war ja direkt harmlos im Vergleich dazu. Er verschnaufte noch ein paar Minuten, dann ging er in sein Zimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett. Bald darauf war er eingeschlafen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Und, was sagt ihr dazu? Ist es euch nicht ein winziges Review wert? schlechtesgewissenmacht Sonst ist mein schönes Wochenende im Eimer, ihr könnt doch nicht so herzlos sein...

Meinen treuen Reviewern gilt der Tadel oben natürlich nicht!!! Ihr seid toll, ich liebe euch alle!!!

LG,

eure LAMon


	16. Chapter 16

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

Momentan lässt mich meine Muse im Stich, und ich bin mir noch unschlüssig, wie ich das jetzt am besten weiter entwickle.

Ich dachte mir, es wäre doch interessant, welche Reaktionen die Neuigkeit bei den Weasleys hervorruft- und ich sage gleich vorweg, das ist erst der Anfang! Das wird definitiv noch aufgegriffen und ausgebaut. Ich dachte, ich schreibe einmal ein harmloses Kapitel, bevor in den nächsten dann die Bombem hoch gehen.

Jetzt einmal zu euren tollen Reviews! Danke, ihr seid einfach toll!!

**kleineli:** Ich denke einfach nicht, dass Draco der Typ ist, der viel über seine Gefühle spricht und sich dazu lang und ausführlich rechtfertigt. Ich glaube, er ist eher einer, der nicht lange diskutiert, sondern sagt „so ist es" und nicht weiter darüber redet. Das würde zu ihm passen. Außerdem wird er Hermine wohl kaum sein Herz ausschütten. Und wahnsinnig romantisch kann ich ihm mir im Moment auch nicht vorstellen. Er zählt wohl kaum zu dem Typen, die ein Transparent mit „Ginny, ich liebe dich!" quer durch die Große Halle spannen würden. Ich hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter, auch wenn ich Dracos Gefühle im Moment etwas ausklammere. Aber keine Angst, das kommt auf alle Fälle noch!

**Moondancer:** Hehe, ich hab das Chap auch sehr gerne geschrieben! Ich hab die ganze Szene beinahe bildlich vor mir gesehen. Das mit Ron hab ich mir gemerkt und werde es wohl demnächst einbauen. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt einstweilen das neue Kapitel!

**DieGinny:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Hey, du hast gemerkt, dass es ihn doch einige Überwindung gekostet hat, es vor Herm zuzugeben und dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat strahl Hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass er als gefühllos rüberkommt…

**julikchen:** Danke für dein liebes Review! Ich hatte es jetzt noch nicht so geplant, wieder auf die Gedankengänge einzugehen, sonder wollte die Geschichte jetzt ein bisschen laufen lassen. Aber sie kommen sicher wieder…

**feldblume**: Wow, dann freut es mich umso mehr, dass dir die Story gefällt! Ich hoffe, du magst sie weiterhin lesen.

**LunaNigra:** Ich werde mich ordentlich ins Zeug legen, dass die Geschichte noch lange so bleibt. Ich glaube jetzt auch nicht, dass ich die so schnell zu Ende bringe. Leider habe ich momentan eine kleine Flaute, aber vielleicht legt die sich ja bald…

**Gifty:** Danke, dass du mit deiner Kritik nicht hinter dem Berg hälst! Ich war auch ziemlich überrascht von der plötzlichen Wende. Ich hatte es eher geplant, dass es noch einen ordentlichen Zank gibt zwischen Draco und Ginny und er sie noch eine Zeit lang ausnutzt, aber dann haben sich die Charaktere doch selbstständig gemacht. Ginny und Harry und Draco und Harry treffen noch aufeinander, versprochen! Und das schon ziemlich bald! Vielleicht schon im nächsten Kapitel. Aber nur, weil sie jetzt zusammen sind, heißt das doch nicht, dass Draco sich ändert. Er wird deswegen jetzt nicht zum Sensibelchen, sondern bleibt unser Sexgott. Die Beziehung wird nicht einfach für die beiden. Und Draco ist beziehungsunfähig und kann natürlich keine Gefühle zugeben. Aber deine Einfälle sind toll, also schreib mir bitte weiter deine Meinung!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Ginny**_

Ginny saß nichtsahnend beim Frühstück und summte vergnügt vor sich hin. In der einen Hand hielt sie ein angebissenes Croissant mit Marmelade (immerhin war Sonntag), in der anderen den aufgeschlagenen Tagespropheten. Sie überflog die Schlagzeilen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war doch wirklich unbegreiflich, was in der Welt geschah. Nicht nur, dass die Todesser wieder begannen Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, auch sonst war die Zaubererwelt nicht vor Schreckensmeldungen gefeit. Da hatte doch glatt ein Kerl in seinem Hinterhof eine Drachenzucht aufgezogen. Aufgeflogen war die ganze Sache erst, als die Babydrachen langsam ins Kleinkindalter und somit in die Trotzphase gekommen waren und mit ihrer Feuerspuckerei das Haus in Brand gesetzt hatten, wobei das Feuer natürlich auf die Nachbarhäuser übergegriffen hatte, und die lieben Kleinen somit beinahe ein ganzes Viertel in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten. Tote gab es zum Glück keine zu beklagen, aber St. Mungo's musste doch einige Brandopfer behandeln. Seufzend nahm sie einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Croissant und blätterte zur nächsten Seite. Auch hier waren wieder haarsträubende Meldungen. Anscheinend trieb ein Briefterrorist sein Unwesen, der an seine Opfer Briefe mit Bubotubler- Eiter verschickte. Leute gab es! Dieser absolut kindische Streich zog doch schmerzhafte Schwellungen nach sich. Was waren das nur für Leute, die das auch noch lustig fanden! Ein Rauschen kündigte verspätete Posteulen an. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ein wahres Eulengeschwader auf den Gryffindortisch zusteuern. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig, denn wie gesagt waren die Posteulen schon vor einiger Zeit hier gewesen. Und so viele Schüler waren auch nicht mehr in der Großen Halle. Für wen waren denn bloß all diese Briefe bestimmt? Sie zuckte gleichmütig die Achseln und widmete sich wieder ihrem Croissant und dem Tagespropheten.

Als ein Brief direkt in ihre Kaffeetasse fiel, zuckte sie zusammen.

„Hey!", rief sie der Eule nach, während sie den Brief aus ihrem Kaffee fischte.

Stirnrunzelnd trocknete sie das Pergament mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs und ärgerte sich über die Kaffeeflecken. Neugierig sah sie auf den Absender- _Mum_. Ihre Alarmglocken schrillten. Ron hatte doch nicht etwa seine Drohung wahrgemacht? Wenigstens war es kein Heuler, das wäre doch wohl das Obermaß an Peinlichkeit gewesen. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als Ron das Auto ihres Dads geklaut hatte und ihre Mutter prompt am nächsten Tag einen Heuler geschickt hatte. Wobei es eine Sache war, von der eigenen Mutter vor der ganzen Schule wegen eines geklauten Wagens angeschrieen zu werden, als wegen der Beziehung mit einem Malfoy eine Standpauke zu erhalten. Sie schluckte, als sie das Pergament langsam auseinanderfaltete und zu lesen begann.

_Ginny, Liebes,_

_Ich habe gestern von Ron eine Eule erhalten und er schreibt mir ziemlich wirre Neuigkeiten. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, bist du jetzt mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. Aber Ginny, was ist mit Harry? Denk doch an den armen Kerl! Du musst ihm damit doch das Herz gebrochen haben!_

_Ginny, wie kannst du nur mit einem Malfoy etwas anfangen? Hast du vergessen, wie diese Familie über uns denkt? Liebes, du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes an eine Beziehung mit einem Todesser denken! Er meint es doch sicherlich nicht ernst mit dir! _

_Ich dachte immer, Harry und du, ihr seid so glücklich miteinander! Und jetzt? Ginny, was ist los mit dir? _

_Denk doch nur an seine Familie! Das sind Todesser! Leute wie die haben die armen Eltern von Harry umgebracht! Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie sehr dein Vater im Ministerium unter Mr. Malfoy leiden muss- dabei arbeitet Mr. Malfoy gar nicht im Ministerium! Ginvra Weasley, wie konntest du nur? Wie kannst du deine Familie derart schändlich verraten? Du hättest doch auch gleich zu den Todessern überlaufen können. Dein Vater und ich sind sehr, sehr enttäuscht von dir! _

_Wir dachten immer, Harry und du, ihr gehört zusammen. Warum hast du das nur getan? Schlimm genug, dass Percy sich von uns abgewandt hat und nun vollkommen linientreu dem Ministerium gegenüber ist. Aber du? Dein Verrat trifft uns tausendmal mehr. Wir dachten immer, du bist eine echte Weasley! Und jetzt gehst du einen Pakt mit dem Feind ein! Noch dazu einem Malfoy! Der ist ja der Schlimmste von allen! Keine Familie, die Blacks einmal ausgenommen, ist dem Dunklen Lord ausnahmslos treuer ergeben als die Malfoys. _

_Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du weißt, zu welcher Seite du gehörst und aus welcher Familie du kommst. Und dass du dementsprechend handelst. Denke immer daran, Ginny: Du bist eine Weasley! Und Draco Malfoy ist ein Malfoy! Ihr seid wie Feuer und Wasser. Ich hoffe, dass du sehr bald wieder zu Vernunft kommst und erwarte eine Rechtfertigung von dir!_

_Es verbleibt mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_deine dich liebende Mum_

Ginny ließ entmutigt den Kopf sinken, als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte. Es war doch irgendwie klar gewesen, dass es so kommen musste. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass ihre Eltern die Sache nicht gutheißen würden. Aber das? Das war doch eine direkte Anordnung, die Beziehung sofort zu beenden. Sie hatte gehofft, sie könnte es ihnen einmal in Ruhe erklären. Doch wie es schien, war es dafür nun zu spät. Dank Ron.

Ihre Gedankengänge wurden von weiteren Briefen unterbrochen. Verärgert schnappte sie sich den nächsten. _Percy._ Na toll. Die Standpauke konnte ja heiter werden.

_Ginny,_

_ich habe gerade von deinem Faux- pas erfahren und ich muss dir sagen, dass ich sehr enttäuscht von dir bin! Wie kannst du dich nur mit Draco Malfoy einlassen? Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, was du unserer Familie damit antust? Dad kann sich im Ministerium doch nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen. Und ich? Weißt du, was das für meine Karriere bedeutet? Schlimm genug, dass Mum und Dad so engstirnig sind und Dumbledore und Harry blind glauben. Das allein behindert meine Karriere schon gewaltig. Aber deine Verbindung mit Draco Malfoy jetzt- das kann mein Ende im Ministerium sein! Wer beschäftigt schon einen Zauberer, dessen Schwester mit dem Sohn des berüchtigsten Todessers liiert ist? Wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein? Nach all dem, was wir für dich getan haben! Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du dir diese dumme Idee schleunigst aus dem Kopf schlägst und Vernunft annimmst. Die Verbindung mit Potter war geradezu ideal für uns alle! Aber nein, du musst doch eigensinnig sein! Ginny, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir!_

_Dein Bruder Percy_

Sie schnaubte verärgert. Das war ja typisch Percy! Das Einzige, worum er sich sorgte, war seine Karriere im Ministerium! Als ob ihn sonst etwas in der Familie kümmern würde! Wie es ihr ging, war ihm wieder einmal herzlich egal! Wütend schnappte sie sich den nächsten Brief. _Fred und George_. Hm, sie war gespannt, was die Zwillinge so schrieben.

_Hallo Schwesterherz!_

_Mum kocht ganz schön nach Rons Brief gestern. Tststs, böses Mädchen! Wie kannst du dich auch nur mit dem Feind einlassen! Percy ist auch schon aufgekreuzt und hat sich wahnsinnig darüber aufgeregt, wie sehr du doch seiner Karriere schadest. Dad nimmt die Sache ziemlich gelassen, er setzt auf deine Vernunft. Charlie und Bill haben sich noch nicht gemeldet, aber wir sind uns sicher, dass Mum ihnen sofort eine Eule geschickt hat. Was uns betrifft, uns ist es egal, mit wem du gerade zusammen bist. Harry war zwar recht nett, aber doch recht langweilig. Wir waren nicht mit ihm zufrieden als Freund unserer kleinen Schwester. Wenn du jetzt meinst, dass Malfoy der Richtige im Moment ist, dann ist es deinen Sache, aber nicht die von anderen Leuten. Wir halten zwar nicht viel von Frettchen und seiner Familie, aber es geht uns nichts an. (Solange du nicht willst, dass wir unsere Freizeit mit ihm verbringen und unsere kostbaren Freitagabende mit ihm im Tropfenden Kessel verschwenden.) Es ist dein Leben und du sollst glücklich werden, niemand sonst. _

_Also lass es krachen, Schwesterherz und lass dir von niemanden was dreinreden!_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_George und Fred_

Beim Brief der Zwillinge musste sie lachen. Die beiden waren wohl die Einzigen, die sie nicht verurteilten und ihr sofort Vorschriften machten. Sie beschloss, den Zwillingen als Einzigen auf ihren Brief zu antworten und die Briefe von ihrer Mutter und Percy einfach zu ignorieren.

Sie hoffte bloß, dass nicht noch mehr Eulen ankamen. Doch wie sie ihre Mutter kannte, wusste bereits die ganze Familie Bescheid und hatte den Auftrag, ihr zu schreiben und sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie rechnete kurz nach. Dann fehlten also noch Briefe von Bill, Charly, ihrem Vater und natürlich diversen Onkeln und Tanten. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Im Laufe des Tages trudelten die restlichen Briefe ein, die sich allesamt ähnelten. Alle enthielten Ermahnungen, Empörungskundmachungen, entsetzte Aufschreie, kurz gesagt: Alle waren gleich. Bills Brief hatte Fleur anscheinend mitgeschrieben, denn immer wieder verwies sie auf Bills Verwundung durch Fenris Greyback und verwünschte Malfoy mit seinen Todessern. „Er und seinesgleichen sind am Zustand des armen Bill schuld!", schrieb sie vorwurfsvoll. „Wie kannst du dich da mit dem Feind einlassen! Das nächste Mal kommst du mit dem Dunklen Mal am Unterarm zu Besuch!" In diesem Ton ging es endlos weiter und Ginny vermutete, dass Bill außer seinem Namen nicht viel selbst geschrieben hatte. Sie warf sämtliche Briefe in das Kaminfeuer und machte sich daran, den Zwillingen zu antworten.

_Lieber George, lieber Fred,_

_vielen Dank für euren aufbauenden Brief! _

_Ich denke, ihr seid die Einzigen, die die ganze Sache so sehen. Mum hat mittlerweile die komplette Familie mobilisiert. Sie reagiert einfach über. Die Sache ist nicht so schwarz, wie sie sie sieht. Im Übrigen weiß ich gar nicht, wie alles weitergeht, es ist noch alles neu und ungewohnt für mich und es ist alles viel zu schnell geschehen. Sie braucht sich wirklich keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, aber das ist wohl zwecklos, ihr zu sagen. Ich habe auch beschlossen, die restlichen Briefe- inklusive ihren- zu ignorieren. Was soll ich denn zurückschreiben? Es tut mir leid, ich habe meinen Fehler erkannt und werde euch nie wieder enttäuschen? Niemals! Keiner hat ein Recht, sich in mein Leben einzumischen. _

_Könnt ihr mir einen Gefallen tun? Könnt ihr Mum ein für alle Mal erklären, dass Harry nicht der Sonnenschein ist, für den sie ihn hält? Außerdem hat ER sich von mir getrennt, nicht ICH mich von IHM! Ich denke, das hat sie auch nicht so begriffen. Und Draco hat mir der Sache zwischen Harry und mir nicht das Geringste zu tun! Ich würde euch gerne alles erzählen, aber über den Briefweg ist mir das doch zu dumm. Wir können uns ja bei meinem nächsten Hogsmeade- Wochenende treffen._

_Und haltet Mum davon ab, unüberlegte Sachen zu tun! Und informiert mich, falls sie wieder irgendwelchen Schwachsinn in die Wege leitet!_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Ginny_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Was hält ihr davon? Ich finde das Kapitel eher mäßig, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich weiß momentan leider nicht, wie ich alles weiterführen soll. Also ich bin dankbar für jede Idee, Anstoß, Anregung!

Ich suche auch immer noch eine Beta und ich denke, im Moment brauche ich wirklich jemanden, der etwas Ordnung in das Chaos meiner Gedanken bringt, damit ihr wieder die gewohnten Kapitel zu lesen bekommt und kein 0815- Geschreibsel. Also, wer Lust und Zeit hat, bitte dringend melden!!! ganztreuherzigundverzweifeltschau

Und über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer!

Liebe Grüße,

LaMon


	17. Chapter 17

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

da bin ich wieder! Ja, diesmal hat es nicht so lange gedauert, genauer gesagt habe ich gestern noch das Kapitel getippt, kurz nachdem ich das liebe Review von Moondancer gelesen habe! Danke, danke, danke für die Muse der Künste, die du extra aus Griechenland für mich geholt hast! Hier siehst du das Resultat. Und vielen lieben Dank für dein Angebot, zu betan, ich nehme es gerne an! Schreib mir einfach deine Emailadresse, dann schicke ich dir das nächste Chap hoffentlich bald!

Wow, ich war überrascht, dass ihr das Kapitel doch positiver aufgenommen habt, als ich es erwartet hatte!

Moondancer: Du bist ein Engel! Dein Review hat mich so motiviert, dass ich danach gleich wie irre zu tippen begonnen habe… Ich glaube fast, die Muse der Künste heißt Moondancer 

Gifty: Freut mich, dass du findest, dass das Kapitel doch reingehört! Die ganze Familie wird nicht nach Hogwarts kommen, evtl. Percy, allerdings nicht im Auftrag Mollys, sondern, weil er im seine Karriere fürchtet….Ist aber bis jetzt nur so eine Idee. Die Reaktion der Malfoys kommt noch! Danke für dein Angebot zu betan, hab aber leider schon eine…

kleineli: Nein, du bist keinesfalls dauernd nur am meckern! empört stirnrunzel wie kleineli nur auf so was kommt Deine Reviews sind toll, ich habe absolut nichts gegen Kritik! (Ich bin sogar froh darüber.) Ja, mit dem Kapitel bin ich auch nicht ganz zufrieden, finde es eigentlich eher mäßig… Und danke für dein Angebot mit dem betan, aber ich habe mich für Moondancer entschieden, weil sie mich einfach wunderbar aufgebaut hat und ich dann so einen Schreibwahn hatte. Ich hoffe, du nimmst das nicht übel. Aber ich freu mich nach wie vor über deine Reviews, vor allem auf deine Kritik, die stört mich nämlich nicht, falls du das denkst. Kritik ist sogar willkommen!

Aber jetzt habe ich genug getratscht und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 17 (um einiges besser als Kapitel 16 meiner Meinung nach…)

Liebe Grüße,

eure Lamon

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Ginny**_

„Ronald Weasley!"

Ginny stand fuchsteufelswild im Korridor, der zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum führte, und hatte ihre Hände energisch in die Seiten gestemmt. Ihr rotes Haar fiel ihr zerzaust über die Schultern und auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich eine steile Zornesfalte gebildet.

„Bleib sofort stehen!", schrie sie über den Gang.

Verdutzt drehte sich Ron zu seiner Schwester um.

„Und komm auf der Stelle hier her, ich habe keine Lust, noch lauter zu schreien und meine Stimmbänder noch mehr zu ruinieren!"

Sie sah, wie Ron langsam näher kam und ziemlich dämlich dreinsah. Naja, intelligent hatte ihr Bruder ja noch nie ausgesehen, aber diesmal übertraf er sich selbst. Sein Miene war eine Mischung aus Verwirrtheit, Empörung und ein kleiner Schuss schlechten Gewissens, allerdings im Mikroliterbereich.

„Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist, dass du Mum solch einen Brief schreibst?", giftete Ginny, sobald er näher gekommen war. „Deinetwegen muss ich mich jetzt mit der kompletten Familie herumschlagen! Was geht es dich überhaupt an, was ich mache? Ich muss dich verdammt noch mal nicht um Erlaubnis fragen! Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum! Ich bin nicht dein Hauself, als dass du mich herumkommandieren könntest!"

Schwer atmend schnappte sie nach Luft. Diese Pause nutzte Ron, um sich nun einzuschalten.

„Ginny, ich bin dein Bruder! Du bist jung, du weißt nicht, was du tust…"

„Papperlapapp, Ron! Ich bin alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden. Und ich bin durchaus in der Lage, die Konsequenzen meines Tuns abzuschätzen! Ich brauche dich nicht als Beschützer, Vormund oder was-weiß-ich! Halt dich einfach aus meinem Leben raus! Und von wegen, ich sei zu jung! Du bist zwar älter als ich, aber du bist nicht einmal in der Lage, irgendetwas selbstständig zu machen! Ha, und du willst mir vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe! Dass ich nicht lache! Mum muss für dich immer noch Pigwidgeon füttern, weil du selbst dazu nicht fähig bist!"

„Aber Ginny, wenn du dich mit Malfoy einlässt, dann muss ich doch eingreifen…", versuchte Ron einzuwerfen.

„NEIN, DAS MUSST DU NICHT!", bellte seine Schwester ungehalten. „Verdammt, ich bin alt genug, um Fehler zu machen! Und wenn ich sehenden Auges ins Verderben renne, dann ist es jetzt mein Problem und nicht deins! Es ist mein Herz, das gebrochen wird und nicht deines! Und grab dich endlich mit deinen bescheuerten Vorurteilen ein, Ron! Du bist ja nur zu feige und zu bequem, um mal den Sprung ins kalte Wasser zu wagen. Und ich lasse mich nicht mehr von meiner Mutter und meinen Brüdern bevormunden und herumkommandieren! Ich will mein eigenes Leben leben, ohne dass ihr euch einmischt und bestimmt, wie mein Leben auszusehen hat! Es tut mir ja wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich euch nicht mehr den tollen Harry Potter als Freund servieren darf sondern stattdessen den unwürdigen Todesser Malfoy, aber was geht es euch wirklich an? Gar nichts! Ihr müsst nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, sondern ich! Hast du dich jemals gefragt, warum Harry mit mir zusammen war? Nein, weil du ja ohnehin davon ausgegangen bist, dass wir zusammengehören, so wie der Rest unserer bescheuerten Familie! Und jetzt hat er Schluss gemacht und endlich bin ich wieder ein klein wenig glücklich und ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir alles kaputt zumachen! Vielen Dank Ron, du bist wirklich ein toller Bruder!"

Damit wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand hoch erhobenen Hauptes um die nächste Ecke. Sie ignorierte Rons verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck und das aufgeregte Getuschel ihrer Mitschüler, die die Szene mitbekommen hatten. Sie kochte vor Wut.

Was dachte sich ihre Familie eigentlich? Dass sie ewig das kleine Mädchen war, das man herumkommandieren und so modellieren konnte, wie man wollte?

Natürlich wären sie alle über die Maßen glücklich gewesen, wenn sie schließlich den großen Harry Potter als Schwiegersohn in der Familie gehabt hätten. Welche Ehre, welch ein Privileg! Ha, und jetzt hatte Harry Schluss gemacht und er stand noch immer auf seinem Podest! Es war doch schlicht und einfach zum Kotzen! Und den Schwarzen Peter hatte natürlich wieder einmal sie, wer denn sonst! So war es doch immer gewesen. Immerzu hatte sie funktionieren und das tun müssen, was ihre Familie von ihr, der Jüngsten und einzigen Tochter, erwartet hatte. Niemals hatten sie ihr zugestanden, eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit zu sein, immer hatten sie sie bevormundet. Aber sie hatte es satt, endgültig und ein für alle Mal! Und Harry hatte auch immer zu gedacht, er könnte über ihren Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Aber nicht mit ihr! Sie würde sich das nicht mehr länger gefallen lassen. Von jetzt an würde sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen und sich von niemanden mehr dreinreden lassen. Oh nein, damit war jetzt ein für alle Mal Schluss!

So lief sie in ihre düsteren Gedanken vertieft durch das Schloss, als sie auf einmal jäh aufschreckte. Da hatte doch jemand eindeutig ihren Namen gerufen. Verwundert blieb sie stehen und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Ginny!"

Die Stimme war jetzt direkt hinter ihr. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und wurde wie von einem elektrischen Schlag durchzuckt. Vor ihr stand Harry. Seine dunklen Haare fielen ihm in wirren Strähnen in die Stirn und seine grünen Augen sahen sie fragend an. Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Handflächen zu schwitzen begannen und ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Unsicher nagte sie weiter an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ginny.", sagte er wieder.

Sie hielt ihren Blick auf ihre Schuhspitzen fixiert und wackelte nachdenklich mit den Zehen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was wollte Harry nur von ihr? War er ihr etwa nachgegangen? Was sollte das nun bloß werden?

„Ginny, stimmt das mit dir und Malfoy?", fragte er.

Verdutzt horchte sie auf. Seiner Stimme fehlte der verletzte Klang, den sie sich erhofft hatte.

Sie nickte trotzig.

Pah, was ging ihn das an? Es konnte ihm doch herzlich egal sein! Hallooo, immerhin hatte er Schluss gemacht und…

„Ginny, wie kannst du nur?", unterbrach Harry ihre Gedankengänge vorwurfsvoll. „Er ist Malfoy, so ziemlich der niederträchtigste und nichtsnutzigste Mensch, den ich kenne!"

Bei seinen Worten musste sie bitter auflachen. Das wurde ja immer schöner!

„Er meint es nicht ehrlich mit dir!"

Wütend hob sie den Kopf und bohrte ihre Augen Speerspitzen gleich in die seinen.

„Ach ja, aber du hast es wohl ehrlich gemeint mit mir?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

Harry schwieg perplex.

„Hm, ja… weißt du… irgendwie… ich bin ja noch jung und….", druckste er herum.

„Schon klar, Potter!", spie sie giftig. „Du hast einfach nur eine zum Flachlegen gebraucht!"

Harry sah sie entsetzt an.

„Nein, Ginny, so war es nicht! Ich denke nur, dass wir nicht glücklich miteinander werden. Und ich will mich jetzt noch nicht binden. Ich bin einfach zu jung dazu…."

„Und ich bin zu jung dazu, um schon jetzt allein zu sein. Also lass mich.", konterte sie. „Es ist mein Leben und nicht deins. Du hast mit mir Schluss gemacht, also braucht es dich nicht mehr länger zu kümmern, was ich tue. Und wenn ich nackt in der Großen Halle tanze und jede Nacht einen anderen Slytherin in meinem Bett habe, dann kann es dir auch egal sein."

Müde drehte sie sich um und wollte ihres Weges gehen.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sich gefangen hatte. Das hatte er von ihr anscheinend nicht erwartet.

Sie hatte bereits ein paar Meter zwischen sie gebracht, als sie hörte, wie er ihr nachrief.

Müde wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Willst du denn jetzt gar nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben?", fragte er enttäuscht.

Sie hob langsam die Augen und blickte ihn fest an.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Harry, so lege ich keinen Wert darauf, mit dir noch freundschaftlichen Kontakt zu pflegen."

Damit verschwand sie endgültig um die Ecke und ließ Harry allein zurück.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Und? Was meint ihr? gespannt sein wie englischer Langbogen mit Pfeil auf der Sehne

Und ich freue mich schon riesig auf eure Reviews!

LG,

LaMon


	18. Chapter 18

Hallo ihr Lieben

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Da bin ich wieder! Bitte entschuldigt die lange Pause, aber ich hatte Examen und war dementsprechend im Stress.

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlichen bei meinen Reviewern bedanken: Moondancer, feldblume, Luna Nigra, Stonk und Mariechen!

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die lange Pause und lest trotzdem weiter!

Und wie immer: Alle Figuren und Orte gehören JKR und ich verdiene damit nichts, mache alles nur zum Spaß und Zeitvertreib…

Viel Spaß!

Eure LaMon

_**Ginny**_

Sie schluckte nervös und warf einen hastigen Blick den Korridor entlang, ehe sie den Zauberstab zückte und das Passwort murmelte.

Nichts. Das Gemälde bewegte sich keinen Millimeter zur Seite und die Nymphen, die jenes bevölkerten fuhren fort, sie zu ignorieren.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Hektisch durchwühlte sie die Taschen ihres Umhangs, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach dem kleinen Notizzettel, den Draco ihr heute Mittag heimlich zugesteckt hatte. Verdammt, er musste doch hier irgendwo sein! Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn eingesteckt hatte. Andererseits war sie doch wohl intelligent genug, um sich ein simples Passwort merken zu können. Champagnerbrunnen. Doch, das war es. Ganz sicher. Sie wusste nämlich noch, dass sie schmunzeln hatte müssen, als sie das Wort gelesen hatte. Aber wieso funktionierte es dann nicht?

Sie seufzte. Auf ein Neues eben. Sie hob den Zauberstab und wisperte: „Champagnerbrunnen.", nicht, ohne sich zuvor prüfend umgesehen zu haben.

Das Gemälde verweilte stoisch an seinem Platz und die Nymphen fuhren ungeniert mit ihrem Treiben fort. Mittlerweile war Ginny sauer. Ungeduldig trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Es war schlichtweg zum Haareraufen! Sie war ohnehin schon spät dran und dann wollte sie das blöde Gemälde einfach nicht einlassen.

„Champagnerbrunnnen.", zischte sie noch einmal, diesmal schon ziemlich erbost, sodass sie fast über die Silben stolperte.

Nichts. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Sie kochte beinahe. Und die doofen Nymphen f0uhren natürlich mit ihren albernen Spielchen fort und ignorierten sie völlig. Hallo-o? Wozu waren die denn sonst da? Dachten diese leicht bekleideten blonden Zierpüppchen etwa, sie seien nur zu ihrem Vergnügen und dem der noch alberneren Jünglinge hier? Sie hatten schließlich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen! Aber das überstieg höchstwahrscheinlich ihren Horizont. Zornig stampfte sie auf und tippte energisch mit ihrem Zauberstab an das Gemälde. Die Nymphen kicherten erneut los (hatten sie jemals etwas anderes getan?) und warfen ihr schadenfrohe Blicke zu, ehe sie mit den schmucken (haha- über Geschmack lässt sich streiten) Jünglingen in den Tiefen des Bildes verschwanden. Auf halbem Weg drehte sich eines der blondhaarigen, langbeinigen Geschöpfe zu Ginny um und rief ihr über die Schulter zu: „Du solltest deutlicher sprechen, Kleines!" Dann wandte sie sich endgültig um und eilte ihren Gefährtinnen nach.

Ginny kochte. Am liebsten hätte sie diese Porzellanpuppe am Kragen gepackt und ihr die goldenen Locken einzeln ausgerupft. Mal sehen, ob die schmucken Jünglinge auch auf kahlköpfige leicht bekleidete Nymphen stehen, dachte sie grimmig. Aber der Gedanke an ein glatzköpfiges Zierpüppchen trieb ihr ein selbstzufriedenes fieses Grinsen aufs Gesicht. Aus den Tiefen des Gemäldes wehten ihr Harfenklänge und albernes Gekicher entgegen. „Sprich deutlicher!", zwitscherten die Nymphen mit glockenhellen Stimmchen.

„CHAMPAGNERBRUNNEN!", schrie Ginny wütend, sorgfältig jede Silbe betonend. Das Echo ihrer Stimme hallte in den Gängen wider und sie schlug sich erschrocken auf den Mund. Ihr wurde siedend heiß im Gesicht. Großartig, jetzt hatte es das ganze Schloss mitbekommen.

Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und sie kletterte mit rotglühenden Wangen durch das Loch.

Drinnen wurde sie von leiser Musik empfangen. Ein munteres kleines Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Draco saß in einem wuchtigen Armsessel und las den Tagespropheten. Als Ginny durch das Porträtloch geklettert kam, legte er die Zeitung weg und schlug lässig ein Bein über das andere.

„Guten Abend, Ginevra. Schön, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist.", begrüßte er sie ruhig.

Unsicher blieb sie vor dem Porträtloch stehen und starrte ihn an. Schließlich fasste sie sich so weit, dass sie ihm antworten konnte.

„Hallo.", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Sie schwieg unbehaglich und taxierte ihn verstohlen. Er sah sie offen und unverblümt an und seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein verstecktes Lächeln.

„Warum hast du mich hierher bestellt?", platzte sie schließlich unvermittelt hervor. Im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. So beschränkt konnte auch nur sie sein! Argh, er musste sie ja für eine komplette Idiotin halten.

Dracos Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ich wollte mit dir unterhalten. Reden, du verstehst?"

Sie nickte mechanisch.

„Reden.", wiederholte sie langsam. „Reden…" Sie holte Luft. „Und worüber?"

Er deutete auf den Lehnstuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Möchtest du dich nicht setzen?", fragte er höflich.

Wieder nickte sie mechanisch und durchquerte auf unsicheren Schritten den Raum, ehe sie sich vorsichtig in den bequemen Sessel sinken ließ.

Immer noch beobachtete sie ihn vorsichtig und versuchte irgendetwas aus seiner Miene herauszulesen, was ihr über seine Absichten Aufschluss geben könnte. Nichts, was sie hätte Verdacht schöpfen lassen. Trotzdem war sie auf der Hut.

„Möchtest du vielleicht ein Glas Wein?", bot er ihr an. „Ich habe hier einen exzellenten Rotwein."

Wiederum nickte sie automatisch.

Stumm beobachtete sie, wie er die Weinflasche entkorkte und ein Glas zur Hälfte mit dem roten Tropfen füllte. Rubinrot, registrierte sie unvermittelt. Er schenkte sich auch ein Glas ein und nahm wieder ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Du wirkst so verspannt.", setzte er zu sprechen an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Am liebsten wäre sie senkrecht in die Höhe gesprungen, als sie seine Worte hörte. Merlin, konnte der Abend noch schlimmer werden? Sie war noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten da und hatte sich schon zum Affen gemacht! Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, und setzte stattdessen ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, während sie vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

Draco hingegen lehnte sich entspannt zurück, das Weinglas in der Linken und ließ den Rotwein gekonnt kreisen.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden.", erinnerte sie ihn und hoffte, dass sie dadurch das Gespräch in Gang brachte.

„Richtig.", bestätigte er. Dann schwieg er nachdenklich.

„Weißt du, Ginny, ich finde die Situation zwischen uns ein bisschen verwirrend und nicht gerade einfach.", meinte er eine Weile später.

Sie nickte zustimmend und überlegte, ob er wohl erwartete, dass sie jetzt etwas erwiderte.

„Ich habe die Sache zwischen uns nicht geplant und ich weiß auch nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

„Ach komm, Draco, was ist denn schon passiert? Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, ja und? Deswegen sind wir nicht zusammen.", fiel sie ihm ungehalten ins Wort und war selbst von ihrer Forschheit und ihrer Direktheit überrascht. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt?

Verblüfft sah er sie an. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Sie grinste, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte.

„Du siehst das also auch so.", fuhr er schließlich nach einer längeren Denkpause fort. Nachdenklich strich er sich die blonden Haare aus der Stirn. „Gut, dann haben wir das ja geklärt, was meinst du?"

„Ich denke, wir stehen beide auf demselben Standpunkt.", erwiderte sie. „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

„Wie sind nicht zusammen.", wiederholte er ausweichend.

„Das haben wir bereits geklärt.", antwortete sie ungeduldig. „Sollen wir uns aus dem Weg gehen?"

Er lächelte. „Das tun wir doch ohnehin- du jedenfalls."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln spitzbübisch. „Weil du mir immer Beleidigungen an den Kopf wirfst."

„Tatsächlich? Das habe ich doch schon lange nicht mehr gemacht."

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nicht seit unserer Eskapade vor ein paar Wochen…"

„Also? Ich warte immer noch auf deine Antwort." Abwartend sah sie ihn an.

Er stellte sein Glas ab und erhob sich. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und strich ihr über das Haar. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss seine sanften Liebkosungen. Sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrem Scheitel und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie. Zaghaft hob sie die Hand und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem blonden Haar. Seine Lippen wanderten ihren Hals entlang und sie wandte ihr Gesicht dem seinen zu. Schließlich trafen sich ihre Lippen in einem alles verzehrenden Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und versank in Raum und Zeit.

Später lagen sie eng aneinander geschmiegt vor dem Kamin. Draco schlief. Sein Atem ging ruhig und tief. Sie musterte ihn. Das Mondlicht fiel auf sein Gesicht und tauchte ihn in einen silbrigen Schein. Ein paar Strähnen waren ihm in die Stirn gefallen. Sie lächelte und wickelte sich fester in die Decke. Draco murmelte etwas und schlang seinen Arm um sie. Sie schloss die Augen und war bald darauf eingedöst.

Die Turmuhr schlug und die schweren Glockenschläge hallten durch die Nacht. Ginny schlug die Augen auf. Sie lauschte den Glockenschlägen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Suchend sah sie sich nach ihren Klamotten um und erhob sich leise von dem improvisierten Lager. Leise tapste sie über die Dielen und sammelte ihre Kleidungsstücke ein.

„Was machst du da?"

Ertappt drehte sie sich um. Draco hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah sie fragend an.

„Willst du denn nicht bei mir bleiben?"

Sie ging zu ihm und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Nein, ich will nicht über Nacht bleiben.", erwiderte sie und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich will mich nicht zu sehr an die Sache zwischen uns binden.", erklärte sie.

Er sah sie forschend an und zog sie schließlich an sich.

„Wann kommst du wieder?", fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Später.", erwiderte sie ausweichend.

„Bald.", berichtigte er sie. „In zwei Tagen."

Sie nickte lächelnd.

Sie küssten sich noch einmal, dann stand sie auf und verließ den Raum geräuschlos.

Leise eilte sie durch das verschlafene Schloss zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Wie gewünscht, endlich mal Draco und Ginny allein. Über Anregungen und Kritik freue ich mich wie immer, einfach auf den kleinen Knopf klicken und losschreiben!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und wunderbare Welt der Magie gehören natürlich Frau Rowling, ich verdiene damit rein gar nicht

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, Orte und wunderbare Welt der Magie gehören natürlich Frau Rowling, ich verdiene damit rein gar nichts und mache das alles nur aus Spaß am Schreiben.

Ansonsten: Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 19! Und über Reviews würde ich mich auch freuen- ich kann Kritik vertragen… Lob natürlich auch… Schreibt mir einfach ein paar Wörter, wie es euch gefallen hat, ja? treuherzigdreinguck

_**Draco**_

Gut gelaunt schritt Draco mit wehendem Umhang durch die Korridore. Beinahe ließ er sich von seiner guten Laune dazu hinreißen, vergnügt vor sich hin zu summen. Aber er hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy. Ein Mafoy war niemals _wirklich_ gut gelaunt und wenn, dann nicht nach außen hin sichtbar. Und eben deswegen würde man einen Spross der ehrwürdigen Familie Malfoy auch nie- _nie_- unter keinen Umständen- vor Freude summend, singend, pfeifend, springend, hüpfend, tänzelnd durch die Gegend wandeln sehen. Jemand, der einem so bedeutenden Zauberergeschlecht entstammte, hatte die Würde, die ihm durch Zugehörigkeit zu diesem Geschlecht zuteil wurde, stets nach außen zu tragen und durfte sie _niemals_ beflecken. Gefühlsausbrüche waren etwas für Angehörige dieser armseligen, gefühlsduseligen, verweichlichten Zaubererfamilien, Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter, Squibs. Aber Reinblütige verstanden ihre Würde in jeder Situation zu wahren und gaben sich immerzu unnahbar und bar jeglicher Emotion. Und nachdem er ein würdiger Vertreter der Familie Malfoy war und sich der Verantwortung, die er durch diese Tatsache trug, bewusst war, hatte er seine Emotionen vollkommen im Griff und niemand, der ihm nun begegnet wäre, wäre auch nur im Entferntesten auf die Idee gekommen, dass der anerkannte Eisprinz von Slytherin ausgesprochen guter Laune war.

Die Aussicht auf ein weiteres Stelldichein mit Ginny ließ seine Augen vor Vorfreude begierig funkeln. Die geheimen Verabredungen im vierten Stock waren mittlerweile zur Routine geworden und er kam nicht umhin, dass er jedes Mal, wenn sie geräuschlos durch die Tür verschwunden war, ihr nächstes Treffen herbeisehnte und sich wünschte, die Zeit bis dahin würde doch schneller vergehen. Er hatte sich an ihre Gesellschaft gewöhnt, an ihr Lachen, ihre strahlenden grünen Augen, ihr munteres Geplauder. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe wohl fühlte und gerne Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Und ihre Gespräche waren durchaus interessant und unterhaltsam. Er hätte der kleinen Weasley niemals soviel Weitblick und Tiefsinn zugetraut. Er war überrascht, musste jedoch zugeben, dass sie ihm intellektuell durchaus ebenbürtig war und ihn bisweilen herausforderte. Es erstaunte ihn, dass er sich noch nicht mit ihr langweilte. Normalerweise wurden ihm seine Affären nach einer kurzen Weile- meist ein paar Wochen, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, eine Affäre jemals länger als zwei oder drei Wochen aufrecht erhalten zu haben- lästig und er verzichtete lieber auf regelmäßigen Sex, als sich von dem jeweiligen Mädchen- meist ein hirnloses, durchaus attraktives Geschöpf mit diversen Vorzügen, das ihn grenzenlos anhimmelte- zu Tode fadisieren zu lassen. Auf Dauer konnte der Sex die nervtötenden Attitüden dieser hohlen Zierpüppchen nicht ausgleichen und er beendete das Ganze lieber, bevor er sich vor jedem Stelldichein eine Flasche Antidepressiva- Trank einverleiben musste. Außerdem gab es für den Fall der Fälle, dass er gerade mal kein williges Mädchen zur Verfügung hatte und er sich nicht die Mühe machen wollte, sich auf die Suche nach einer passenden Kandidatin zu machen, Süßholz zu raspeln und das betreffende Mädchen dann langwierig zu verführen, immer noch Pansy, die ihm nur zu gerne ein paar schöne Stunden verschaffte. Pansy war eben Pansy. Er kannte sie seit Kindertagen und gemeinsam hatten sie das jeweils andere Geschlecht entdeckt und auch die verschiedenen Arten der körperlichen Liebe. Sie verbanden keine tiefen Gefühle und das war auch gut so, machte es die Tatsache, dass sie ab und an doch miteinader schliefen, weniger kompliziert. Pansy wusste, dass sie niemals Mrs. Malfoy werden würde und war mit dieser Tatsache auch zufrieden, denn sie war doch nicht verrückt, sich an die völlig veralteten Traditionen einer versnobten Adelsfamilie ketten zu lassen, wie sie es selbst einmal in ihrer direkten Art ausgedrückt hatte. Manchmal zickte sie zwar gewaltig und machte ihm das Leben zur Hölle, aber im Endeffekt söhnten sie sich doch wieder aus und sie akzeptierte seine Affären. Solange er sich nicht mit einer Gryffindor vergnügte, war die Welt für sie in Ordnung.

Doch in letzter Zeit hatte er Pansys Angebote nicht mehr in Anspruch genommen und der unkomplizierte Sex mit ihr fehlte ihm überhaupt nicht. Stattdessen entdeckte er gerade die Vorzüge einer längeren Affäre- er weigerte sich, das Ganze zwischen ihm und Ginny Beziehung zu nennen, dass er es Ron gegenüber damals so deklariert hatte, war eher aus Affekt geschehen, außerdem war die Reaktion des Rotschopfs einfach zu komisch gewesen- und er musste zugeben, dass er es durchaus genoss, treu zu sein und auch kaum vermisste, nicht mehr jede sich bietende Gelegenheit auszukosten. Er hätte es zwar keinesfalls als Betrug betrachtet, wenn er noch das eine oder andere Mädchen neben Ginny gehabt hätte, aber er hatte einfach kein Bedürfnis danach. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er in einer Affäre glücklich und wollte auf gar keinen Fall etwas daran ändern- außer vielleicht der Tatsache, dass sie sich ruhig öfter sehen konnten, wenn es nach ihm ging. Aber sie blieb beharrlich bei ihrem Standpunkt, dass kein Grund bestand, sich täglich zu treffen, die zwei Stelldichein pro Woche waren völlig ausreichend und angemessen. „Schließlich haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, das Ganze als Affäre zu sehen und nicht als Beziehung.", hatte sie schließlich noch bekräftigt und ihn fest angesehen. Er verstand nicht, wieso sie sich dagegen sträubte, sich öfter zu sehen. Ehrlich gestanden, waren ihm die wöchentlichen zwei Treffen zu wenig, er sehnte sich mehr nach ihrer Gesellschaft, als ihm anfangs bewusst gewesen war. Er stritt sich selbst gegenüber nach wie vor vehement ab, dass er für die kleine Weasley Gefühle entwickelt hatte, doch ganz entsprach das nicht mehr der Wahrheit. Er hatte noch nie zuvor so empfunden und das verwunderte ihn. In ihrer Gegenwart war er nicht mehr der unnahbare Eisprinz, der fern von jeglichen tieferen Gefühlen war und er ließ auch nach und nach seine Maske fallen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemandem jemals seine weiche Seite gezeigt zu haben.

Es versetzte ihm jedes Mal einen leichten Stich, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie immerzu betonte, dass zwischen ihnen nur eine Affäre war. Ansonsten war immer er derjenige gewesen, der eine Beziehung auf dieser Ebene belassen wollte. Dass dieses Mal die Rollen vertauscht waren, damit konnte er sich nur schwer anfreunden. Offen gesagt, wurmte ihn die Tatsache sogar. Es wäre für ihn einfacher, wenn sie sich so verhalten würde, wie seine anderen Eroberungen- ihn blind anhimmelnd und ihm wie ein Hündchen folgen würde. Dann hätte er all diese Probleme nicht und müsste sich nicht immerzu um sie Gedanken machen. Aber das Schicksal hatte wohl keine Gnade mit ihm und spielte unbarmherzig weiter. Manchmal zweifelte er an seinem Verstand und fragte sich ernsthaft, was zur Hölle in ihn gefahren war, dass er sich auf eine Affäre mit der kleinen Weasley eingelassen hatte und ihr noch dazu erlaubt hatte, ihm so nahe zu kommen, wie ihm zuvor noch niemand gekommen war. Und zu seinem Leidwesen war er meilenweit davon entfernt, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten, stattdessen hoffte er darauf, dass es sich doch weiterentwickeln würde.

Die Welt ist schon verrückt, dachte er, als er vor dem Porträt mit den leicht bekleideten, albern kichernden Nymphen anlangte. Er nannte in befehlendem Tonfall das Passwort und die Nymphen liefen rot bis zu ihren Haarwurzeln an und zwitscherten ihm Schmeicheleien zu. Er kümmerte sich nicht um ihr Geplapper, sondern stieg das dümmliche Geschwätz ignorierend durch das Porträtloch. Im Kamin prasselte bereits en behagliches Feuerchen- wie gut, dass es eifrige Hauselfen gab, die nur zu gerne eiligst seinen Wünschen nachkamen- und auf einem Beiwagen standen zwei Pokale aus Kristallglas und eine Flasche erlesener Rotwein. Er warf noch einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum, ließ sich dann in einen der beiden grünsamtenen Armsessel fallen und zog den Tagespropheten hervor. Er begann zu lesen, während er auf Ginevra wartete.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Draco**_

Das Porträt schwang schnarrend zur Seite und Ginevra kam hastig durch das Loch geklettert. Er ließ die Zeitung sinken und beobachtete sie, wobei ein feines Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte, was ihm einen Ausdruck verlieh, den man nie und nimmer Draco Malfoy zuschreiben würde. Ihre langen roten Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, während sie ihre Roben mit beiden Händen zusammengerafft hatte und flugs durch das Porträtloch stieg. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, richtete sie sich auf, glättete ihren Umhang und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und kam mit strahlenden Augen auf ihn zu. Er hatte den Tagespropheten zur Seite gelegt und war aufgestanden, um sie mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen zu empfangen.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist!", begrüßte er sie und seine sonst so kalte Stimme war voller Wärme.

Sie warf sich ihm um den Hals und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, auf den er schon sehnlichst gewartet hatte.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal, wenn ich komme!", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Es klingt fast so, als hättest du Zweifel daran!"

Sanft strich er ihr über das seidige Haar.

„Nein, ich freue ich nur immer wieder aufs Neue, wenn du durch das Porträtloch geklettert kommst.", erwiderte er ernst.

Sie lächelte ihn an und schmiegte sich enger in seine Umarmung. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und sog seinen Duft ein. Er drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Scheitel und schloss sie fester in seine Arme. Er spürte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut, hastige Atemzüge, als ob sie gerannt wäre. Sein Körper wurde von einer wohligen Wärme durchflutet. Am liebsten hätte er die Zeit angehalten, die Erde daran gehindert, die Sonne zu um kreisen, damit er sie ewig in seinen Armen halten konnte und dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das er nur bei ihr empfand, nie verging.

Sie ließen sich auf das geräumige Sofa sinken und Ginevra kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Sanft ergriff sie seine Hand und verflocht ihre Finger mit den seinen. Er lächelte und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Handfläche. Seine Finger verfingen sich in ihrem Haar und er spielte mit einer roten Strähne. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie. Dann brach sie das Schweigen.

„Draco?" Ihre Stimme klang fragend.

„Ja, Ginevra?", antwortete er.

Sie hob leicht den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Du bist doch Todesser.", stellte sie fest.

Er nickte unbehaglich. Natürlich hatte sie sein dunkles Mal gesehen und es schweigend hingenommen. Sie hatte nie darüber geredet und er war froh, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart Voldemort und seine Familie vergessen konnte. Und seinen Auftrag. Seinen verfluchten Auftrag, den zu erfüllen er verpflichtet war.

Worauf wollte sie jetzt hinaus? Sie schien zu wissen, wie sie das Gespräch führen wollte, jedenfalls konnte er kein Zögern in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Und du triffst dich mit mir.", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.

Wieder nickte er, diesmal nicht unbehaglich, sondern bestätigend.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass deine Familie nichts davon weiß."

Er schüttelte geschockt den Kopf. Bei Merlins Bart, nein! Sein Vater würde ihm sämtliche schwarze Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, die er in dem tiefen Fundus seines Wissens über Schwarze Magie aufstöbern konnte, und Lucius Malfoy verfügte über einen gewaltigen Fundus! Seine Mutter würde sich wochenlang von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt und Migräne geplagt in ihr Zimmer einschließen und sich lautstark bemitleiden, was für eine schlechte Mutter und welch unwürdige Vertreterin der Familien Black und Malfoy sie doch war.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns treffen. Mir ist auch egal, ob du das Dunkle Mal trägst, aber ich will wissen, was genau dahinter steckt. Stehst du voll und ganz auf der Seite von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem? Bist du ihm vollkommen ergeben und hörig? Vertrittst du seine Ideale, seine Ziele? Glaubst du wirklich an die ‚Reinheit des Blutes'?"

Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und atmete tief durch. Darum ging es ihr also. Er brauchte einige Zeit, um seine Gedanken so weit zu sammeln, dass er ihr antworten konnte.

„Ginevra, du weißt, aus welcher Familie ich komme. Du kennst meine Verwandtschaft, die Blacks. Meine Eltern, vor allem mein Vater ist ein glühender Anhänger des Dunklen Lords." Er spürte, wie Ginevra neben ihm erschauerte, als er den Titel Voldemorts aussprach. Unbeirrt fuhr er jedoch fort. „Ich bin mit seinen Idealen groß geworden. Muggel sind wertlos, ebenso wie Blutsverräter. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ich wurde in diese Kreise hineingeboren und wurde mit diesem Gedankengut erzogen. Ich habe nie hinterfragt, sondern immer alles, was man mir erzählte, als Wahrheit angesehen und auch zu meiner Wahrheit gemacht. Schon als ich auf die Welt kam, war mir mein Weg schon vorherbestimmt. Ich würde in die Fußstapfen meiner Eltern treten und wenn es an der Zeit war, das Dunkle Mal empfangen. Und das habe ich getan. Du hast es gesehen. Du weißt auch, dass ich stolz darauf bin, ein Malfoy zu sein. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Todesser aus Überzeugung bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob es der richtige Weg ist. Ich tue, was von mir erwartet wird, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Sache ist."

Er schwieg und starrte lange Zeit ins Leere. Er spürte, wie Ginny sich fester an ihn drückte und registrierte, wie sie nach seiner Hand griff und sie festhielt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.", sagte er plötzlich tonlos. „Wie soll ich den Anforderungen meiner Eltern Folge leisten, wenn ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich mich mit dieser Rolle identifizieren kann? Wie kann ich für etwas eintreten, wenn ich nicht voll und ganz dahinter stehe? Ich kann meine Eltern enttäuschen, aber ich kann dem Dunklen Lord niemals entkommen. Ich bin an ihn gekettet, Ginevra. Es gibt kein Entkommen."

Seine Stimme zitterte. Er merkte es, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten, bemühte er sich nun aber nicht im Geringsten, es durch Forschheit zu überspielen. Er öffnete sich Ginevra ganz und gar, ließ sie tief in seine Seele blicken, was er zuvor noch niemals jemandem gestattet hatte. Sie erlebte ihn in seinem schwächsten Moment und er erlaubte ihr, seine Schwäche zu sehen. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Dankbar bettete er seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und lauschte dem ruhigen Schlag ihres Herzens. Beruhigend strichen ihre Hände über seinen Rücken. Er bemerkte, wie er sich entspannte. Dies war seine Zuflucht vor der Welt, vor der Realität, seine Oase, sein kleines Stückchen Paradies auf Erden. Hier, in ihrem Armen, konnte er alle seine Sorgen vergessen, den Dunklen Lord, seine Familie, seinen Auftrag, er konnte sein wahres Gesicht zeigen, hatte jemandem, mit dem er seine Ängste teilen konnte, der ihn verstand und tröstete. Er hielt sie fest umklammert, seinen rettenden Felsen in der Brandung, die ihn mit sich fortreißen wollte. Sie sagte nichts, sondern fuhr stumm fort, ihn sanft zu liebkosen. Ihr Herz schlug ruhig und kraftvoll. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Geborgenheit umschließen. Lange Zeit verharrten sie so, still und dem anderen so nahe, wie sie sich noch zuvor gewesen waren.

Als er später aus der Starre erwachte, wusste er nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Scheu lächelte er sie an. „Danke.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ginevra erwiderte sein Lächeln mit einer Herzlichkeit, die ihm noch niemals widerfahren war. In diesem Augenblick erschien sie ihm unendlich weise und mit der Lebenserfahrung einer Hundertjährigen. Wieder einmal stellte er verwundert fest, wie reif sie doch für ihr Alter war. Sie besaß einen Weitblick, den einige Menschen niemals erlangten, so lange sie auch leben mochten. Und sie war voller Wärme und vermochte es, ihm die Geborgenheit zu schenken, die er in seinem Leben immer vermisst hatte.

„Nichts zu danken.", erwiderte sie leise und hauchte ihm einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich bin froh, dass du dich mir geöffnet hast."

Ein breites Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht und seine Augen strahlten. Sanft begann er, sie zu küssen und wurde immer stürmischer, bis sie vom Sofa auf den Boden rollten. Sie liebten sich, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Schwer atmend lagen sie schließlich nebeneinander. Er ließ seine Hand ihre Seite entlang wandern und sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Er genoss ihre Nähe und sog begierig ihren Duft ein. Seine Hände spielten mit ihren Haaren, verfingen sich in ihren im Mondlicht wie Rubine schimmernden Strähnen. Lächelnd schloss er die Augen und schlummerte ein. Er erwachte, als sie sich neben ihm vorsichtig zu bewegen begann. Sie hatte sich schon halb von ihrem Lager erhoben, als er sich aufrichtete und leise fragte: „Willst du heute Nacht nicht bei mir bleiben?"

Ertappt wandte sie sich zu ihm um. Offen blickte er sie an. „Bitte bleib bei mir, Ginevra! Ich brauche dich heute Nacht!", setzte er beinahe flehend hinzu.

„Lass mich nicht allein!" Seine Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern, als er spürte, dass sie kaum merklich zögerte und hin und her gerissen war zwischen Verstand und Gefühl.

Sie ließ sich zurücksinken und glitt wieder unter die Decken. Stumm schloss sie ihn in ihre Arme und küsste ihn liebevoll. Sie sprach kein einziges Wort, aber ihre Körpersprache war eindeutig. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie schließlich ein.


	21. Chapter 21

Sie lauschte seinen ruhigen Atemzügen und wandte vorsichtig den Kopf, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu wecken. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn betrachtete, wie er entspannt vor ihr lag und friedlich schlummerte. Seine ansonst so harten Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, der verächtliche Zug um seinen Mund verschwunden. Sie meinte sogar, ein sanftes Lächeln entdecken zu können. Sein Atem ging tief und regelmäßig, seine Brust hob und senkte sich im Takt seiner Atemzüge. Eine Strähne seines silberblonden Haares war ihm in die Stirn gefallen und zeichnete im Licht des Mondes einen feinen Schatten auf sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Sie unterdrückte den jähen Impuls, ihm liebkosend über die Wange zu streichen, denn sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Er hatte die Ruhe und den Frieden des Schlafes verdient. Heute Nacht hatte er sich ihr geöffnet, wie er es niemals zuvor getan hatte. Er hatte seine Maske fallen lassen, die Maske des unnahbaren Erben der Malfoys, eiskalt, skrupellos, berechnend. Er hatte sie seine weiche, verletzliche, schwächliche Seite sehen lassen. Es musste ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet haben, ihr sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen, das vermutlich außer ihr niemand kannte. Sie geriet ins Grübeln.

Warum ausgerechnet ich? Wieso öffnet er sich mir? Er verachtet mich doch!

Sie spürte, wie sich eine einsame Träne in ihren Augenwinkel stahl und wischte sie zornig weg.

_Nicht mehr. Er verachtet dich nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil: Er achtet dich mehr, als jeden anderen Menschen in seinem Leben._

Da war es wieder, das dünne Stimmchen in ihrem Inneren. Wie sehr hatte sie es doch vermisst, dieses besserwisserische kleine Biest, das doch immer wieder den Nagel auf den Kopf traf.

Niemals! Draco Malfoy wird mich niemals achten!

_Oh doch. Und das tut er schon, mehr als ihm bewusst ist. Einen Menschen wie dich hat er noch niemals getroffen. Solche Herzenswärme ist ihm fremd. Bei dir erfährt er die Geborgenheit, die ihm bislang immer verwehrt geblieben war. _

Als ob Draco Malfoy Wert auf Herzenswärme legen würde!

Stumm lachte sie bitter.

_Jeder Mensch braucht Wärme und Geborgenheit, auch ein Draco Malfoy. Und du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass er das alles bei dir findet. _

Und?

_Was und?_

Na, was meinst du?

Das Stimmchen stellte sich ahnungslos.

_Was meine ich wozu?_

Hör auf, die Dumme zu spielen! Ich war für ihn doch nicht mehr wert, als seine Hauselfen! Warum soll sich das plötzlich geändert haben?

_Weil du ihn bezaubert hast, ganz einfach._

Ginny schnaubte ungehalten.

_Doch, er ist dir längst verfallen, mehr als ihm selbst bewusst ist. Er ist nicht der gefühlskalte Eisklotz, als der er erscheinen mag. _

Aber warum ich? Ich, Ginny Weasley?

_Du wiederholst dich. Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Du akzeptierst ihn so, wie er ist. Dir kann er sein wahres Gesicht zeigen, seine verletzliche Seite. Dir gegenüber muss er nicht den harten Kerl mimen, der über Leichen geht, um seine Ziele zu erreichen._


	22. Chapter 22

Verstohlen steckte Ginny den Kopf aus der Tür und schnupperte, ob die Luft rein war. Wieder einmal verwünschte sie Harry mit seiner Karte des Rumtreibers, was ihm die Sache, nachts im Schloss umherzuschleichen, erheblich einfacher machte. Sie hingegen musste sich auf ihre Sinne, ihre Instinkte und ihr Glück verlassen. Ein paar Mal hatte sie nur mit knapper Mühe entwischen können, zwei Mal wäre sie beinahe von Filch bzw. Mrs. Norris ergriffen worden, ein weiteres Mal wäre sie um ein Haar Snape in seine spinnenhaften Arme gelaufen. Doch sie hatte es jedes Mal unbehelligt in ihren Schlafsaal geschafft und die anderen Mädchen hatten ihr regelmäßiges nächtliches Verschwinden auch noch nicht bemerkt. Sie strengte Augen und Ohren an und versuchte, verdächtige Schemen oder Geräusche im schummrigen Halbdunkel, das im Flur herrschte, auszumachen. Ha, sie hätte Harry die blöde Karte doch klauen sollen! Dann wäre nun alles viel einfacher!

Sie warf einen allerletzten Blick zurück in den Raum zurück, wo Draco friedlich unter der Bettdecke zusammengerollt schlief und kletterte endlich durch das Poträtloch. Auf Zehenspizten hastete sie über die mondbeschienene Galerie und schickte ein Stoßgebet zu allen ihren Vorfahren. Aber zu ihrem Leidwesen war ihr das Glück in dieser Nacht nicht wohl gesonnen und sie stolperte der Länge nach über etwas, das sich verdächtig nach einer quer über den Flur gespannten Schnur anfühlte. Mit lautem Poltern stürzte sie zu Boden und biss überrascht die Zähne zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz ihre Schulter dort durch fuhr, wo sie auf den kalten Fliesen aufgeschlagen war.

„Lumos.", kommandierte eine kalte Stimme und sofort flammte ein kleiner Lichtpunkt auf, der sie blendete und ihr unmöglich machte, ihr Gegenüber zu erkennen.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Ginny Weasley. Schleicht so spät nachts noch durchs Schloss. Tja, bleibt nur noch die Frage, wieso."

Die näselnde Stimme kam näher und langsam konnte sie zwei schemenhafte Füße erkennen, die vor ihr Halt machten.

Nachdem der erste Schock angeklungen war, versuchte Ginny hastig wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und ignorierte die Sterne, die vor ihren Augen tanzten, als sie ihren Oberkörper in eine vertikale Position brachte.

„Nicht so schnell, Weasley!", hielt die Stimme sie unnachgiebig zurück und sie spürte das kalte Holz eines Zauberstabes, der ihr an die Kehle gehalten wurde.

„Du denkst wohl, du kannst dich über alle Vorschriften hinwegsetzen? Weil du Potters kleine Freundin warst? Und jetzt ist der große Held weg und du angelst dir schon deinen nächsten Beschützer? Draco Malfoy. Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass es dir keinerlei Vorteil bringen wird, wenn du mit Draco vögelst? Du bedeutest ihm nichts, du kleine Blutsverräter- Schlampe, du bist für ihn nur eine willkommene Abwechslung in seinem Bett, aber er wird dich genauso fallen lassen wie alle anderen. Denn ICH bin die Einzige für ihn, das weiß er genauso gut wie ich. Also lass die Finger von ihm!"Die Stimme hatte sich zu einem schrillen Kreischen gesteigert.

Ginny stöhnte auf, als sie erkannte, wem sie da in die Arme gelaufen war.

„Parkinson!"

„Ganz genau!", giftete Pansy. „Und ich überlege mir gerade, was ich mit dir wohl so anstelle, ehe ich dich Snape übergebe!"

Das fahle Licht des Zauberstabs erhellte das Gesicht der Vertrauensschülerin geisterhaft.

Ihre Lippen waren zu einem grausamen Grinsen verzogen.

„Die gute alte Beulenpest würde dir doch ganz gut stehen- oder Zaubererpocken. Wenn dein Gesicht ganz vernarbt ist, wird Draco dich keines Blickes mehr würdigen. Wer will schon eine Hure, die entstellt ist?" Sie stieß ein schrilles Lachen aus und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab.

„Fertig, Weasley?" Ihre Stimme nahm einen aufgeregten Unterton an.

„Gib mir wenigstens 'ne faire Chance, Parkinson. Du bist zwar hinterhältig und gemein, aber so skrupellos bist du auch nicht.", erwiderte Ginny mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie spürte, wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach. Pansy war eindeutig geistesgestört. Ihre Vernarrtheit in Draco war zur Besessenheit geworden.

_Ok, Ginny, ganz ruhig, rede mit ihr. Halt sie am Reden, so lange sie redet, kann sie dir nichts tun._

Ja klar, hast du ihr vielleicht mal zugehört? Die durchgedrehte Ziege will mir die Pocken an den Hals hexen! Diese blöde eifersüchtige Schlampe, nur weil Draco nicht mehr zu ihr ins Bett steigt, soll ich mein makelloses Gesicht einbüßen! Aber nicht mit mir, Parkinson hat die Pocken mehr verdient als ich, dieses blöde Mopsfresse!

_Nein, beleidige sie auf gar keinen Fall!!!!! Wer weiß, welchen Kurzschluss das bei ihr auslöst!_

„Faire Chance??", kreischte Pansy los. „Faire Chance?? Wie kommst du auf die absurde Idee, dass eine kleine hinterhältige Schlampe wie du eine faire Chance verdient hat??"

Ginny grinste boshaft.

„Ganz einfach, Parkinson, weil ansonsten der Eindruck entsteht, dass du Angst vor mir hast und ich dir nur unterlegen war, weil ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Du willst doch nicht als Feigling gelten, oder? Oder vielmehr: Unterlegen in allen Bereichen deines Lebens."

Ein wütender Tritt in die Magengegend ließ sie sich schmerzvoll zusammenkrümmen.

„Scheiße, Parkinson, du bist noch ein größeres Miststück, als ich dachte!", presste sie mühsam hervor.

Merlin, kann denn niemand diese Irre stoppen? Die bringt mich ja noch um!

Beim nächsten Fußtritt, der sogleich folgte, schrie sie vor Schmerzen laut auf.

„Parkinson, du Luder!"

„Sei froh, dass ich dir nicht dein hübsches Gesichtchen zertrete, Weasley!", zischte Pansy wütend und holte erneut aus. „Aber vielleicht kommt das ja noch. So macht es nämlich viel mehr Spaß, als dir einen doofen Spruch auf den Hals zu hexen!"

„Was bei Slytherin geht hier vor?", ertönte plötzlich eine volle Stimme. „Stupor!"

Ginny, die sich in Erwartung des nächsten Fußtrittes schon schutzsuchend zusammengekrümmt hatte, hob überrascht den Kopf. Vor ihr stand eine in wallende schwarze Roben gekleidete Gestalt.

„Miss Parkinson!", donnerte diese ohne Umschweife los. „Was erlauben Sie sich? Sie sind Vertrauensschülerin, kein nichtsnutziger Muggelschläger! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes löste Severus Snape die Klammer um Pansys Sprechmuskulatur.

„Die Schlampe hat es nicht anders verdient!", spuckte diese wütend. „Sie hat sich Draco an den Hals geworfen, sie hat alles ruiniert! Wie ich sie hasse!"

Ein zorniges Schluchzen stahl sich aus ihrer Kehle.

„Sind Sie verletzt, Miss Weasley?", wandte sich Snape an Ginny.

Diese schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht.", antwortete sie stockend.

„Sie müssen auf alle Fälle zu Poppy.", bestimmte er energisch. „Und vielleicht erklären Sie mir, weshalb Miss Parkinson und Sie sich nachts eine Schlägerei in den Gängen liefern- und was Sie außerhalb ihres Schlafsaals zu suchen haben." Seine Stimme wurde drohend.

Ginny schluckte nervös.

„Naja, Pansy hatte schon ein bisschen Recht mit dem, was sie sagte.", druckste sie herum.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?", bohrte Snape kühl nach.

„Ich hab mich mit Draco getroffen.", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", sagte Snape kalt.

Pansy verzog ihre Lippen zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

„Und 50 für Slytherin."

Das Lächeln erlosch schlagartig.

„Miss Weasley, ich bringe Sie jetzt auf die Krankenstation. Und Sie, Miss Parkinson, rühren sich hier nicht von der Stelle, um Sie kümmere ich mich später!"

Er warf Pansy noch einen letzten drohenden Blick zu, dann half er Ginny auf die Beine, lud sie sich mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme und ging mit ihr Richtung Krankenflügel.

Die Krankenstation war dunkel und verlassen. Zehn frisch bezogene unberührte Betten standen an den Wänden des großen Krankenzimmers, welches vom Mond in ein silbernes Licht getaucht wurden. Snape legte Ginny in das nächstbeste und drehte sich wortlos um.

„Professor Snape!", rief Ginny schwach und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie schwindelig ihr zumute war.

Unwillig wandte er sich zu ihr um.

„Ja, Miss Weasley?", fragte er kurz angebunden.

„Danke.", murmelte sie undeutlich.

„Es war doch selbstverständlich. Es gehört zu meinen Pflichten für das Wohl und die Sicherheit meiner Schüler zu sorgen, selbst wenn es sich um Gryffindors handelt."

Autsch. Der Seitenhieb hatte gesessen. Verunsichert ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurück sinken. Schweigend beobachtete sie, wie ihr Lehrer wortlos das Krankenzimmer verließ.

Snape war und blieb eben doch ein Ekel. Bestimmt bereute er es, rechtzeitig hinzugekommen zu sein, ehe Parkinson ihr tatsächlich die Pocken an den Hals hexen oder sie zu Matsch zertrampeln

hatte können. Welch ein Jammer aber auch für ihn! Sie fühlte ja direkt Mitleid mit ihm! Pah, Severus Snape gehörte doch zu den widerlichsten Menschen, die hier auf Erden wandelten. Sollte der alte Misanthrop sich doch in sein Labor im Kerker verkriechen, sehen wollte ihn doch ohnehin keiner!

Ginny verzog schmerzhaft die Lippen und fasste sich an den Bauch. Ihr tat jede Rippe einzeln weh und sie ging jede Wette ein, dass sie eine ganz schöne Sammlung von Fußabdrücken auf ihrer Haut prangen hatte.

Parkinson, diese blöde Ziege! Dieses von Eifersucht zerfressene Monster! Ach, hoffentlich brummte ihr Snape eine schöne Strafe auf! Filchs Ketten poliereren oder so. Diese Strafarbeit wäre aber wirklich zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ein paar Stunden mit dem alten Widerling in seinem Büro verbringen, sich seine dummen Sprüche anhören zu müssen, das würde dem Mopsgesicht eine Lehre sein.

Ginny seufzte traurig auf. Doch Snape behandelte sie bestimmt mit Nachgiebigkeit, immerhin handelte es sich um eine Schülerin seines Hauses. Als sie über Bestrafungen nach grübelte, fiel ihr plötzlich siedend heiß ein, dass sie bestimmt nicht unbescholten bleiben würde. Die alte Fledermaus ließ es sich bestimmt nicht entgehen, ihr ein paar Abende oder Wochenenden mit Strafarbeiten zu versauen. Hm, vielleicht konnte Draco ja ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen? Quatsch, wieso sollte er denn? Er hatte doch überhaupt keinen Grund dazu.

Mit ihren Gedanken um Draco dämmerte sie schließlich in einen halbwachen Zustand hinüber, aus dem sie kurze Zeit später erregte Stimmen weckten.

„Severus, wo ist das arme Mädchen? Wieso hast du mich nicht sofort geholt?Merlin, wenn sich schon Mädchen krankenflügelreif prügeln, dann steht die Welt aber wirklich nicht mehr lange! Und ausgerechnet Miss Weasley!" Poppy Pomfrey war anscheinend furchtbar aufgelöst.

„Poppy, es handelte sich allem Anschein nach um ein kleines Eifersuchtsdrama.", beschwichtigte Snape sie.

„Ein _kleines_ Eifersuchtsdrama, so nennst du es, wenn du eine Schülerin danach in den Krankenflügel bringen musst? Merlin sei Dank, dass du die beiden rechtzeitig gefunden hast, wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert wäre!", fuhr die Heilerin ihren Kollegen an.

„Lumos!", kommandierte sie energisch und schlagartig war die gesamte Station in ein sanftes Licht getaucht, das wider Erwarten nicht in Ginnys Augen schmerzte.

Komisch, alles schien in Wattebäusche verpackt zu sein. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, als sei sie gar nicht hier, als wäre sie in Watte verpackt oder so.

„Miss Weasley?", drang eine besorgte Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Sie wandte apathisch den Kopf und musste sich anstrengen, um die schemenhaften Umrisse in den hellen Wolken zu erkennen.

„Können Sie mich hören?"

Sie nickte mit Anstrengung.

„Sagen Sie mir doch, wo es Ihnen weh tut, ja?"

Ihre Hand fuhr sofort an ihre Seite.

„Meine Rippen...", sagte sie unweigerlich. „Ich glaube fast, ich habe mir alle gebrochen. Und mein Kopf... alles ist so neblig und verschwommen."

Madam Pomfrey nickte verständnisvoll.

„Sie haben höchstwahrscheinlich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen. Ich sehe mir auch gleich ihre Seite an."

Während die Medihexe sie untersuchte, dämmerte Ginny wieder weg. Sie wachte noch einmal kurz auf, als diese ihr verschiedene Tränke zum schlucken gab, dann fiel sie in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.


	23. Chapter 23

Am nächsten Morgen saß Draco beim Frühstück, wie immer flankiert von einem immer noch dösenden Goyle, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu verhindern, dass sein Gesicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Teller mit Rührei und Speck machte, der vor ihm stand, und einem schlingenden Crabbe, der, wie es schien, jeden Tag aufs Neue einen weiteren Rekord im Nahrungsmittel vertilgen aufstellen wollte. Es war sagenhaft, wie viele Mengen an Toast, Rührei mit gebratenem Speck, Tomaten, Pilzen, und gebackenen Bohnen ein Mensch in dermaßen kurzer Zeit essen konnte- wobei „essen" definitiv das falsche Wort für diese Tätigkeit war- „vernichten" traf es wohl eher. Crabbe hatte auffallende Ähnlichkeiten mit einem menschlichen Müllschlucker- nicht, dass er ein solches Gerät jemals gesehen hatte- Merlin bewahre, Feldstudien in Muggelkunde zu betreiben lag viel zu weit unter seiner Würde- doch er hatte darüber gelesen. Geziert griff er nach Messer und Gabel und begann sein Frühstück zu zerteilen. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Gorillas hatte er eine hervorragende Erziehung genossen und war durchaus in der Lage, Tischmanieren an den Tag zu legen. Er genoss den Frieden, der an diesem Morgen ausnahmsweise am Slytherintisch herrschte. Pansy war nicht erschienen, vermutlich hatte sie wieder einmal ihre Tage und war deswegen unpässlich. Jammerschade, wie würde er den Tag nur ohne ihre nörgelnde und kreischende Stimme überstehen. Nicht zu vergessen, ihre ständigen impertinenten tätlichen Angriffe auf ihn. Früher oder später musste er sich deswegen etwas einfallen lassen. Ihm sagte ja nach wie vor die Vorstellung zu, sie mit einem Klebezauber an Filchs Kerkerwand festzuhexen.

Draco ließ seinen Blick unauffällig zum Gryffindortisch schweifen, doch so sehr er sich auch Mühe gab, er konnte Ginny nirgends entdecken. Hatte sie etwa verschlafen? Irgendetwas kam ihm daran verdächtig vor. So spät war es dann doch nicht geworden und sie hatte noch nie das Frühstück nach ihren Stelldicheins versäumt. Sie war doch wohl nicht krank? Letzte Nacht hatte sie jedenfalls noch frisch und gesund gewirkt, so schnell hatte sich das doch nicht ändern können. Er überlegte, wie er es wohl am besten anstellen konnte, herauszufinden, wo sie steckte. Natürlich konnte er immer noch einem Erstklässler den Auftrag geben, Nachforschungen anzustellen, doch wie er Hogwarts kannte, würde die Gerüchteküche in kürzester Zeit kochen. Das war das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, nachdem es ihn solchen Aufwand gekostet hatte, das Malheur, das Wiesel nach ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen mit Peeves angezettelt hatte, aus der Welt zu schaffen. Er musste die Sache klüger angehen. Die letzte Möglichkeit war, Granger zur Rede zu stellen. Die hatte übrigens tiefe dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Tja, war wohl wieder mal zu lange in der Bibliothek über ihren Büchern gehockt. Wenigstens prangte diesmal keine eingetrocknete Tinte auf ihrer Wange, wie vor ein paar Wochen. Bei dem Gedanken daran prustete er beinahe los. Sie hatte aber auch wirklich zu komisch ausgesehen!

Am Gryffindortisch hatte Granger tuschelnd den Kopf mit Wiesel und Potty zusammengesteckt und die drei tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Er krallte seine Finger in die Tischdecke und zwang sich, ruhig sitzenzubleiben. Er spürte, dass es um Ginny ging. Am liebsten wäre er zum Goldenen Trio hinübergestürmt und hätte die drei zur Rede gestellt. Doch er verfügte über ein gewaltiges Ausmaß an Selbstbeherrschung und beendete in aller Ruhe sein Frühstück, ehe er sich gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern erhob und anschickte die Große Halle zu verlassen.

In den ersten beiden Stunden stand Verwandlung an. Als hätte es nicht besser kommen können. Darauf hatte er im Moment entschieden am wenigsten Lust. Diese alte Schreckschraube MacGonnagal! In Zaubertränke konnte er sich wenigstens noch die Zeit vertreiben, indem er den Gryffindors das Leben schwer machte. Aber nein, jetzt lagen zwei lange, öde, grauenvolle Stunden vor ihm, die er mit Semitalenten und Klugscheißern in ein und denselben Raum eingesperrt verbringen musste, nich dazu, wenn seine Gedanken ständig um Ginny kreisten. Das Leben war definitiv nicht gerecht! Viel lieber würde er jetzt Quidditch trainieren. Oder noch besser, sich mit Ginny ein Duell in der Luft zu liefern. Er hatte sie bei den letzten Spielen beobachtet und er war überrascht, wie gut sie spielte. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass sie ein würdiger Gegner für ihn war- und um Welten besser als Potter.

Im Klassenzimmer saßen seine drei Lieblings- Gryffindors bereits auf ihren Plätzen und bedachten ihn mit finsteren Blicken.

Seine Lippen formten ein lautloses „Was?", das er verächtlich in ihre Richtung schleuderte. Angriffslustig reckte er sein makelloses Kinn nach vorne und untermalte all das mit einem vernichtenden Blick aus seinen eiskalten grauen Augen. Grangers Lippen verschmälerten sich zu einem dünnen weißen Strich, während Weasley wütend die Fäuste ballte, sodass sein Fingerknöchel Glasperlen gleich aus seinem Handrücken hervortraten. Potter starrte ihn nur hasserfüllt an und bewegte seine Lippen in unverständlichem Gestammel. Er glaubte, ein „Wart nur ab, Malfoy!" zu lesen und nickte knapp. Das stumme Duell wurde durch MacGonnagals Eintreten unterbrochen, die sie alle rüde auf ihre Plätze schickte und energisch um Ruhe bat.

„Mr. Malfoy, setzen Sie sich endlich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Lässig schlug er seine langen Beine über einander und heuchelte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Lehrerin begann mit dem Unterricht und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte Granger ihren Arm prinzipiell hektisch fuchtelnd in die Luft gereckt. Das Mädchen sparte sich auf alle Fälle das Training mit den Hanteln. Er fragte sich, ob ihr Arm irgendwann mal abfallen und kraftlos neben ihr auf dem Boden liegen würde. Gesund konnte das auf Dauer doch nicht sein. Bei der Vorstellung zogen sich seine Mundwinkel amüsiert in die Höhe. Ob sie dann wohl einfach unhöflich hinausrufen würde, wenn sie sich nicht mehr durch wildes Gehampel bemerkbar machen konnte? Bei ihrem Drang, sich in Szene zu setzen, schien ihm dies gar nicht ausgeschlossen zu sein.

Er griff nach seiner Feder und notierte ohne sonderliches Interesse, was MacGonnagal so von sich gab. Er bezweifelte, dass er später aus seinen Notizen schlau werden würde, doch wie so häufig in letzter Zeit, würde er sich einfach Grangers Notizen „leihen". Das war der einzige Vorteil daran, mit dieser Nervensäge zwangsweise in einer Wohnung einquartiert zu sein. Er hatte schnell herausgefunden, wie er Zugang zu ihrer Tasche bekam, ohne dass sie es bemerkte.

Nach dem Ende der Stunde warf er sich elegant den Riemen seiner Tasche über die Schulter und bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draußen. Auf Flur wurde er bereits von dem schrecklichen Trio erwartet. Sie empfingen ihn mit mörderischen Mienen.

„Malfoy.", begrüßte ihn Hermine kalt.

„Granger. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Mit einer spöttischen Geste wischte er sich ein paar blonde Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Weasley trat mit geballten Fäusten auf ihn zu und kam seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe.

„Was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht, du widerliches Stück Dreck?", zischte er bedrohlich leise.

Mit einem Schlag gefror Dracos Grinsen.

„Ich?", fragte er verdutzt. „Was soll ich schon gemacht haben? Nichts."

Nun meldete sich Potter zu Wort. Geschmeidig trat er auf ihn zu.

„Lahmer Einfall, Malfoy, wirklich. Wir wissen, dass du dich mit ihr triffst. Und heute Morgen war sie nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal."

„Und jetzt soll ich daran schuld sein, oder? Was glaubt ihr? Dass ich sie verschwinden habe lassen? Also bitte, ich hab doch Besseres zu tun, als mir eure hirnlosen Anschuldigungen anzuhören!"

„Nicht, Ron!" Granger war Weasley in den Arm gefallen. „Er ist es nicht wert.", flüsterte sie ihm zu und warf Draco einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Er will doch nur, dass du ihn schlägst. Dann kann er wieder mal eine seiner mitleidheischenden Geschichten erzählen."

Sie hatte beide Arme besänftigend um den Karottenkopf gelegt.

„Du widerst mich an, Malfoy!", spie sie ihm entgegen. „Glaub nicht, dass du auf Dauer mit dieser Tour davon kommst! Irgendwann wirst du davor bezahlen müssen- und an diesem Tag werde ich lächelnd auf dich herabsehen!"

„Oh, soll das etwa eine Drohung sein, Granger?", höhnte er.

Sie wirbelte herum und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Genau das, Frettchen.", fauchte sie. Dann stieß sie ihn angeekelt von sich.

„Kriech zurück in deinen Kerker und verrotte dort! Und halt dich bloß von ihr fern!"

Mit diesen Worten zog sie mit Weasley und Potter im Schlepptau von dannen, nicht ohne lautstark Verwünschungen auszustoßen.

Erst jetzt nahm er das aufgeregte Getuschel der anderen Schüler wahr. Ungehalten erwischte er einen Erstklässler, der vor ihm stand, und herrschte ihn an: „Was, Kleiner? Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen?"

Der Kleine wand sich verzweifelt und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Mr. Malfoy, lassen Sie sofort den Jungen los! Und Sie anderen gehen sofort in Ihre Klassenzimmer!", ertönte MacGonnagals Stimme.

Der Flur leerte sich in Windeseile und wenige Augenblicke später befand er sich alleine in dem langen Korridor mit der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich bin entsetzt! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ich bin ja einiges von Ihnen gewohnt, aber dass Sie derart unverfroren Ihren Launen freien Lauf lassen, ist sogar mir neu. 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Sie sind bis auf weiteres vom Unterricht suspendiert. Nutzen Sie die Zeit und denken Sie einmal über Ihr Verhalten nach. Und gehen Sie nun in den Krankenflügel, Miss Weasley hat bereits nach Ihnen gefragt."

Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Krankenflügel?", brachte er stammelnd hervor.

„Nun, Miss Weasley hatte gestern ein unangenehmes Zusammentreffen mit Miss Parkinson- wohl ein Eifersuchtsdrama. Keine Sorge, es geht ihr gut, Poppy hat ihr ein paar Tage Bettruhe verordnet und dann ist sie wieder auf den Beinen. Und nun gehen Sie schon!", antwortet die Lehrerin und der Anflug eines Lächelns minderte ihre gestrenge Miene etwas.

„Nachdem Miss Weasley derart vehement nach Ihnen gefragt hat, will ich sie nicht länger warten lassen. Ich fürchte, sonst setzt sich Miss Weasley über Poppys Anweisungen hinweg und macht sich auf die Suche nach Ihnen."

Verwirrt murmelte er ein Danke und stürmte sogleich besorgt davon. Was war nur passiert? Seine Gedanken rasten und er rannte so schnell er konnte, ungeachtet der erstaunten Blicke, die ihm folgten, als er an seinen Mitschülern vorbeihastete.


End file.
